Stop for a Minute
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Eigth in Daughter of Legends series. When Jackie and her family have to move to Corinth or a portal city because the world ended, she has to deal with ranger duties and something that should've been timed better. What'll happen this time around?
1. Road to Corinth

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 1: Road to Corinth **

_A/N: AU. Sequel to "The Dragon's Adventure." Eight in "Daughter of Legends Series." It's attack of the Venjix virus and everyone is rushing towards the city of Corinth. Jackie, along with her family (which includes every single past ranger, whether she's worked with them or not), manage to get through and live out their new lives and jobs. Her life is tossed into turmoil once again when her and Becca take up the roles as the pink and indigo RPM rangers. But who is there to take over when Jackie can't fill her position? And it's something that could have been prevented if the timing was more careful? Jackie/Hunter, Becca/Trent Summer/Dillon Conner/Kira_

_This starts in the middle of May 2008 and will end in July 2009._

_Things to keep in mind:_

_Dylan is still missing in action – he will make a few appearances, will not be a hybrid, and will not die for a long time._

_There are different portals leading to different towns that were saved in the previous story, as well as one that leads to a world only rangers are allowed in._

_Expect a bit of drama…._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen carefully, okay? We don't have a lot of time. It started three years ago. The world internet federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm – the Venjix virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected thirty seven percent of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communications, power, and defense systems. It has built armies of robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory."<em>

"_I am Venjix. You world is now my world. It is over."_

"_But it isn't over…net yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the portal cities of Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, Briarwood, San Angeles, and Ocean Bluff, or the domed city of Corinth. They're the only places we can be safe. But you have to make inside to the city walls before the defense shields are activated. Please…hurry."_

* * *

><p>"Battle plan," Jackie stood in the center of a circle with the rangers. Every ranger team to ever exist and every member that was still alive were gathered around and about to head into battle with Venjix. The allies were safe watching the kids inside Corinth or one of the portal cities. But everyone was helping out. "Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, you'll fight off the grinders and anything thrown our way. Light Speed, Time Force, Wild Force, help get people inside to the cities. Overdrive, Jungle Fury, help out where you can. Ninjetti and anyone else, you're with me. Let's do this and may the power protect you all." Everyone nodded. With their teams, they formed a line. All the Ninjetti rangers were in the middle, Jackie dead center. The Corinth City military was helping them out. People were already running to the cities as the war raged on. "Ready?"<p>

"Ready!"

"It's morphing time!"

"We need ranger power now!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Light Speed Rescue!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Fire Dino Mystic Drive, Accelerate!"

"Power Rangers!"

Jackie finished the morphing sequence. Each team set off on their part of the mission. Jackie led the Ninjetti into battle against the heavier things. No one saw them morphing, but when they saw power rangers, they knew they were going to be protected the best they could. After all, the rangers never let them down before. A little ways away, a bit closer to the city, the army fought and helped the rangers.

"Colonel Truman," a soldier ran up to the African American, bald, colonel, who was standing in uniform, watching and giving orders.

"Easy son," he ordered. "Get yourself together and give me a proper report."

"Yes sir," the soldier nodded. "They've broken through the west corridor into zone Delta, sir. We can't hold them off, even with the ranger's help."

"Eagle Squad?" the colonel removed his glasses.

"We lost contact with air support over an hour ago sir," the soldier stated.

"Got it covered," Jackie, morphed as the epic ranger, came up to them. She wanted to fight closer to the city. The other Ninjetti were working on putting up a shield. "I can send one of them up to search the skies and report." She turned to Shane, who wasn't far from her. "Shane, go for the skies and find the eagle squad!" The colonel and the military – since the rangers who lived on Earth moved to Corinth or one of the portal cities – were made aware by Jackie of who the rangers were and their plans to help the city. Intrigued by the idea of giving Corinth its own protectors, he came up with the idea to create a new ranger team… with help of course. Jackie approved and because of all the good the rangers do, if any of them had special powers, they were allowed to live there, as long as they swore an oath to only use them to fight evil. Which of course, they all agreed.

"Thanks," Truman looked as Shane, being an air ninja, took to the skies.

"What should I do sir?" the soldier wondered, curious.

"Go shoot at something," Truman instructed. The soldier ran off. Jackie placed a hand on the man's shoulder. She understood how he felt. In the week she had been here, the two had become close friends and had worked on Project Ranger with a third, who neither had yet met in person. Jackie knew what the Colonel was going through. After all, she lost loved ones too.

"Be right back," Jackie walked over to a bus pulling in. It came to the stop by the dome and opened its doors. A Scottish man, roughly twenty and wearing blue, tossed a piece of broken metal off the bus. A mother, followed by Jackie, came to the door.

"Oh hi," he turned to a little girl in the front seat. "This will be your stop little lass." He picked her up and handed her to her mother. His accent was clear when he spoke. "There you go." The mother smiled her thanks and ran off. Jackie stepped forward.

"You," she spoke, causing him to turn to her. His eyes widened in shock at the fact he was meeting a world famous power ranger. "What are you doing behind the wheel of the transports?"

"I would be driving it," he grinned. He was a bit shocked that she didn't seem angry by the fact, but shook it off. "What else would I be doing?"

"And you made it through the entire Venjix in one piece?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Aye." A piece of the front of the bus fell off. "Well, maybe a few pieces…but, you know, we made it." An explosion unleashed in the distance and screams were heard.

"Get these people out of here and into the city now," Jackie ordered. She raced towards her teammates to help strengthen the shield they were putting up.

"Fall back!" the colonel yelled. "Everyone inside the city walls now!" The rangers helped escort the remaining people in, most of the time teleporting in and out. Shane had accompanied them after searching and finding nothing. Left and right shots were fired as people, helped by rangers and each other, headed into the city. When they saved everyone they could, the rangers all stood around in the city, demorphed. Jackie and Hunter ran over to the Colonel as the rangers rested. Most of them just teleported back to their families and homes. Thankfully, none of them died in the fight. "Stand by to raise the shield."

"But sir," the soldier next to the three protested. "Your sons…they're still…"

"On my signal," Truman interrupted. The army could be heard approaching. "Seal all city gates. Raise the shields." The soldier repeated the orders into his walkie talkie.

"Go check on everyone," Jackie instructed her husband. "Make sure they're all right."

"Be back soon," he kissed her before hopping through the portal. It was the one that led to the portal cities. The gates to the city began to close. A motorcycle came close in the distance.

"Sir…"

"Come on," Jackie bit her lip in hope, wishing the riders would make it in. As they got closer, the driver turned the bike on its side and skidded into the shield. The shields shut a second behind them. The driver set the bike back upright and pulled to a stop. The first to pull off the helmet was a blonde in yellow. The boy behind her was the Colonel's youngest son, Scott. He was in red and had little hair on his head. The city shield was put up and the authentic sky was put in place. The environment felt like the outside world that once was.

"See?" the girl, who Jackie recognized as Summer Landsdown, whose parents she met a few months back, spoke. "I told you."

"Eagle Two," Colonel Mason spoke to his son. "Eagle two…report. Where's eagle one?"

Scott faced his father with a sullen expression. "Eagle one is down sir. He's gone."

"Dismissed," Mason sighed.

"Oh but dad…"

"I said dismissed." The colonel and his soldier walked away.

"Come here," Jackie pushed the two away, leading them both to a medical tent. "Let's look at that arm and have you guys checked out."

* * *

><p>…<em>five months later, mid October, somewhere outside the dome…<em>

The barren land of the wastelands outside of the portal cities and Corinth lay polluted and undisturbed. That was, until, a tall man roughly twenty, possibly twenty one, wearing all black, drove by in his beat up car. It still worked perfectly, for the most part. He drove along, the radio on. Beside him riding shotgun was a young boy he befriended out here. The boy was about nine and had dirty blonde, nearly brown, hair and wore silver. He sat back and enjoyed the ride. The older guy didn't know the boy's name, but the boy didn't know the guy's name. Just two strangers trying to reach Corinth City.

When the driver pulled to a stop, both got out to stretch their legs. They had masks on to prevent the pollution from getting to them. They stood side by side and each drank from their water bottles. The boy had a backpack full of survival tools. It was what a ninja learned best. Yes, he was a fire ninja in search of his family. Both got back in the car and drove off again.

Moving fast, they set on their journey. It was a silent ride, but both were fine. When they stopped and got out again, they each drank more water. A small flower bloomed nearby. Deciding to help, each dumped some water onto it. The driver scanned the area. It appeared to be toxic free, so both removed their masks. They made their way back to the car. Upon reaching it, both turned when they heard a noise. The younger of the two tapped the older one and nodded towards the nearby grinders. As the robots came closer, the two attacked.

Finished, they got ready to head off again towards the city. They drove off, leaving the destroyed grinders behind. After getting far away and after about another couple hours, they stopped to stretch again. The elder of the two pulled out a map to look at it and stuck a lollipop in his mouth. For some reason, it helped him think. The younger of the two pointed at their path and traced it to the city. Taking his pocket watch out, the man opened it, letting a familiar, calming tune play. He got lost in thought because he never noticed someone behind them. That was until he felt something jab him in the back.

"Hold it right there," a voice instructed. The boy whipped around from his side of the car and spotted a tall boy, around twenty and with light brown curly hair wearing green, jabbing the older man with a piece of a truck. The dirty blonde sent his traveling buddy a look that said it wasn't anything too dangerous or deadly. "Eyes front! Hands up. Hands up where I can see them!"

"Okay," the man dropped his lollipop on the ground and held his hands up.

"Okay now my friend," the other man spoke. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm gonna count…"

"No."

"Wait. What? No? How can you say no? I-I-I haven't even told you my demands yet."

"Oh brother," the young boy groaned.

"Now you've made me lose my train of thought," the curly haired guy sighed.

"You want to start over?" the man in black offered.

"No no. We'll just…keep going. Uh, I need to take your car, well, let's say borrow. I need to borrow your car okay? That sounds better."

"And those are your demands huh?"

"Yeah yeah. Nonnegotiable."

"Can I say something now?"

"Sure."

"No."

"Okay. That's fine," he shrugged. "You know, see, I wasn't gonna bring this up, because, uh, it's kind of rude, but I'm the one holding the blaster here. Plus, I'm a desperate and dangerous…"

"You're not holding a blaster," the other two interrupted.

"I've seen blasters in my life and that piece of metal is nothing in comparison," the younger boy smirked. It was true. What do you expect from a kid he grew up living with power rangers? He was bound to see some weapons at some point. Not to mention the fact he was one himself.

"I think I am," the other boy argued. "What else would it be?"

"It feels like a four and a half inch outtake muffler," the eldest rolled his eyes. "Kind of like the one you might have pulled off that rig over there."

"Maybe…I mean, that's an interesting theory. But…a smart guy like me, might uh…he might disguise his blaster." The man whipped around, knocking the muffler away. Both faced the curly hand man, ready to fight. "Wait. Okay, not the face, not the face, all right?"

"Any food, water, gas?" the man picked up the other's backpack and dug through.

"Uh, no no. That's…that's some of the other stuff I was planning to borrow from you." His backpack was shoved back at him. "Whoa whoa where are you going?" he followed the two to the car. "You can't leave me here." The radio spoke of Corinth. "Corinth? You're both looking for Corinth City. Am I right? Yeah sure I mean the radiation makes the compass go screwy."

"Told ya," the boy huffed.

"Messes with the radio frequencies too," the green clad man continued. "Very hard to find your way. Fortunately for you, I can take you there."

"If you knew where Corinth was," the elder man looked at him. "You'd be there."

"I just came from there. Look, I'm serious. See?" he flashed his ID. "Corinth Citizen ID."

"Ziggy?" the man read as he looked it over. "Your name is Ziggy?"

"Yep," Ziggy replied. "That's me."

"What you doing out here Ziggy?" the little boy wondered. He knew why he was out here. He had gotten his sister's warning a bit too late and missed getting to the city on the day of the attack. Of course, he was more concerned with finding his parents and didn't want to stop.

"You know, it's a long story," he chuckled. "I'd be happy to tell you the whole thing on the way. Or maybe I could just get in and keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah," the elder man nodded. "The second one."

* * *

><p>"So neither of you have told me your names yet," Ziggy noted from the passenger seat. The boy had shifted to the back and the man continued driving. They were back on the road and had been for a while.<p>

"Oliver," the boy spoke, using his last name. If he said his first, it could cause issues with them figuring out who he really is. "Call me Oliver."

"I don't know," the man replied.

"You don't know if you want to tell me your name?" Ziggy frowned.

"I don't know my name," he corrected.

"Well, where are you from? I mean, who are you then?"

"I'm from Angel Grove and the other part I can't say," Oliver gave his answers.

"I don't know," the other man replied.

"You know," Ziggy sat up. "If we're gonna be partners, I feel like we should work on our communications…oh wait wait wait!" the man slammed on the brakes.

"Warning next time please!" Oliver groaned as he picked himself up. There wasn't a seat in the back. They looked in the distance and saw Corinth City.

"See?" Ziggy pointed. "Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers. Corinth City. Now, we probably want to pull off the road here and just wait 'til dark."

"We can't stop."

"What?"

"We're running on fumes. If I kill the engine now, I may not be able to start it again."

"No no. No, this is a joke, right? You're not serious?" Ziggy blinked. The man revved the engine and sped off towards the city. "Okay stop. Time out. Look, we need a reality check."

"This seems pretty real to me," Oliver shrugged.

"All right let me spell this out for you," Ziggy breathed. "No one has ever run the barricade into the city during daylight. Understand? No one." The other two occupants shared a look.

"Well, I'm about as close to no one as you're going to meet," the elder stated.

"Ok uh, you know what? You can drop me off anywhere along here. Or here or here. There! Aw that spot would've been really good." Motorbikes could be heard and grinders rode towards them. "It's the perimeter patrol. And they're right on top of us. They are right on top of us."

"Not for long," Oliver huffed. He climbed over Ziggy and out the window before climbing onto the roof.

"What's he doing?" Ziggy went wide eyed, horrified. "He's going to kill himself!"

"Just wait," the other man smirked. He knew what the little boy was capable of. On the roof of the moving vehicle, Oliver stood, now in his ninja uniform, and his stance didn't slip. He glared at the approaching grinders. Smirking, he sent fire balls, streams, jets, and bombs at them. One by one the grinders blew up. He couldn't hear what was going on in the car. Though he did catch a bit of one of Ziggy's statements.

"…with Willy Wonka at the wheel." Oliver rolled his eyes as he continued fighting. His traveling partner helped him out by tossing a few explosives out the window and at the grinders. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Trust me," Oliver could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "You're already there."

"It's my sister's bad side you don't want to get on," he showed his face next to Ziggy. The boy jumped as the man laughed. "Trust me. It's far from pretty. You see her angry, you've seen hell." Oliver went back onto the roof and continued his assault. The sounds of explosions drowned out what Ziggy and the man were talking about now.

"The Venjix Barricade!" Ziggy yelled. Oliver turned and noticed.

"Shit," he cursed. For a nine year old, he had a vivid vocabulary. "Please let the power protect me," he whispered into the air as he morphed into the Silver Mighty Morphing ranger. Grinders began firing and Oliver held them off as the man swerved through. "Hang on guys!"

But they didn't hear his warning.

"Dillon."

"What?"

"You can call me Dillon," the man told Ziggy. And that was before they were enveloped in a flash and Ziggy began muttering about how they were all going to die.

* * *

><p>"Sir," General Hicks spoke to Colonel Mason Truman inside the Corinth City command base. "We're picking up an incoming bio signal… outside the dome sir."<p>

"Talk to me Vasquez," Mason ordered.

"A single vehicle," the brunette reported. "Driving straight through…or so it appears…the Venjix Barricade. Definitely human, two…maybe three bio fields."

"Well which is it? Two or three?"

"The scan must be off sir. It's reading two and a half."

"Alert Dr. K and Jackie," Mason ordered. Jackie had been working with the Colonel on the town's safety and concerns, being a legendary ranger and all. Half of a monitor showed a video of Jackie, getting ready to receive the news and the other half was white with the letter K in the middle. They all watched the progress of the vehicle.

"Impossible," they heard Jackie mutter over the com link.

"What's impossible?" Vasquez wondered.

"One of the bio fields. One of them seems familiar to me," she turned around and began talking to someone behind her. She faced the screen. "Can we get a close up of the bio fields?"

"They made it," Hicks interrupted.

"Dr. K," Mason prompted for what to do.

"Lower the shield and open the gate please, colonel," the computer spoke.

"There's going to be infiltration before we can power the shield back up," Mason argued.

"Understood," K replied. "My team is on the way." Jackie left the screen, getting ready to go on her mission.

* * *

><p>"I'm alive!" Ziggy cheered as they drove into the city. Oliver had demorphed and hopped off the roof, grabbing his backpack of survival. "We made it!"<p>

"Later guys," Oliver waved. "I gotta go!" and before either could stop him, he ninja streaked off.

"Not yet," Dillon spotted the grinders that followed them. Along with them was an attack bot. The shield to the city was open. Before the boys could do anything, five people in uniforms ran out. Each wore a jacket in different colors along with jeans, boots, and a shirt in their color. Wearing red was Scott Truman. Yellow was Summer Landsdown. Blue was Flynn McAllister. Pink was Becca Scott. And lastly, in indigo, was the famous Indigo ranger, Jackie Oliver-Bradley. Sure it was purple, but it was more of a bluish purple and a different shade. Each jacket had a different number on it. The five pulled out what they needed most.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" they screamed. And before Dillon and Ziggy's eyes, the five morphed into the RPM power rangers, Corinth's defenders. They rushed the grinders and attack bot as the attack came. Their five months of training had shown in their fighting.

"Nitro Sword!" Scott called.

"No cogs, but just as easy to beat!" Jackie called to her friend over her shoulder as she flipped on over.

"Hey, you faced cogs," Becca retorted. "I never have. But compared to tyranodrones, putties, tengas, chillers, and lava lizards, I agree!"

None of them noticed the attack bot heading for Ziggy and Dillon. Summer jumped on the hood and threatened the monster back. It dodged her attack and ran off. She and the others followed it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ziggy cheered as they saw the rangers call upon their weapons. "Go Rangers!"

"Street Saber!"

"Turbo Cannon!"

"Zip Charger!"

"Drive daggers!"

"Speed bow!"

"Wait," Dillon frowned as the rangers charged the attack bot. "Go what?"

"Rangers," Ziggy stated. "Power Rangers."

"What's a power ranger?"

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the first chapter of the sequel. Who was really the boy with Dillon and Ziggy? And what was that light? And Jackie and Becca are rangers again? As for Becca's drive daggers, they are not the same as the overdrive ones. These are styled for this team and her specifically. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Fade to Black

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 2: Fade to Black**

_A/N: So last time, Dylan (if you hadn't guessed), Dillon, and Ziggy all made it to Corinth. Dylan disappeared when they got there. The rangers appeared and the remaining two boys watched as the rangers took on the attack bot._

_Just to be clear, from here on out, it starts in October and will end in mid July. So now, it's mid October._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Ziggy blinked as he sat beside Dillon in the car, watching the rangers fight. "What do you mean by 'what's a power ranger?'" he pointed at the fight before them. "There…that…those."<p>

"Street saber strike!" Scott cried as he went to hit the attack bot. Becca and Jackie were tag teaming and fighting against the bot as if they were the same person.

"Turbo Cannon!" Flynn fired up the massive weapon. "Fire!" it blasted the attack bot.

"Zip charger!" Summer followed, using her weapon. "Activate!" she fired, also hitting the monster. By this point, Dillon and Ziggy had gotten out of the car to watch. The rangers chased after the attack bot, Jackie and Becca close on its heels.

"Quick, combine weapons!" the brunette instructed as they regrouped. The five combined their weapons to create one big one. "Road Blaster! Engine cell, activate!" She fired it up. "Target locked."

"Fire!" the trigger was pulled. They struck the attack bot.

"Direct hit," Becca grinned. Nothing new in that department. A buzzing was heard from above. Everyone looked up, including Dillon and Ziggy.

"Aw man," Jackie stomped her foot. "I hate it when they do that!"

"_Rangers, this is Dr. K. Do you have a visual on the incoming target?"_

"That's affirmative," Scott confirmed to their mentor through the communication system.

"They'd be a bit had to miss," Flynn agreed. The flying attackers landed and fired.

"_Rangers, I'm downloading the zord attack vehicles to you. Standby."_

"Hit it doc!" Scott nodded as they pulled out their morphers. Each pushed a button as the five respective zords came in. "Activating Eagle Racer!"

"Activating Lion Hauler!"

"Activating Bear Crawler!"

"Activating Swan Mover!"

"Activating Dragon Shipper!" All the zords appeared in their respective animals. The rangers hopped into them respectively and strapped in. The sky fighters fired back at them.

"Attack formation Delta!" Scott ordered. "I'm on point."

"Watch those blasters red!" Summer warned.

"Increasing deflectors!"

"They're going to the east," Flynn called.

"Going airborne," Jackie flipped a few switches. Scott and Becca copied her actions. They were, after all, the only ones with flying zords. They took to the air and began beating up the flyers. They landed when their part was done.

"Blue, clear a path for yellow!" Becca instructed.

"Right, I'm on it," Flynn set to work. He stormed through the grinders on the ground. Summer pulled her zord to a stop near some grinders. On the ground, Ziggy and Dillon watched.

"Look," the curly haired boy pointed across from them. "Grinders are going to ambush yellow."

"I hate grinders," Dillon sighed. Both got back in the car and Dillon started it up. It refused to do so because they were out of gas. "Come on…"

"I'm going in!" Summer headed for her zone.

"Watch your back," Scott warned. "Yellow, you're taking fire from your three o'clock!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" the blonde groaned.

"This never gets boring," Jackie sighed happily as she took out some of the flyers. Despite this being her ninth time as a ranger, she still enjoyed it.

"Civilians coming up," Becca reported. She spotted Dillon backing his car into the grinders that were ambushing Summer. The barrels he knocked over sent the grinders and their weapon flying and down. The weapon fired straight up at its own kind. "Grinders are neutralized."

"Enemy attack wave contained," Scott added.

"Thank you," Summer thanked Dillon, having no idea who he was. "Whoever you are."

"We still got grinders coming in from the north," Flynn stated.

"Not a problem," Jackie shrugged. She turned her zord so if faced north. Opening its mouth and using her fire ninja powers, she sent a fire jet at them, destroying them. "Nothing to it. The enemy is retreating from all fronts."

"_City shield restored to full power. Sealing all the city gates."_

"About time," Becca muttered. The city returned to how it was before Dillon and Ziggy had entered it. But that didn't stop the attack bot from growing full size.

"It's not over yet," the blue ranger groaned.

"Rangers, form High Octane Megazord," Scott called. With the push of a few buttons, the five rangers formed their megazord. "Vector scope online." With the zords fitting perfectly in the combination of each other, the rangers set to work once more.

"Attack sequence mustang," Summer instructed.

"Roger that."

"Ready? Go!" The zord held up a shield to protect themselves from the blow.

"Let's finish it," Flynn grinned.

"You said the magic words," Becca and Jackie smirked. Stuffing the exhaust pipes on the attack bot, they managed to blow him up. The attack bot was destroyed. And using their saber, they were able to finish him off for good. The rangers reappeared on the ground, the three girls beating the guys. They ran over towards Dillon and Ziggy. Pushing a button on their morphers, their helmets vanished. Military cars drove in on the scene and walked over to the boys.

"Hey," Summer faced Dillon. "I don't know how to thank you."

"I need some gas," he shrugged. "Some water, and I'll be on my way." One of the soldiers spun him around. "Look I'm not staying!"

"It's cool guys," Ziggy flashed his ID. "I'm with my amigo here, Mr. Hero himself. Um, we're like brothers." The soldiers ran scans on the two.

"Sir, he's an infiltrator," one of them spoke.

"Uh I don't even know this guy," Ziggy tried protesting as he too was arrested.

"Sir," the soldier ignored him. "Picking up eternal Venjix hardware sir. Generation seven at least." They dragged the two boys away as Scott and Flynn came up behind the girls.

* * *

><p>Back at the garage, also known as the ranger's base of operations, the team was scanning over a piece of the demolished attack bot. Hunter Bradley, Jackie's husband, and Trent Fernandez, Becca's boyfriend of five or so years, was there as well. Both couples lived in the garage like everyone else, but each had their own rooms. Ella, since it was the end of the world, was living with Conner and Kira elsewhere in the city. It was safer for her that way. Of course, Jackie visited her younger sister when she could.<p>

"What are we looking at here doc?" Scott wondered, turning to the computer screen.

_"Something different,"_ K replied. _"Radically advanced. Venjix technology is now evolving at an exponential rate. If we don't upgrade the fire power and our zord configurations, Venjix will overrun the city within a month."_

"We're gonna have to activate series black," Flynn stated. "There's no way around it."

"Yes but we don't have an operator that can handle the series black file hardware," Becca argued. "At least, I don't think we do."

"Where are we supposed to find one now?" Scott agreed. Jackie and Summer got lost in thought, but for different reasons.

* * *

><p>"So you're aware that you have robotic technology throughout your body?" Mason questioned Dillon in one of the cells. "And have no idea how it got there?"<p>

"That's right," he replied emotionlessly.

"And you don't know your own name," Mason nodded. "Where you from?"

"That's right." Now it was as if he didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Something wrong?" Hunter appeared by his wife's side as she sat around the kitchen area. It was small, but suited the rangers well enough.<p>

"Not really," the brunette offered him an innocent smile. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ," he snorted. "I know something's bothering you."

"Damn animal spirit connection thing," Jackie cursed. Hunter only laughed. Thanks to the fact the monkey and dragon were soul mates, they could feel what each other were feeling.

"What's it about this time?"

"Dylan," Jackie sighed. "I could've sworn I found his life signature today."

"When?" Hunter shot up. He liked the young boy and Dylan liked him. But Dylan had been M.I.A. since 2006, despite the fact Ooze was gone. They only knew he was alive because if he died, their animal spirits would feel it, which meant they would feel it as well.

"When those two guys were on their way into the city," she explained. "There were two full human signatures, one possible one. One of the definite ones matched Dylan's, so I can only think that he's somewhere in the city."

"Did you try calling him?"

A look of realization hit Jackie's face. "No, not yet."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hunter asked. "Go call him!" Jackie gave him a kiss before running off into their room.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do you remember?" Mason asked Dillon. The boy's answers were short and to the point, which meant this could be done fast. Mason had called Jackie in for help, knowing she had a way to get answers from most anybody. She had yet to show up.<p>

"That I need some gas," he replied.

Mason picked up a paper. "So we can also assume that these robotic upgrades provides enhanced physical abilities?" Summer and Jackie appeared outside the cell, watching it progress. "Extra strength, improved…" he accidentally knocked his cup off the table. Dillon lunged and caught it before it hit the ground. His improved reflexes demonstration had answered the colonel's question. Dillon set the cup back on the table.

"Sir I'm gonna mark that down as a definite," Hicks scribbled away on the pad. Mason smirked.

"I'm seeing the problem here," he stood. "I mean, how am I supposed to know if you're a human that's part machine or a machine that's part human?"

"Maybe you should flip a coin," Dillon suggested. Both girls watching had to suppress laughs.

"You know when it comes down to it, you can side with us or you can side them."

"I side with myself. Every time."

"Colonel could we please have a minute?" Summer asked, bringing attention to them. Mason looked at them before nodding. A guard opened the door and let the two girls in as Mason and Hicks left. The door was shut again.

"Hello at last," Dillon leaned forward on the table. "Can I be honest with you two?"

"Give it a shot," Summer encouraged.

"Yellow and indigo," he smirked. "Not your colors."

"I told Dr. K that but he didn't listen!" Jackie grinned, glad someone agreed with her.

"Well what color were you supposed to be?" Summer looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "You've been just about every other one." Yes, the other RPM rangers knew about her past as a ranger, since they saw the video diary as she was adding more to it.

"Crimson? Scarlet? Gold? Maroon? Magenta? Any time you want me to stop listing the weird colors…"

"Shut up," Summer rolled her eyes. She turned back to Dillon. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Let's hear it," he sighed.

"Do you have to work really hard at the whole brooding, bad boy thing?" she wondered, curious. "Like seriously, do you get up and practice every morning in front of the mirror?" She grinned when he didn't answer. "I'm Summer, she's Jackie."

"Dillon," he replied. Jackie pouted at the name. "You can call me Dillon."

"Now I gotta come up with a new name for you," she grumbled. Summer and Dillon both frowned at her.

"Why?"

"So I don't get him confused with one of my friends," the brunette half lied. Truth was that not only was it her friend's name, but her brother's name as well. And it also hurt a bit to call someone else that name…at least until she found or saw her brother again.

"Well can I ask another question…"

"Look," the boy cut Summer off. "I'm telling you people the truth. I don't know who I am or where I came from…"

"I don't care where you came from," she interrupted. A familiar tune to him played as the blonde brought the open pocket watch to the table. "I wanna know where you're going." She closed the watch and laid it on the table. "Nice meeting you Dillon." The two girls stood and left. As they rounded the corner outside, Jackie nudged her friend.

"So?" she prompted.

"What?"

"You totally like him!"

"As if," the blonde scoffed. The two girls made their way back to the base.

* * *

><p>"I mean, he's a machine now isn't he?" Flynn asked as the rangers all gathered around Dr. K. Jackie was in the lab running a DNA test on Dillon. Thanks to her ninja skills, she was able to snatch a piece of hair and since he was partly human, there had to have been some DNA left in him.<p>

_"Technically,"_ the computer responded. _"He's a human with concise cybernetic modifications."_

"Technically?" Trent raised an eyebrow from his spot next to Becca.

"Now I'm just a simple mechanic, not a scientist," Flynn continued. "I'm seeing metal. I'm seeing bolts and I'm seeing circuitry. Now if that is not a machine, I don't know what is."

"But he's still got human parts too," Hunter recalled what Jackie told him. "He's only half machine."

"A hybrid," Becca concluded.

"There's more to him than that," Summer argued.

_"Scott,"_ K spoke to one of the two leaders. Jackie was the other one, since she helped get this team started and because of her experience. _"You're one of the team leaders. It's yours and Jackie's call."_

"Look Summer," Scott turned to his friend. "I honestly hope that you know what you're doing with this. I really do. Because I cannot see anything impressive about this guy at all."

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Hunter asked. Once again, he was beside his wife, helping her search for Dillon's real identity.<p>

"Nothing yet," she shook her head. "It's like whomever he was completely disappeared off the globe when Venjix attacked."

"Can't be all that bad, can it?" he frowned. "I mean, things could be worse."

"Like worse than Venjix getting stronger or worse than her coming out?"

Hunter thought for a moment. "Both at the same time."

"Must be pretty bad then," she laughed.

"Come up with a new name for him yet?"

"Cheese."

"Cheese?" Hunter frowned.

"Well, he hardly smiles and that's what you say to get people to smile when you take their picture, so it fits…sort of."

"So what's he like anyway?" Hunter wondered, pulling up a chair.

"Brooding, like you," she recalled. "Mysterious, confused, reminds me of you in a way."

"Okay…"

"I can see a bit of resemblance between you two as well," Jackie narrowed her eyes as she compared similarities in her head. Of course, as far as she knew, Hunter's only living relative was Blake, and they were only adoptive siblings. Unless there were other siblings he had but barely remembered or didn't remember at all.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Either that or it's my imagination," she shrugged and moved away from the monitor. It would let her know when it found a match. Hunter got up and followed her. The two were still as in love as they could be and they had only been married for a little more than a year. And both knew that as far as relationships among everyone was going, Ethan and Dianne were engaged, Trent was planning to ask Becca soon, Mack and Rose had gotten married along with Ronny and Will, Vida and Chip got married, and Maddie and Nick were also engaged. So two, soon to be three, engaged couples, and six married couples, and one still dating couple (Casey and Lily).

"Doesn't hurt to imagine things."

"Well I…" Jackie paused, catching sight of the monitor the others were watching it showed three prisoners rolling down the stairs, as if they were tossed down.

"Sweet mother of molasses," Flynn gaped.

"Impressive enough for you?" Summer smirked, turning to the two leaders and shutting off the monitor.

* * *

><p>"Dillon," Summer greeted the boy as the entire team, Hunter and Trent included, walked into the questioning cell. "This is Scott…"<p>

"Scott Truman," Scott handled his own introduction. "One of the team leaders."

"And this is…"

"Flynn," the blue ranger cut Summer off. "Just Flynn."

"And I'm Becca Scott," Becca concluded the introductions. "This is Trent and Hunter." Now that Hunter had seen this man, he could help but feel that he was a bit familiar.

"There's someone else we'd like you to meet," Summer added. Flynn pulled out a laptop and opened it, setting it on the table facing Dillon. "The man behind the ranger technology."

_"Greetings Dillon,"_ K greeted. _"My name is Dr. K."_

Dillon scoffed. "Man, I thought I was weird. You guys beat me by a mile."

"Actually," Becca pointed as Jackie. "She beats everyone hands down in that department." Jackie smacked her friend upside the head.

"Dr. K?" Dillon continued. "That's too much. You guys are just…"

"The only chance you have," Jackie cut him off, putting her hands on the table and glaring at him. "Of ever getting out of this place."

"And what do I have to do?" Dillon seemed amused. "Buy a ticket in your little freak show?"

"Not exactly," Flynn snorted.

"You have to join us," Summer stated.

"So, what's it gonna be Dillon?" Scott asked. "Are you in…or are you out?"

Dylan thought this over. "Well now that all depends. Do I get to pick my own color?"

* * *

><p>AN: So there's many secrets, twists, turns, and surprises ahead. It's the weekend, so many chapters will be written. Anyway, will Jackie find out who Dillon really is? And what secrets of the past will there be to reveal? What lies ahead?


	3. Rain

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 3: Rain**

_A/N: So Jackie is going to be calling Dillon "Cheese," so she doesn't confuse him with her brother. Lots of her ranger friends have weird nickname, like hers is skittles and Becca's is goldilocks (because of her first ranger color), Hunter is monkey boy, not sure on others yet. Well, she might call Ziggy "evil" when he becomes the green ranger. But more to come. Anyway, what's going to happen now?_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"So here we are," Scott introduced as he and Summer threw open the doors of the garage. Trent was sitting on a couch drawing as Flynn and Hunter were working on the cars and bikes. Jackie and Becca were out getting smoothies from Ernie's for everyone. Dillon was getting the grand tour of the ranger base. "Home sweet home."<p>

"We call it the garage," Summer stated as they walked in, doors shutting behind them.

"See if you can guess why," Flynn rolled out from under his car. He stood and set the tools down.

"Yours?" Dillon asked the red ranger, pointing at a red and black car.

"All seven hundred horses," he grinned proudly.

"Cute toy," Dillon stated.

"Smoothies!" Jackie and Becca called as they teleported back in via Jackie's fire powers. They each carried a small tray of smoothies from Ernie's.

"About time," Hunter jumped up. Everyone ran over and grabbed their smoothies. Becca and Jackie took theirs and threw the trays out.

"On the house as always," the brunette grinned. "How's the tour going?"

"Well you two kind of interrupted it," Trent shrugged, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "But pretty well."

"New sketch?" Becca peered at the notebook in his hands.

"Not until it's done."

"Fine."

"Well back to the tour," Summer went back on topic. They all headed to the monitors where schematics for the ranger zords were being displayed. "These are the real toys."

"Where did all this stuff come from?" Dillon asked.

_"It came from me,"_ K appeared on one of the monitors.

"As well as a team of ranger geniuses," Jackie added. "Including myself." She moved towards the opening lab door. "Right this way. We'll show you." The rangers walked into the lab and faced yet another monitor.

_"Three years before the Venjix virus attack,"_ K began explaining. _"I was the leader of a research team developing exoskeletal robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. We were attempting to harness the human body's natural electrical output to prolong the suits battling life when we had a breath through…the discovery of a universal bioelectric field… an unseen energy grid that connects the life force of all living things."_

"Also known as the morphing grid," Becca rolled her eyes. She and Jackie hated how the doctor kept getting all technical.

_"Manipulating this field allowed for unimagined advancements in technology,"_ K continued. _"Including these…ranger prototype series covert infantry bio suits."_ In the cases behind them, the suit chambers lit up. It had seven slots, one for each suit. The only ones unused were black and green.

"Right," Dillon stepped closer to examine them. "Because nothing says 'covert' like bright red, yellow, blue, pink, and indigo spandex."

"Yes!" Jackie and Becca high fived. Another point for them against the doctor. "Another point for us!"

"Point?" Dillon frowned.

_"That is not spandex!"_ K yelled.

"It is and always will be a magical form of spandex!" Jackie challenged.

"Ask any past ranger," Becca agreed.

"Doc K can get a little defensive about his work," Summer explained. "And those three have been debating over whether it's really spandex or not for months."

_"The material is a self assembling nano fiber formed with an intracellular sheet of memory allow."_

"My mistake," the soon to be black ranger rolled his eyes. "Now is that machine washable or strictly dry clean only?" the others smirked as his witty comment.

_"You've seen this in action,"_ K huffed. _"You know what it can do."_

"Yes and it's all very impressive. But I don't belong here. I'm not cut out to be your black power dude."

_"Ranger operator series black,"_ K corrected.

"Whatever," Dillon shook his head. "I'm no superhero. Besides, I got places to go…"

"Promises to keep," Summer finished.

"Something like that."

"Now," Flynn spoke. "As I seem to remember, the only place you have to go is back to that cell where we found you."

"And just how long do you think that's gonna hold me, blue boy?" Dillon challenged.

"Guys," Scott began. "Forget him. This chump…would never make it through basic testing anyways."

"Testing? What testing?"

* * *

><p>"The acute physical and mental skills needed to operate the ranger bio hardware are extremely rare," Summer explained. They had just began testing with running a scan over Dillon.<p>

"Three dimensional special orientation," Flynn stated. Dillon was being spun around and to their surprise, not getting dizzy. Even as it picked up speed, he held no reaction.

"Motor reaction and adaption capability," Scott continued as Dillon had another scan run over him.

"Die Cheese!" Jackie shouted as she threw plastic balls at Dillon. This was part of the testing.

"Cheese?" Everyone else turned to Hunter, knowing he'd know.

"Another one of her crazy nicknames," he sighed. They nodded in understanding. Dillon was dodging every one that flew his way. More scans and tests were run on him.

"Anatomical stress resistance," Becca bit her lip. They put Dillon through an earthquake simulation. The boy faked a yawn. When they tested him for speed, he ran a mile within seconds.

"Field-motion recovery," Jackie narrowed her eyes. She watched as Dillon performed pushups, a large boulder on his back, and without breaking a sweat.

"Panic control reflexes…"

"Liquid immersion capabilities…"

"Horizon line recovery time…"

"Anatomical flexibility…"

"Disruptive motor coordinations…"

"Basic lung capacity…"

"Environment resistance…"

* * *

><p>"His scores are too high to measure," Summer awed. "Kind of like Jackie's was." They had just finished testing Dillon and were checking over the results.<p>

_"His bionic implants are giving him the extra reflex and coordination skills,"_ K explained.

"I don't care," Scott huffed. "Sorry. I just don't trust this guy."

"Jealous," Jackie coughed. Scott glared at her as she held a smirk.

"Look I don't trust him either okay?" Flynn agreed. "But it's not like we have a whole line of other qualified candidates just stretching 'round the corner now do we?"

_"We have no choice,"_ K stated. _"Series black needs to go operational before the city's defenses are breached again."_

* * *

><p>"Corinth city," Summer sighed happily as the rangers walked through the park. "Self sustained, self contained, living environment."<p>

"Everything's recycled," Becca picked up. "Everything's programmed…" thunder rumbled. "Even the weather."

"I know what you're trying to do," Dillon deadpanned. "You're trying to show me what it is I'd be fighting to protect."

"We're trying to show you why it's worth fighting for," Jackie corrected.

"You're trying to make me care," Dillon retorted.

"Look, once your DNA is bonded to the series black morpher, it's permanent," Summer explained. "We'd be trusting you with all of this."

"Don't. You can't."

"Why not?" the three girls demanded as they stopped walking. They turned to glare at the boy.

"I'm just not that kind of person, okay? Someone trusted me once to save them and I…"

"You're still out there looking for them," Jackie cut across. "Even if you can't remember who they are. I can relate."

"You're the kind of person I'd want saving me," Summer added. It began raining, so the three girls moved for cover under the tree where the boys were. Dillon stayed put. He looked around, noting the laughter, smiles, and happiness of the people around him. One little boy and girl caught his attention in particular. They both stood under the umbrella. The boy playfully shoved his sister into the rain and she smiled as she tried to get back under it. After the rain subsided, Dillon walked back to the rangers. "So…you'll do it?"

"I'll do it," he accepted. "One condition."

Scott huffed. "Oh, so now you have conditions?"

"Just one."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Ziggy grinned as he was led out of his cell, being released and going to meet the rangers. "Look, I'm sorry. I would love to stay. I really would, but I got some work for this little group. I don't know if you've heard of them. Uh, they're called…the power rangers." He grinned more as he continued walking.<p>

"Watch your back Ziggy!" one of the inmates warned. The boy shrugged it off as he faced the rangers.

"Hi," he greeted, shaking Summer's hand. "Ziggy Grover, reporting for duty." He shook Becca and Jackie's hands as well. "I'm a huge fan." Flynn held out his hand but got a hug instead.

"Uh okay," Scott turned to Dillon. "One good reason we're bringing this guy with us?"

Dillon shrugged. "He can make shadow puppets."

* * *

><p><em>"Series black DNA morph bonding sequence initiated,"<em> Dr. K stated. Dillon sported the morpher on his wrist and got ready to morph. He locked the engine cell inside. Within the next few seconds, he was fully morphed._ "Series Black unlocked."_

"RPM, Get in Gear!" the others called out as they too morphed. The suits they sported had vanished from the cased chambers. The only one that remained was Series Green. They walked over to Dillon, asking questions about how he felt about it.

"Oh yeah yeah yeah," Ziggy cheered from his chair, eating popcorn. He stood and applauded. "That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen in my…wait wait wait! Don't move. Hold that pose. It's perfect." He pulled out his cell phone and set it to camera mode. "Red, squeeze a little closer to black." He snapped it. "That's perfect. That's great. Yellow, your eyes were closed. Let's try another one?"

"Can he even see my eyes?" Summer frowned.

"Black, can I see you smile?" Ziggy put himself in the picture. "You're a power ranger, so have fun with it."

"Come on take the shot," Dillon groaned. Ziggy took the shot. It came out so he was cutting off everyone but Dillon and Scott. A small bit of Summer got cut off. Dr. K cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm kind of um, I'm kind of ruining the special ranger moment here, aren't I?" Ziggy whispered.

"That's putting it nicely," Becca nodded.

"Totally cool," he surrendered. "I understand. Just pretend like I'm not even here. There is just one thing I got to know. What's with the spandex?"

"Yes!" Becca and Jackie high fived again. Two points more than the doctor on the debate. K, however, got angry and they could tell.

* * *

><p><em>"Would it be cliché to tell you you missed a spot?"<em> K blinked. Ziggy was scrubbing the floor of the garage with a toothbrush for calling it spandex. Summer snorted a laugh as she passed by.

"Welcome aboard," Flynn carried out blankets and handed them to the black ranger. "No turning back now is there?"

"Okay so you got Summer's room over there," Scott pointed up at the balcony across from them, pointing at a yellow door. "Then Jackie and Hunter's room, followed by Becca and Trent's room." He turned and pointed to the balcony behind them. "Our room's are right up that way." Dillon didn't really pay attention as he listened to the tune of his pocket watch.

"Do you sleep with that thing?" Scott wondered.

"I would if I slept." Scott let him be. A few moments later, he shut it and followed. Summer watched him with a puzzled look on her face.

* * *

><p><em>*Come on, pick up!*<em>

Nothing.

_*Please answer me!*_

A few moments of silence. Jackie sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed in her room. Hunter lay on the bed next to her, watching the small TV they had in there. He heard the sigh and looked up at her, concerned.

"Something wrong?" he asked, moving to a sitting position.

"He's not answering again," she groaned, falling back, letting her head rest on Hunter's lap. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Maybe he can't answer at the moment," he reasoned. "He'll call you when he can. But you know he's still alive."

"But I want to see him," she complained. "Know how he is…tell him about mom and dad."

"Just relax," Hunter shifted Jackie into a sitting position. She leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Everything will turn out all right in the end."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Doesn't it always?"

"Still," Jackie pouted. The sound of a revving engine from the garage alerted them both. Jackie bolted out the door with Hunter behind her. They made it just in time to see the back of Scott's car leaving the premises. Ziggy was calling shouts of protest at whoever was driving, which the two could only assume was Dillon.

* * *

><p><em>"Some kind of substance dispersed from inside the city is disrupting the shield frequency,"<em> K reported as the rangers, in their uniforms, came running down the stairs. _"We have multiple panel breaches."_ Scott and the others noticed the open garage door, letting the sunlight in, and Scott's missing car.

"Dillon," Summer whispered. Ziggy shook his head when she looked at him.

"What?" Scott frowned. "My car!"

"I've traced the source," Flynn called. "It's coming straight from sector four water plant."

"You got to be kidding me," Jackie groaned. Her fire powers were useless near water.

"But my car," Scott gaped. "Nobody touches my car."

"Well that's gonna have to wait," Becca stated. They all ran around, getting ready to head out.

* * *

><p>AN: Cut it off there. This story in the series isn't going to have a whole lot of fight or battle scenes, especially as it goes further along. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Go for the Green

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 4: Go for the Green**

_A/N: Chapter four already. As of right now, I have no plans to skip episodes. I actually like this season. Anyway, the green morpher is finally going to be used. What'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"And for our next green ranger candidate," Ziggy introduced a man wearing a cape, jeans, and a t-shirt. They were holding green ranger auditions. Now that they activated the series black morpher, they had to activate series green. Without it, they wouldn't get pleasant results. "Allow me to present Captain Smoothy. Uh, now, he's mostly been working birthday parties and bar mitzvahs, but he could be ready to take it to the next level." Scott, Summer, Flynn, and Becca were all judging those who tried out. Everyone else was back at the ranger base.<p>

"It's horrifying and at the same time, I can't look away," Summer commented as they watched the man perform. His costume had gotten a rip in it, and now he was spinning around wildly. Eventually, the entire costume ripped off, leaving the man in nothing but his blue boxers. The rangers looked away.

"Uh, not to worry," Ziggy stuttered. "He was another warm-up. An appeteaser if you will. Uh, the best candidates are yet to come, so…Sorry can we cut the power to this?"

* * *

><p><em>"Each color of the ranger series is designed to configure the movement of electrons within the energy bio field in a configuration that bends time and space in order to achieve a specific function,"<em> Dr. K explained to Dillon as he and Jackie were running more tests. The others were at the green ranger auditions. Dillon stood on a platform, morphed. His helmet, however, was missing.

"Should I pretend I understood any of that?" he asked.

"It means that most of the suits give the wielder special abilities," Jackie translated.

_"Series Blue suit is designed for time field manipulation,"_ K continued. _"It can halt the movement of electrons through the entire bio field, suspending time for ten seconds."_

"Series yellow is able to read energy signatures," Jackie picked up. "And focus the flow into concentrated surges."

_"Red suit is designed to channel the bio energy field for a three second burst attack."_

"And indigo and pink have nothing aside from the ones we already had."

"And that would be?" Dillon prompted. Jackie rolled her eyes and demonstrated. She made a small flame appear in her hands before relinquishing it. Then she used her super flexibility to grab the water bottle on the other side of the room. Following that, she made copies of herself.

"And Becca can fly as well as put up force fields," she concluded.

"Which brings us to me," Dillon nodded.

K agreed. _"As the operator of the series Black technology, your suit is enabled with an invincibility shield that will make you completely impervious to any attack for a period of five seconds."_

"Completely?"

_"Theoretically, when your shield is fully powered, you could withstand the direct blast of a forty mega pulse explosion."_

"Theoretically, but you haven't actually tested it yet, now have you?"

"Nope," Jackie grinned. "That's what you're here for." Dillon put his helmet back on.

_"Powering up shield."_

_"Ideally,"_ K went on. _"You will have mastered this ability before the other rangers and Ziggy have found a suitable operator for the series green technology."_

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ziggy sighed. "Please put your hand…" the next candidate, a guy in a ridiculous costume on stilts, walked across the stage. "No, back…back here."<p>

"You know this will end well when," Becca shook her head.

"Our next candidate, is pink hot," Ziggy introduced. The rangers groaned.

**XXX**

"Do you wanna be a green power ranger?" a man asked his dummy as his audition.

"Yes."

"What can you do?"

"I can sing and dance." Before the puppet could perform, Scott pushed the buzzer. They went through many more candidates, all of them hitting the buzzer at some point.

"This is going nowhere," Becca huffed. They had just seen all the acts, each one worse than the previous one.

"Stop," Scott ordered. "Just stop. We're looking for a green ranger here, not a clown."

"Do you want a clown?" Ziggy flipped through the papers. "Because – like an actual clown? 'Cause I can get you one of those."

"And on that note," Flynn interrupted. "I'll be going home." He, Scott, and Becca started to move and walk away.

"Thanks Ziggy," Summer thanked. "Very entertaining."

"No wait wait wait," Ziggy paused. "No, you can't leave yet. Okay this has all just been building up to my, you know, one hundred percent can't-miss green ranger candidate."

"Ziggy," Scott glared. "This had better be good. Those who got up retook their seats as Ziggy ran outside to search for the next candidate.

* * *

><p>"She's off the charts," Summer awed as they tested the person Ziggy brought in. "Again." Tenaya was running on the treadmill.<p>

"Well?" Ziggy piped in. "Not bad huh? Now, did I tell you, or did I tell you?"

"Tenaya Sevenson," Scott read. "Former news helicopter pilot. Ziggy where did you find her?"

"What can I say?" the boy smiled. "Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers. I make moves. This is what I do."

"Well she's perfect," Summer stated. "Too perfect."

"I don't know guys," Becca bit her lip. "Something's not right about this."

"What could go wrong?" Flynn called as the others walked over to the girl.

"Tenaya," Scott spoke. "Congratulations. You just joined the power rangers."

_"The sooner series green is activated,"_ Dr. K began as Flynn held a monitor out. _"And in phase-one training, the better."_

"Great," Scott nodded. "Well we can do the DNA bonding right here."

"I'll grab the green morpher and be back in a flash," Ziggy offered.

"And Ziggy," Summer stopped him. "Great work." Ziggy grinned and ran off.

* * *

><p><em>"Just so you understand Ziggy,"<em> K talked to the boy, who had just gotten the green ranger morpher. _"You must guard that morpher with your life."_

"My life doc?" he raised an eyebrow. "That's…that's a bit severe, don't you think?"

"You wanted to help out the rangers," Jackie walked in. "You have to know the dangers."

_"That morpher contains the base DNA code for the series technology,"_ K explained. _"You must do everything in your power to keep the morpher from falling into the wrong hands."_

"Okay okay," Ziggy agreed. "Never fear, the Zig-man's here. After all, who found you the perfect green ranger?"he left to go deliver the morpher.

"And that's what worries me," Jackie sighed. She walked over to the computer where she was running a DNA test for Dillon to find out who he really is. Jackie really wanted to know. It was bothering her that there really wasn't something else for her to call him, other than the nickname she gave him.

_"Don't you have something other than searching DNA matches?"_ K turned to her.

"Well with the others getting the new green ranger and the guys being out of town for the day," she mused. "Nope."

_"Isn't it rather useless to try and find a DNA match for someone who is not fully human?"_

"Isn't it rather useless to hide behind a computer screen all day?" the brunette retorted. That shut the doctor up.

* * *

><p>"I swear there's something weird with her," Becca muttered. It was later in the day. Well, not much later. Becca and Jackie were sitting on one of the couches in the garage, just hanging out. The others were who knows where. "All I'm saying is that there's gotta be someone else to take the morpher."<p>

"Well what do you mean?" Jackie frowned, confused.

"Her results were similar to Dillon's," the pink ranger recalled. "It was almost as is she's a hybrid too. But there's just something off about her."

"Then we gotta hope things work themselves out."

* * *

><p>"Ziggy?" Summer called as the three primary colored rangers reentered the auditorium. They spotted Hicks and another soldier on the floor, getting up.<p>

"Well," Flynn huffed. "This does not look like a promising development now does it?" Scott lead the two other rangers out to find Ziggy and the new green ranger.

* * *

><p><em>"Doc K, this is Ziggy, come in,"<em> Ziggy whispered over the communicator. Jackie and Becca had just entered the lab when they heard this. On screen beside Dr. K was an image of him sitting on a motor scooter, hiding in laundry.

_"Yes Ziggy?"_ K rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed.

_"Uh, you know that perfect green ranger I found?"_ Ziggy's nervous voiced reached their ears.

"She's an evil hybrid?" Becca smirked.

_"A deadly Venjix attack bot,"_ Ziggy nodded. _"So…so I guess…my bad?"_

"Ya think?" the female rangers groaned.

_"Is the green morpher secure?"_ K wondered.

_"That's affirmative,"_ Ziggy nodded. "I'm fine too, thanks for asking."

"Ziggy," Dillon spoke as he just appeared behind the girls. "Keep that attack bot busy. Buy yourself some time. We're on our way."

"We'll track you through the morpher," Jackie agreed.

_"Yeah well hurry,"_ Ziggy urged. _"'Cause this one's different."_

_"Different?"_ K frowned. _"Different how? Explain."_

_"Well she's…"_ Ziggy got off.

"Let's move," Becca ordered.

* * *

><p>"This is all my fault," Scott grumbled as he walked into the garage from the lab. They had just been filled in on the status of the green morpher. "I should never have sent Ziggy to get the green morpher."<p>

"Any word Dr. K?" Summer hoped.

_"We lost communication with Ziggy,"_ the doctor reported. _"Dillon, Jackie, and Becca have gone after … hold on."_ The screen showed a map. _"I'm picking up subterranean seismic activity in sector E-3."_

"Well is is an earthquake?" Flynn wondered.

"No," Summer shook her head. "Much worse."

* * *

><p>"Fresno Bob," Ziggy called to a heavyset man with white hair. He ran through the bleachers to where the Scorpion Cartel was lounging. "Did you miss me?" He was also running away from Tenaya.<p>

"Ziggy," Bob stood, facing the boy. "I must say, you never fail to surprise me."

"You said to bring what I owe," Ziggy held his bag up.

"What you owe?" the man scowled as he took it. "What you owe doesn't fit in any bag. You know that." Tenaya appeared as Ziggy continued grinning. He heard her coming and jumped out of the way as she kicked at them. As Ziggy made his escape, Tenaya fought off the Cartel.

"That is mine," she eyed the bag Bob held, her visor snapping open.

"Yours?" he chuckled. "I have been waiting…" he paused when he realized something. "Hey, it's that girl from before."

"Right," Ziggy agreed from his spot. "Now that I've reintroduced you guys, feel free to just hang out, get to know each other, beat each other senseless." He began running down the steps.

"Hold on," Bob frowned. "He lured her here. He tricked us!" His men went to grab Tenaya, but she fought back easily. The sound of engines greeted Ziggy as he reached the street. Dillon pulled in in his car as Becca and Jackie pulled in on their bikes.

"Get in!" Dillon ordered. They all stopped.

"Careful," Ziggy warned. "She doesn't give up." They heard whistling to the tune of "The Farmer in the Dell" coming from around them. "Yeah, yeah, she does that. It's like her calling card or something."

"Cute," Dillon scoffed. The three drivers began their vehicles and started away. Tenaya jumped on top of Dillon's car as they drove on. Of course, they had to pull to a stop. She flipped off the hood and faced them. As Jackie and Becca hopped off their bikes, Tenaya pulled Ziggy out of Dillon's car. Dillon joined the other girls as they got ready to fight. The three fought her off as Ziggy scrambled to his feet. The fight was slightly in favor of the rangers, thanks to it being three against one.

"You've had upgrades," Tenaya stated as she held Dillon's fist, stopping it mid punch.

"What are you supposed to be?" he growled.

"Tenaya, generation 7," she replied. "Venjix human infiltration attack bot. I am your thoughts and minds. I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final…"

"Save it," the three rangers interrupted her. They morphed as the fight raged on. They had to admit, Tenaya was tough. As Ziggy lay watching from the ground, he pulled the ranger green morpher out of his pocket. But Tenaya ripped it from his hands.

"Now I will bond with your series green and destroy the power rangers from within," she smirked. "I will become the final stage of techno-awareness.

"You talk too much," Ziggy huffed. He stood and grabbed a hold of the morpher, trying to wrestle it from her grasp. At least that's what it looked like to the other three rangers. Really, he was strapping it onto his wrist. When he got in position, he activated it, morphing into the newest green ranger. Tenaya let go and he stumbled back. "Whoa, I'm a power ranger!" Tenaya lunged and Ziggy dodged. "I don't want to be a power ranger! I do not wanna be a power ranger!" He wasn't doing too well in the fight.

"Ziggy, duck!" Dillon advised as he got his weapon ready. The green ranger obliged as Dillon fired. The blast sent Tenaya down and away. Becca and Jackie drew their weapons, following the action.

"You haven't won," Tenaya pouted as she stood, facing the four rangers. "The Gopher-bot is already within the walls of your city."

"The what?" the girls frowned.

* * *

><p>"Guys come on!" Ziggy pleaded as he followed the other three, led by Jackie, through the woods. "Wait up!" he caught up when they stopped. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"<p>

"Shh," Jackie shushed. "Listen." She put her head to the ground, catching sound.

"What is it?" the green ranger asked as they all followed. They heard a low rumbling, which probably would've been louder, had their helmets not been on.

"That does not sound good," Becca remarked. They pulled back.

"Follow my lead," Jackie advised. The four stood.

"Deploy weapons!"

"Rocket Blaster!"

"Turbo Ax!"

"Drive Daggers!"

"Speed Bow!"

With their weapons drawn, they fired at the ground. A moment later, the Gopher-bot came out from the ground and fell, cackling with the blast after effects.

"End of the line," Dillon growled.

"Yeah, what he said," Ziggy nodded. This was all very new to him. The Gopher-bot showed no mercy as he tossed the four down.

"Gotta love when they do that," Jackie grumbled. The fight was on.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen," Dillon greeted as the rangers waited around the lab. They had taken down the attack bot as usual with help from the zords. Now, Summer, Flynn, Scott, Hunter, and Trent were curious as to who the new green ranger was. "And creepy Doc K computer screen…may I present to you the seventh member of our team, ranger green."<p>

"No way," Summer gasped as the ranger's helmet disappeared, revealing Ziggy. The ones who didn't know could only gape in shock.

"How?" Flynn stuttered. "And why?"

"Look," Scott began. "Ziggy, you can't just be a ranger."

"If he wasn't meant to be a ranger," Jackie cut across. "Things wouldn't have happened the way they did."

"There is a strict series of tests designed to assess the qualifications of an operator."

"He may not be the ideal choice…"

_"I would say far from it,"_ K interrupted the pink ranger.

"But you said he had to do anything to keep the morpher from enemy hands," Dillon recalled. "Bonding it with himself is the only way he could do it."

"Yeah but that's permanent," Flynn argued.

"That's right," Jackie nodded. "This is a done deal. So we all better start getting used to it."

_"I'm not sure this operator arrangement is going to work,"_ K grumbled. _"The amount of training that would be required to properly prepare an unqualified…"_ The others began leaving as soon as Ziggy interrupted the doctor. He followed them as he rambled on.

* * *

><p>AN: Didn't like this episode. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update today, but I was at a friend's house all day.


	5. Handshake

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 5: Handshake**

_A/N: New chapter! They find out who Dr. K really is! I wouldn't have written this episode if it weren't for finding out who Dr. K really is wasn't important. I might skip "Ranger Green" and replace it with an original chapter, based on Becca. Then after "Ranger Yellow, Part II," there's going to be "Ranger Indigo, Part I" and "Ranger Indigo, part II," taking the place of "Ranger Blue." So it still works out evenly. Oh, and since the last chapter, it has been November._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"You Dillon!" Scott yelled over the noise in the garage. The guys were down there working while the girls were elsewhere. Hunter and Flynn were fixing parts on a nearby table. Ziggy was doing tests in the lab. Trent was on the couch, drawing again. Loud music was blaring throughout the room. Dillon had gotten in his car and started the engine, testing it. "What do you got under the hood of that heap? Six? Eight?"<p>

"Twelve and then some," the black ranger corrected.

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Ever heard the expression 'Too much of a good thing?'" He got into his car and started it up. Dillon revved his engine.

"Heard of it," he nodded. "Don't buy it."

"You want a good thing? Listen to this music." Scott turned on his car. "Four-banger all the way. Computer chip, nitrous injection."

_"Ranger series black, please report to the ranger room,"_ Dr. K called over the intercom. The boys ignored their mentor.

"What can I say? I like to live dangerously."

"Explains your hair," Dillon snorted.

_"Ranger series black come in,"_ K pleaded. The roar of the engines drowned the voice out. _"Ranger series black, please report to the ranger room."_

"Hey guys!" Summer shouted as she came out of her room. "Guys!" both turned their heads towards her. "You wanna try and make a bit more noise?"

"Yeah I've still got some hearing left in one ear," Becca added, appearing beside the blonde.

"Just trying to make a point," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Keep trying," Dillon challenged.

"Yeah well if you weren't beating your chests so loudly," Jackie also appeared, out of nowhere it seemed, in between the two cars. "You might have heard K trying to page Dillon on the com."

_"Ranger series black,"_ the doctor tried again. _"Please report to the ranger room."_ Dillon sighed and shut his engine off.

* * *

><p><em>"Ranger operator series black,"<em> K spoke to the black ranger.

"Just call me Dillon," he groaned. They were in the lab, running some tests and training. And the black ranger was getting fed up of the doctor not using their real names, aside from Jackie, Becca, Hunter, and Trent's.

_"I would prefer to keep our relationship as impersonal as possible,"_ K stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Really?" he turned to face the screen. "'Cause I pegged you as the warm and fuzzy type." Jackie snickered from where she sat at one of the computers, still trying to figure out who Dillon really is.

_"It's easier this way,"_ K sighed.

"Easier for who?"

_"Your ability to drive the series black zord attack vehicle is needed to add fire power to the megazord configurations,"_ K explained.

"If that thing has a steering wheel, I can drive it," the boy huffed.

"In order to channel enough energy to power the zord," Jackie spoke up, not moving her eyes from the screen she was looking at. "You must first master your suit's five second invincibility shield burst."

"No offense Jackie," Dillon began. "But how can I be sure the shield thing actually works?"

_"The invincibility shield works fine,"_ K snapped. _"If there is a problem, it's with you."_

"Me?" Dillon frowned. "I thought you didn't want to get personal."

_"To achieve maximum power, you must have absolute faith that the shield will protect you. Any doubt will disrupt the flow of energy from the bio field."_

"Absolute faith," he nodded. "Got it."

"We must train you to expect attacks," Jackie elaborated. "At any time from any place. You must be accustomed to placing yourself in the path of unspeakable danger."

_"Shall we begin?"_ K wondered.

"Hey, ready when you are," Dillon shrugged as he put his helmet back on. The lasers lowered from behind him. He turned around and frowned. "Now, hold on just a…" he was cut off when he was blown back. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Back in the garage, Becca and Summer had started a pool game against Scott and Ziggy. Flynn and Hunter were still fixing up the cars and bikes. And Trent was still drawing. With no attack on the city yet, there was nothing to worry about. Ziggy set up the balls for the pool table. It was Summer's turn to break, and when she did, most of them went into the different pockets.<p>

"What, are you psychic or something?" Ziggy asked as the two girls high fived.

"Or something," she replied.

_"Ranger series black,"_ they all heard K hiss. Dillon walked into the room followed by Jackie. _"You still owe me three minutes of shield sequence training."_

"Bill me!" he shouted as he walked over to the fridge. Jackie had resorted to helping Flynn and Hunter, discussing things none of the others would probably understand. When Dillon opened the fridge door, he did not expect a cannon to come out of it. The others watched in interest. "You've got to be kidding."

_"Shall we begin?"_ K smirked. The lasers shot Dillon across the room. He bumped into a tire before falling on the ground. Thankfully for the others, the alarm chose that moment to go off. The others headed to the screens.

"It's a perimeter breach through an air intake," Scott reported.

"It must be a pretty small attack force," Flynn mused, wiping his hands on a towel. "Nothing big's through there." Colonel Mason appeared on screen.

_"My forces have taken fire at the sector nine power grid,"_ he stated._ "We can't hold them off."_

_"If Venjix takes out that grid,"_ K thought. _"It could disrupt the entire southern hemisphere of the city shield."_ The rangers ran to their respective vehicles. As Dillon was about to get into his, Flynn stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that mate," he called. "I just started changing the tires on that brute." He and the girls drove off.

"Hey yo," Scott grinned. Dillon turned to him. "You need a lift?"

"Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake?" he hopped in.

"Maybe because you're afraid," Scott groaned as he pulled his seatbelt on. "You might learn something."

* * *

><p>"Rangers," Tenaya smiled as five of the seven rangers pulled to a stop in front of her. They ran to charge as Scott and Dillon pulled in. The two got out to join the others.<p>

"I swear this is getting old," Jackie faked a yawn. She performed a split and caused two grinders to crash into each other. Sweeping her legs around and standing, she managed to knock down a few more.

"That's because you're skittles," Becca rolled her eyes. She ducked a grinder and punched it away. "You've done this shit more than we have!"

"You're getting there!"

"Whatever!" the pink ranger scoffed. As usual, everyone had their own group of grinders to take on. As it began to become too much, they called in the big guns.

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

"Turbo cannon!" Flynn pulled out the giant gun. "Fire!" the grinders he was dealing with vanished.

"Zip charger!" Summer followed. "Activate!" her group was gone.

"Drive Daggers!" Becca snarled. She threw them like boomerangs through the foot soldiers. Each was hit twice as the daggers were caught by the pink ranger.

"Street saber strike!" Scott took his set down. After all, it usually only took one blow.

"Speed bow!" Jackie huffed. She flipped through the air as she fired bows at the grinders. The more she fired, the more grinders were destroyed. Dillon and Ziggy were the only ones who haven't morphed yet.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Correction, just Dillon hasn't morphed yet. "Now, where were we?"Ziggy charged the grinders as they advanced. He kicked a few barrels at them. As everyone else took on the grinders, Dillon had to face Tenaya.

"I remember you," she spoke. "I've been dreaming about destroying you since the last time we met."

"Keep dreaming," Dillon snorted. "RPM, Get in Gear!" Since neither we budging to start, Dillon caved. However, she blocked everything he threw.

_"Dillon, activate your shield burst,"_ Dr. K instructed over the morphers.

"Activate!" Dillon put up the shield. However, he was still tossed back. "So much for invincibility."

"Dillon, get down!" Summer ordered. He ducked as the other five came over, road blaster in hands.

"Road Blaster! Fire!" Tenaya fell back from the impact. She landed near the cars. When no one was looking, she hooked her hand underneath Scott's and detached it. She stood, her arm hidden behind her back. The hybrid walked away with a smirk. Everyone gathered around Dillon.

"Dillon, you alright?" Summer asked.

"Come on!" Ziggy urged. "Let me at him! I'll bring the hurt!" He was stuck in fighting mode. When he realized he was kicking nothing but air, he stopped. "Is it over?"

* * *

><p><em>"Ranger black,"<em> Dr. K spoke to Dillon. The rangers were in the lab, waiting for a debriefing on the fight. Dillon was pacing behind them. _"Do you know why you weren't able to properly power up your suit shield?"_

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," he huffed.

_"To maximize energy flow,"_ K explained. _"It is essential that you have absolute faith in the suit technology. We will need to double your training sessions."_

"I don't think increasing my training is gonna help much," he grumbled.

"I have to agree with him there K," Jackie bit her lip. "Training too much can lead to exhaustion, which is never good for when a battle could occur. Besides, he needs to have some free time."

_"Seems more logical than decreasing it,"_ the doctor argued_."Given your substandard performance…"_

"You see," Dillon interrupted. "It's not the suit I have a problem with…It's you."

"Dillon, you're out of line," Scott warned.

"Am I?" he challenged. "Have you ever met or seen this Dr. K…anybody?" he noticed their hesitation. "It could be anyone broadcasting from anywhere."

_"Ranger black,"_ K growled. _"I assure you no one wants to destroy the Venjix virus more than me."_

"Then try testing the invincibility shield yourself," he snarled. He walked out of the room, angry.

* * *

><p>"All right," Flynn set up the blender. He loved making smoothies when he wasn't working on the cars. "Um, now, two bananas, if you wouldn't mind." Dillon and Jackie were sitting at the counter on opposite sides. Jackie was making a list, or so it seemed from Flynn's angle. Dillon just looked at the blue ranger. "Come on." He rolled his eyes and passed the boy the bananas.<p>

"Add this in as well," Jackie handed Flynn a peach, which was weird given the fact she hated peaches. "Gives it a bit more flavor." None of them noticed the hand wandering around.

"And an apple right," Flynn added. He didn't notice Dillon get up and leave. He added the milk as he waited. "Come on Dillon. Hurry up." The hand dropped an apple in Flynn's. Jackie spotted it and went wide eyed. It jumped onto the floor.

"Flynn, don't move," the brunette whispered.

"What?" he frowned. "Why?" Before she could answer, Scott, Summer, and Becca entered the room.

"Yes but this is mine and Jackie's team," Scott was finishing saying. "And he will take orders just like everybody else."

"Give him time," Summer advised. "We were all freaked out by Dr. K at first." Jackie moved from the counter and grabbed a tennis racket as she spotted the hand heading for the lab door. But before she could smash it, it escaped inside to the lab.

"Every time," Flynn groaned as the alarms blared. He was about to take the first sip of his smoothie when they went off. The rangers present headed for the monitors.

"Shield grids are compromised in all sectors," Becca reported.

"The city is completely vulnerable," Scott added. A video of his father appeared on the screen.

_"Rangers,"_ he spoke. "_We have multiple Venjix targets approaching fast."_

"A breach in gate three four seven," Summer concluded.

"All right," Jackie nodded. "Let's get out there." They raced to their vehicles. As they were about to depart, the garage doors closed. They stopped short and got out.

"What?" Flynn frowned. "Did the doors just close by themselves?"

"Yo, what just happened?" Scott demanded.

"Something's moving around here," Jackie headed towards the pool table. She picked up a stick and surveyed the area.

"I know this is gonna sound silly," Ziggy began. "But I would swear I just saw a human…" he was cut off by his own scream as something gave him a wedgie. "Hand." They all gaped at the robotic hand that was gripping the green ranger's underwear.

"For the love of Odin's beard!" Flynn cried.

"I am not seeing this!" Becca shielded her eyes.

"Help me," Ziggy quivered. The hand let go and he fell face first on the floor.

_"Rangers,"_ K boomed over the com. _"I'm picking un signs of an intruder."_

"Tell us something we don't know!" Jackie shouted back as she chased after the hand, pool stick with her. The others followed her by picking up the other ones. Scott, the only one who didn't have one in his hands, froze as they were looking around.

"It's in my shirt!" he yelled out. They could see the outline of it crawling around. He was being slammed against the pool table.

"Do something!" Ziggy ordered. They all began whacking the red ranger with the pool sticks. Hunter and Trent, hearing the commotion, came out of their rooms. They noticed what was going on.

"Why are you guys beating Scott up like a piñata?" Hunter called.

"Tenaya's hand somehow got into the garage," Jackie hissed as they continued whacking him, trying to get the hand out. How she knew it was Tenaya's, nobody knew. The two boys not involved shared a look.

"I really regret asking questions when she answers," the former white ranger sighed. The shouting had also drawn Dillon out from the other side.

"You got to be kidding me," he huffed. He hopped over the balcony and ran over.

"Just turn around!" Flynn instructed. "And wait! Hold still!"

"Stop!" Scott commanded. They all froze as the hand crawled out." Dillon moved towards them, but was tripped when the hand grabbed his ankle. He landed by the exhaust pipes of his car. The hand jumped in it.

"Dillon look out!" Jackie called. She jumped over and pushed him out of the way as she soaked in the heat that was emitted from the car. And because it was fire, her element, it couldn't hurt her.

"Enough of this," Becca grumbled.

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

"Where'd it go?" Summer asked as they could no longer find it.

"Everyone hold still," Jackie instructed. "And keep quiet." They did as told. She listened for the smallest sound. Sensing something behind her, she turned and fired a bow. It nearly hit the present hand, but missed. Ziggy ran to the pool table and smashed his ax into it, trying to catch the hand. It disappeared into one of the pockets and began a game of 'Whack-a-Mole' with the green ranger.

"I don't know whether to help or watch in amusement," Becca mused. When Ziggy was shoved back, Flynn and Scott took their positions. Flynn aimed his cannon down a pocket at one end while Scott got ready to hit it away with his sword from the other.

"Ready?"

"Tee it up!"

Flynn fired, sending the hand flying out. Scott hit it with his sword, sending the hand down onto the table. Summer used her nitro sword as a pool stick and shot it towards Ziggy. He hit the hand toward Becca, who was ready for it. Using her daggers, she knocked it towards the sky. Jackie aimed and shot an arrow straight through the center of the hand, pinning it to the wall. The hand was inactive and destroyed.

"Check mate," the brunette grinned.

"Black and green hold on fire zone perimeter," Scott ordered. "The rest of us are going on zords."

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm proud of you boys," Flynn grinned as they got back from battle. During the zord fight, Dillon and Ziggy finally activated theirs, so it was great. But other than that, the fight went on as normal. "You did good eh?"<p>

"Watch the hair," Ziggy pleaded.

"Doc K," Dillon began. "I uh…I owe you an apology."

_"No,"_ K denied. _"I owe all of you something."_The monitors before them shut down. The lab doors opened. Taking this as their que, all occupants of the garage made their way into the room. The monitors in there were shut down as well. A small, nearby room fogged up at the door and it opened. They checked it out, only to find nothing inside but a smaller version of the lab.

"Dr. K?" Scott called. He spun the chair around, revealing that it was empty.

"Hello rangers," someone from behind them spoke. They all turned to face a short woman with short, shoulder length and straight black hair. She was wearing a lab coat and a dress that stopped at her knees along with some buckled shoes. "I'm Dr. K." She noticed their looked. "What?" she removed her headset. "You thought I'd be taller?"

Cleary, she didn't understand how far off she was.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said before, I won't be doing a whole lot of battle scenes. Next two chapters are not episodes in the season. Anyway, I'm skipping "Ranger Green" for the next two chapters.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	6. The Missing Bradleys

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 6: The Missing Bradleys**

_A/N: So here's an original chapter. I really wish I could give you some hints as to what is in store for you, but the title is hint enough. And if you've been paying attention to the other chapters, then that'll help you as well. As well as looking at the family tree photos I have posted on my profile for this story. So, what exactly is going to happen? And no, Hunter and Blake do not go missing, if that's what you thought from the title of this chapter. It's November, but later in the month. Starting in Chapter 8 it'll be December._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the show and I do own the plot for this chapter._

* * *

><p>A faint beeping noise awoke Jackie early in the morning. A few days ago they had learned of Ziggy's past and his involvement with the Scorpion Cartel. So far nothing else has happened. It had just been a busy month, as it always is for rangers. Groaning, Jackie rubbed her eyes and sat up. The beeping was an alert telling her that a DNA match was found for Dillon, and it would show who he really is, along with any siblings and his parents and what not.<p>

With a light sigh, she pulled on her bathrobe and slipped on her slippers. Being sure not to make much noise, she opened the bedroom door slowly. After making her exit and closing it, she headed downstairs. All the lights, except for one so they could see if they got up and had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, were off. Carefully, she made her way to the lab.

When she got there, she headed for her computer. Without looking at it, she took her seat. Jackie yawned as she turned to the screen. It was too early to be awake in her book. After rubbing her eyes a couple times to clear her vision, she could've sworn she was still sleeping. What she saw on the screen caused her to go wide eyed and believe so. But the more she realized the reality, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"No way…"

* * *

><p>"Good morning Skittles," Hunter greeted as he spotted his wife enter the garage, still a bit tired. Everyone was down there doing what they normally did. Scott and Dillon were trying to outdo each other. Flynn was working on something that required a blowtorch. Becca and Trent were relaxing on the couch, watching a movie. Ziggy had challenged Summer to a game of pool. And Skittles was the nickname the sisters had come up for Jackie because of how many ranger colors she's been.<p>

"Morning," she mumbled in return, heading for the kitchen. She began making herself some tea as she mulled over what she found out.

"About time you got up," Becca snorted. She walked over as did Summer. "It's a girls day out, remember?"

"Yeah we're going shopping," Summer added.

"I'm not in the mood," the brunette denied. Hunter and Trent, upon hearing this, stopped what they were doing and looked over at the girls.

"Jackie not wanting to shop?" Trent raised an eyebrow. "That's a first." A fork coming from Jackie's direction flew at him. Out of instinct, he ducked into the couch for cover and the fork landed in the wall. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I just got a lot of things on my mind to concentrate on anything else," Jackie walked away, heading back into her bedroom.

Becca looked at Hunter. "Don't stand there. Go follow her and figure out what's wrong!"

"I just know nothing good is going to come from this," the blonde grumbled as he made his way up to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, something wrong?" Hunter asked as he walked in and shut the door. He found Jackie sitting on the bed, back facing him, and looking as if she was trying to figure something out. Carefully, the blonde edged his way over to her. He took a seat and wrapped his arm around her. "You know you can tell me what's on your mind, right?"<p>

"Yeah," she sighed and leaned into him, finally noting his presence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away," he agreed.

"Did you and Blake ever have any other siblings that were younger?" she wondered. Hunter was silent for a moment, a bit shocked by the bluntness of the question. And he was also trying to recall if he really did.

"I…I think so," he finally answered.

"Think so?"

"Well when my parents died, me and Blake were already spending a lot of time at the Thunder Academy," he began. "We barely saw our family. The last thing I remember seeing the last time we saw them was a boy, maybe about two, and a newborn baby. Me and Blake were about five by then. And after that, we never saw them. I don't even remember their names."

"What if I told you that I know who they are?" Jackie looked up at her husband.

"You know who they are?" Hunter demanded.

"Dillon Fredrick Bradley, born June third, 1987," she stated, remembering what she read. "And Theresa Mae Bradley, born August ninth, 1989, the same year Lothor killed your parents and a few months before he did."

"Wait," Hunter frowned as he pieced it together. "Does this have to do with the DNA test you ran on Dillon?" Jackie nodded. "And you're saying that I'm related to him by blood?"

"Well, yours and Blake's parents were your biological parents, right? And they adopted Blake when because when they met him, they fell in love with him?"

"Yeah."

"Then Dillon is your biological brother, making him Blake's adoptive brother," she concluded. "Though I'm not exactly sure who Theresa is."

Hunter was silent, unsure of what to say.

"You alright?"

"Yeah it's just…just a big shock. Now I really feel stupid for not remembering I had younger siblings and worse for not remembering their names."

"You were young," Jackie shrugged. "You forget things and your mind is filled with all sorts of things."

"So you're not mad I never told you?" he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, about not having younger siblings?"

"How can I be?" she retorted. "It was probably painful for you to talk about your parents, like it is me and for me to talk about Dylan."

"Well," Hunter grinned. "Now we have something else in common."

"What?"

"We both have brothers with the same name."

"Different spelling."

"Still same name."

"If it's a different spelling," she argued. "It does not count."

"I beg to differ," Hunter smirked. To make her agree, he began tickling her.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what's taking so long," Becca grumbled as everyone else was still in the garage. She and Summer were waiting for Jackie so they could have their girls day out. Hunter had gone up about a half hour ago, and not a word was heard since.<p>

"Knowing them it could be anything," Trent called from his spot on the sofa. At that point, everyone looked up to the door where Jackie's laughter was coming from.

"Personally, I don't wanna know," Summer grimaced. "Let alone think about it."

"Guess that rules out going to eavesdrop," Becca cursed. If Jackie hadn't begun laughing and and the couple didn't come out within the next few minutes, the pink ranger had planned to drag Summer to the door to eavesdrop on them.

"Ranger series black," Dr. K spoke over the intercom system, getting all their attention. "Report to the ranger room."

"What now?" Dillon groaned.

"You want to know who you really are, don't you?" K's voice retorted. At that, everyone stopped what they were doing. There was a DNA match on Dillon? And Dr. K and Jackie found it? Even though they all knew it was possible because Dillon was half human, they didn't think a match would come up. So now, everyone in the garage raced to the lab.

* * *

><p>"What'd you find doc?" Scott asked as they gathered around the tiny woman. She was looking at a screen behind her desk as usual when they entered.<p>

"Yeah we heard you found out who Dillon really is," Flynn added. Like Dillon, they were all curious to know his real identity.

"Yes," K nodded. She was staring at the screen, looking at the family tree. "It seems that even though he is a hybrid, a family match was found."

"So who is he really?" Becca asked. "Maybe we can find his parents and reunite them."

"According to what I'm seeing here," K shook her head. "His parents died when he was only two."

"So who am I?" Dillon demanded.

"Take a look for yourself," K turned the screen to the other rangers and Trent. On it was the family tree for the Bradley's, starting with Hunter's parents, going down to their three biological kids and their adoptive son, and then who they married and their kids, if any. Pictures of each were shown, but no picture was shown for the youngest Bradley.

"No way," Summer gasped.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should call Blake and Tori so they can meet their brother," Jackie suggested as she and Hunter lay in their room, TV on. They didn't feel like telling the others yet because they were still letting it sink in.<p>

"Think they'd believe it?" Hunter looked down at her.

"Well, you and Dillon are both brooding idiots, so it's possible," she smirked.

"Hey!"

"You know I'm kidding," she rolled her eyes. "But you should still tell them."

"Why me?"

"Because Blake's your brother," Jackie pointed out.

"You do realize this means you and Tori both have another brother and sister in law?" Hunter grinned.

"Of course," she scoffed. "I like big families. It doesn't bother me."

"Where's the phone?"

* * *

><p>"Blake can you get that?" Tori asked as she was busy changing her daughter's diaper. The little eight month old baby was growing fast. The phone was ringing and where Tori was busy watching Lauren, Blake was the only other person in the house who could answer it.<p>

"Got it!" he called back as he picked it up. He recognized the caller ID. "Hey bro. What's up?"

_"Jackie found out some things about our family,"_ Hunter greeted. _"She thought you should know as well."_

"Well what did she find out?" Blake frowned. After all, Jackie knew a lot about everyone she hung out with.

_"Remember when we were younger and had little siblings?"_

"Yeah," Blake nodded, recalling as much as Hunter could about his younger two siblings.

_"Well she found out who they were and one's still M.I.A."_

"You're kidding?"

_"Nope,"_ Hunter shook his head. _**"Apparently, she found our brother and we still have a missing sister."**_

"So who are they?"

_"If you can come to the garage I can tell you and introduce you to our brother."_ And with that, the line was disconnected.

"Who was on the phone?" Tori appeared, holding Lauren in her hands.

"Hunter. He says that Jackie found mine and his long lost brother."

Of course, Tori knew that Blake had long lost adoptive siblings that he barely remembered. So, when the water ninja heard this, she figured it was best to pay her brother in law a visit.

* * *

><p>"How am I related to them?" Dillon demanded. The rangers were letting the news sink in. And Dr. K had explained to them how the relationship worked out based on the biography on the family in the database. Hunter and Jackie haven't come down yet, but they all suspected that this was what had Jackie upset earlier.<p>

"I just explained to you how," K glared.

"So Hunter and Blake are Dillon's brothers," Trent concluded. "And they have a missing sister?"

"I just read that, didn't I?"

"It's just too weird," Becca muttered.

And truth was, it really was weird.

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to cut it off there. But what'd you think of Dillon being related to Hunter and Blake? And who is Theresa, really? Next up is another original chapter, based on Becca. What'll happen then?


	7. Ranger Pink

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 7: Ranger Pink**

_A/N: Just a short little chapter about Becca. Her family life…past and present. Most of it is made up junk. And then there's a twist at the end… It is the beginning of December and next chapter it's back on track with the episodes._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_Song is "Crush" by David Archuleta._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot for the chapter and things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Show me."<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"Sorry."

"Come on!"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Not until it's done," Trent kissed his girlfriend and walked off. Becca was left pouting after him as he disappeared. It was yet again another normal day in the base. Well, as normal and awkward free as it can be when they just found out who Dillon really is. Of course, just like they got over the fact of Ziggy being the green ranger, they got over the relationship fact rather quickly. And it didn't change the way they all acted with each other…much.

"He working on a new project?" Summer pulled up to the Asian.

"Yes and I hate it when he doesn't let me see it!" she grumbled.

"Ever hear of the element of surprise?" Scott snorted from where he and Dillon were locked in an arm wrestling match.

"Heard of it," she nodded. "Can't stand it."

"Why?" Summer asked.

"_Are you sure?" fourteen year old Becca asked a fourteen year old Jackie. It was Halloween and the neighborhood was celebrating with a giant party. Decorations were everywhere, along with young kids in costumes and trick or treating. _

"_Positive," Jackie grinned and nodded. "I mean, it's something new we haven't done before."_

"_I'm not sure," Becca bit her lip. "After all, who knows what's in there!"_

"_That's the point," the brunette rolled her eyes. "The element of surprise. It's just a little haunted house."_

"_Fine," Becca caved. "But if I develop a new fear from this, I blame you."_

"_Love ya too," Jackie pulled her along. They reached the entrance line. It was just a neighbor's house turned into a haunted house. Jackie was always the adventurer and wanted to go in, but not alone. So naturally, she had to drag Becca along. The girl didn't really care for scary things, but she could tolerate Halloween. "Come on!" she led the way inside. So far it was just a bunch of decoration._

"_This isn't so bad," Becca mumbled as they moved along. It was a maze of long hallways, and nothing had come at them yet. Or so they thought. At that moment, a man hanging upside down and looking dead, fake blood covering him and a knife through where his heart would be, if it wasn't a dummy, and just plain gross looking caused both girls to shriek. When they found out the rest of the house was filled with creepy things worse or just as scary as that, they both swore off haunted houses._

"I remember that!" Jackie beamed. She let out a reminiscant sigh. "The simple days before I was a ranger."

"Yeah and that hasn't been for what?" Becca mused. "Five or six years?"

"Not my fault the power keeps choosing me!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"So I was wondering," Summer began as the three girls left for a girls day. It was decided last minute. "How did you and Trent meet?"<p>

"Oh my god," Jackie grinned. "One of my favorite stories!"

Becca sighed.

_"Whoa who's that?" she asked. The other three looked up as Becca got a dreamy look in her eyes._

_"His name's Trent," she sighed happily. "Isn't he just…wow?"_

_"Oh you do so have a freaking crush on him!" Jackie cheered._

_"Don't make me hit you," Becca snapped as she continued staring at Trent. Kira shook her head. She agreed with Becca, but she had a crush on someone else._

_"Can I get you a glass of water?" Ethan asked. "Maybe an oxygen mask?"_

_"Shush he's coming over here," Becca warned._

_"Hey I'm looking for Hayley," Trent asked them. "I'm supposed to start work today."_

_"She's around here somewhere," Ethan looked around. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"_

_"Yeah I just moved here last week," Trent nodded. "I'm Trent."_

_"I'm Ethan," Ethan shook his hand. "This is Kira," he pointed at the yellow ranger._

_"I'm Jackie," Jackie introduced herself. "And you apparently already know Becca from your math class."_

_"Hey," he greeted, looking mostly at Becca. "You ok?"_

_"She doesn't speak," Ethan played along. "We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through."_

_"I'm fine Ethan," Becca rolled her eyes._

"And that was that," she finished.

"Yeah and it was funny too," Jackie laughed. Summer was laughing as well. Both knew what was going to happen tonight for the pink ranger, and it was their job to keep Becca out of the garage. So, that's what they were doing.

"So where we headed?" the pink ranger asked.

"Nowhere where in particular," Summer shrugged. "Just walking around."

* * *

><p>"This would look so cute on you," Jackie held up a bright pink turtleneck shirt in front of the pink ranger. The three had decided to head to the mall. Well, more like that's where their feet took them. None of them minded and they needed a break. So now, they were in a store trying on some new clothes.<p>

"I still can't stand pink," Becca grumbled. "I mean, I'm not the one to normally wear it."

"You wear the series pink suit all the time in battle," Summer pointed out.

"That's different."

"Is not," the other two stated.

"Besides, at least your max is three colors," Jackie added.

"Yeah because you're the one taking up the rainbow," Becca stuck her tongue out.

"So was your life crazy before you became a ranger?" Summer wondered. Becca thought back to her childhood and growing up with Jackie.

"_What are my mommy and your mommy talking about?" five year old Becca wondered as she was at Jackie's house. Trini and Kim were sitting in the kitchen talking about their ranger days while Jason and Tommy were off at classes. Both families lived in Angel Grove, like everyone in their family and their cousins. Of course, a lot of them married right out of high school and were currently college seniors. The two five year olds were in the living room, catching small bits of the other conversation._

"_I don't know," Jackie shrugged. "Let me find out." Using her ninja skills of stealth and sneakiness, she crept to the wall and hid behind it. She listened in as Becca watched. She had to admit she was slightly jealous her friend was a ninja. After all, ninjas were cool._

"…_or the time Zedd turned your purse into a monster on your date with Tommy," Jackie caught what Trini was saying. Who was this Zedd guy and what did it have to do with monsters? _

"_I really miss our ranger days," Kim sighed in remembrance. _

"_Wonder when the space rangers are going to finally take down Astronema," Trini sipped her coffee. "They've already been fighting for what? Three years already?"_

"_Well Astronema must be really taking her time thinking out her plans," Kim pointed out. Sure they knew who the space rangers are and hung around them a lot, especially since they all lived and hung out in Angel Grove. They had become like family. And Justin would be hanging out with them more, but he was away at MIT at his young age. After all, he was smart enough to be. _

"_Ashley told me that she and the others hope they can take her down soon," Trini stated. Jackie heard enough to come to a conclusion and walked back over to Becca. _

"_So what are they talking about?" the small Asian wondered._

"_I think they were talking about them being power rangers," the brunette blinked._

"_That's insane," Becca laughed. Jason and Tommy walked in at that moment. "Our mommies weren't power rangers."_

"_But I heard them talking about it and saying how they missed their time as one," Jackie argued. Upon hearing their argument, Jason and Tommy stopped short. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do._

_**XXX**_

"_How are you mom?" Becca asked as her family entered the hospital room. Jason was sitting on the bed next to his wife and newborn daughter. Tommy, Jackie, and Kim, who was holding a month old Dylan, followed her in. _

"_Fine," Trini smiled. She looked at her youngest daughter, who slept soundly in her arms. The small child was wrapped in a pink blanket and resting. _

"_She's so adorable," Kim cooed. "What'd you name her?"_

"_Patricia Juliana Scott," Jason stated proudly. _

_**XXX**_

"_Three, two, one, fire!" Becca ordered as the school's dodge ball tournament was being held. She was now fifteen and it was spirit week. As part of one of the events, it was a power ranger themed dodge ball tournament. Upon hearing about it, she and Jackie ad to sign up. Of course, each team was based on a different generation of rangers, including the current one, Wild Force. It was only the beginning of the school year, so both girls had yet to turn sixteen._

"_Ha!" Jackie cheered as she caught the ball the other team threw their way. She and Becca were on the mighty morphing team. A few of their friends were on it as well. And so far, it was the finals. And they were in the lead. They had already taken down the zeo, wild force, space, time force, and turbo teams. So now, it was them and light speed. _

_One down, four to go._

"_This is insane," Becca shook her head as she tossed one. _

"_What is?" Jackie called. "That this tournament is ranger themed or that we're unstoppable?"_

"_Both!"_

"I remember that," Jackie grinned. "God we dominated that tournament."

"Angel Grove must've been really obsessed with power rangers," Summer concluded, laughing.

"Have been?" Becca raised an eyebrow. "The city still is!"

"So we should probably head back now," Summer checked her watch and glanced at Jackie.

"Yeah we should," the brunette agreed. "They're probably wondering where we are." It was getting late and so Trent could pull off what he had planned, the others had decided to spend the night at the movies.

* * *

><p>"Trent?" Becca called as she entered the garage. Everyone else had left for the movies, but she knew he stayed behind. "Are you here?" she walked in to find a table lit with candles, and her boyfriend standing there dressed up in a suit. She frowned as she came closer. "What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just thought that with everyone gone we can have a date night in tonight."

"This is nice," she blinked, taking in the set mood. "You did all this?"

"Yeah," Trent nodded. The radio was on and when the next song came on, Trent grabbed her hand and the two started to dance.

"_I hung up the phone tonight  
>something happened for<br>the first time deep inside  
>it was a rush<br>what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility  
>that you would ever feel the same way<br>about me  
>it's just too much<br>just too much_

_Why do I keep running  
>from the truth<br>all I ever think about is you  
>you got me hypnotized<br>so mesmerized  
>and I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think  
>when you're all alone<br>all that we could be  
>where this thing can go<br>am I crazy  
>or falling in love<br>is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath  
>when I look at you<br>are you holding back  
>like the way you do<br>'Cause I'm trying and trying  
>to walk away<br>but I know this crush ain't  
>going away<br>going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>when we're hanging<br>spending time girl  
>are we just friends<br>is there more  
>is there more<em>

_See it's a chance  
>we gotta take<br>'Cause I believe  
>that we can make this<br>into something that'll last  
>last forever<br>forever_

_Do you ever think  
>when you're all alone<br>all that we could be  
>where this thing can go<br>am I crazy  
>or falling in love<br>is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath  
>when I look at you<br>are you holding back  
>like the way you do<br>'Cause I'm trying and trying  
>to walk away<br>but I know this crush ain't  
>going away<br>going away_

_Why do I keep running  
>from the truth<br>all I ever think about is you  
>you got me hypnotized<br>so mesmerized  
>and I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think  
>when you're all alone<br>all that we could be  
>where this thing can go<br>am I crazy  
>or falling in love<br>is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath  
>when I look at you<br>are you holding back  
>like the way you do<br>'Cause I'm trying and trying  
>to walk away<br>but I know this crush ain't  
>going away<br>going away"_

The couple ended their dance with a kiss. The radio continued playing soft music.

"I have something to show you," Trent spoke. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The former white ranger handed it to her. As Becca took it and began to unfold it, Trent used this as his opportunity to pull out a ring and get down on one knee. Becca never noticed as she continued to open the paper. When she did open it, it was a a message written in bubble letters with a border of flowers around it. Blinking at it, the pink ranger looked up at Trent, gasping when she caught what it meant.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>AN: Aren't I evil for cutting it off there? But I'm pretty sure you all know the answer. Anyway, next up is the chapter about Scott. Then it's Summer's turn. And after that, Jackie has her two part story, which will be interesting.


	8. Ranger Red

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 8: Ranger Red**

_A/N: It's still December. Last chapter was about Becca and Trent asked her to marry him. Like I said, you should all know the answer to that question already. But if not, you'll find out in this chapter. So what's going on with the rangers now? What problems occur this time around?_

_Italicsare flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Shh," Scott shushed a pack of grinders. He, Ziggy, and Jackie were in the park and spotted a group of foot soldiers surrounding a woman and her child. The grinders turned to face them. "You'll wake the baby." The playground was quiet for a beautiful day.<p>

"Yeah, and if you wake the baby," Ziggy added. "I might just have to sing you all a sweet little lullaby and then tuck you into bed without any dessert or even a single good-night kiss." Jackie and Scott frowned at him. "Oh wait. Wait. What am I saying?"

"I don't know," the brunette shrugged. "You tell us."

"That didn't even make any sense," Ziggy continued. "I'm really sorry. Kind of new to being a power ranger. I'm still working on my hero one-liners, so…"

"Look Zig," Scott placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I told you, they're called one liners for a reason. We're action heroes. When it comes to talking, less is more." He and Jackie went to fight off the oncoming grinders.

"There," Ziggy walked over to the woman. "Did you just see that? 'When it comes to talking' boom! Pow! Zing! 'Less is more.' Now I don't see why I can't come up with that stuff."

"Ziggy!" Jackie called out in warning. Ziggy fought off grinders from where he sat as the other two rangers just fought them off.

"Now do you think they write this down ahead of time?" Ziggy asked as he led the woman away."I mean, be honest. Did that sound rehearsed?"

"Time for a little spin," Jackie stuck out her arms, setting her hands on fire, and spun around. She was in the center of a circle of grinders. As she spun, the flames shot out and grew, burning the grinders. Scott meanwhile was fighting with the baby stroller. The baby was still inside. Why he chose to fight this way, none of them knew. But as he used the playground equipment to knock a few away, one of the grinders took the baby. Scott tripped him, causing the child to fly into the air. Jackie, seeing this, used her ninja streak to catch the baby. When the grinders were gone, Ziggy was about to fall over the edge of the playground. Scott shoved the stroller underneath him and the green ranger landed in it. The woman slid down and Jackie handed her the baby.

"There you go," she smiled.

"Thank you," she thanked. She took the stroller and walked away, leaving the three rangers.

"Doc K," Scott called into his morpher. "We lost visual on that attack bot."

_"Stand by,"_ the doctor instructed.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

"Flynn, get the team together," Jackie instructed through the communicators.

_"Aye, roger that,"_ the boy replied. _"We're just tidying up a bit over here."_

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Flynn wondered as all the rangers met up in a field. "This can't be right. The coordinates are right where we're standing."<p>

_"The coordinates were accurate,"_ Dr. K stated. _"The Venjix attack bot is traveling north in a subterranean mining tunnel twenty eight meters below your current location."_

"Doc K," Scott ordered. "Down morph the remote croc carrier zord."

_"Down morphing and launching of new remote zord initiated,"_ she nodded.

"Let's see what this baby can do," Ziggy pulled out his engine cell. As he held it out, a rippling shock went through him.

"What's wrong?" Dillon demanded as a train like zord shot out from the ground.

"The croc carrier must've malfunctioned," Becca concluded. "It's heading for the city electric tower."

"Ouch," Jackie winced as the tower's top fizzled away.

_"This is tower control,"_ Mason called over the city com systems._ "We have level four damage to city power grid."_

"Guys, we have to go back and help," Summer urged.

"Yeah."

_" Negative rangers,"_ K stopped them. _"You will continue to pursuit of escaping attack bot per my orders."_

"Well fearless leaders," Dillon snorted. "What now?"

"Split up," Jackie commanded. "Dillon, Summer, you're with me. The rest of you are with Scott. We'll handle the tower, you guys handle the attack bot."

But Scott was stuck in a flashback.

"_Scott, do you read?" a man asked. "Request permission to engage."_

"_No that is a negative," Scott reported back. He seemed to be flying an air force vehicle. "The zone is too hot. I'm going in myself."_

"_Blake we're taking fire!" Scott was cut off when a man screamed this._

"_No no no!" he shouted back._

"_Ending academy simulation forty two," an electronic voice spoke. Scott sighed as the lights turned back on. He removed the gloves and his helmet as his dad and brother came by. _

"_That was not fair," Scott complained._

"_If you want fair son," Colonel Mason spoke. "Then you picked the wrong business."_

_**XXX**_

"_Hey dad don't be too hard on him," Marcus Truman pleaded, defending his little brother. "As I recall, there's only been one trainee in the history of this academy that's ever beaten sim forty two."_

"_How'd you do it?" Scott asked. _

"_How do I do anything?" Marcus scoffed. "With style!" Scott chuckled._

"_Then maybe you can quit stalling," Mason turned to his sons. "And give me your official recommendation for second squad leader. I'll take it with or without style."_

"_Come on dad," Marcus snorted. "That's an important decision. I need someone up there with me I can trust."_

"_Well, there's Russell or Ortiz," Mason suggested. "Brenda's good."_

"_Brenda's a stiff," Marcus pouted._

"_She knows the chain of command."_

"_That's why she's a stiff."_

"_Your recommendation in that envelope," Mason instructed. He handed Marcus the red paper that had the word "confidential" stamped onto it. "In my inbox by the end of the day, or the only thing you're gonna be flying around here are paper airplanes." He turned and walked away._

"_Sir yes sir," Marcus saluted._

_**XXX**_

_Scott frowned as he looked at a picture of his father and brother. He was strolling the hallways of the academy in his free time. As he stared, a ceiling tile fell. Outside, sirens and crashes and explosions could be heard. Alarms in the building blared._

"_Scott," Marcus appeared. "Get to the hangar. I want you in the air in three minutes."_

"_Yes sir," Scott followed him. _

"_Turn off all your flight computers , you hear me? We're flying dark."_

"_Wait!"_

"Follow me," Scott instructed to the other three rangers that were left with him. Jackie, Summer, and Dillon vanished to handle the city problem, but he didn't notice.

* * *

><p>"The energy to size ratio makes it impossible to power the croc carrier without an independently operating bio-entity aboard," Dr. K explained to the rangers, Hunter, and Trent as they all sat around a small table. Ziggy was asleep, using a bowl as a pillow.<p>

"Doc," Dillon began. "You said the whole unmanned zord thing would work."

"Theoretically," she nodded.

"But you said we'd be near," Flynn added.

"We will."

"Then how you possibly expect us…"

"Guys relax!" Summer ordered, interrupting the blue ranger.

"If it were really impossible," Becca continued. "She wouldn't be telling us."

"My guess is it's just not gonna be easy," Jackie agreed.

"Correct," K went on. "It will require a remote flux over thruster core reactor."

"I'm not sure we can find this kind of technology in the city," Summer bit her lip.

"We're not gonna find one in the city," K denied.

"Well I think Uncle Billy and Aunt Hayley could probably build it," Jackie offered.

"And we're not gonna build one either," K shot the idea down.

"Look, doc, the suspense is just killing me here," Dillon groaned. "Do you know where we can get one of those things or not?"

"Nope," she turned to Scott, who was staring at the monitors. "But he does."

"_The flux over thruster," Marcus explained. "This miniature reactor core is going to be installed into the nose of my bird tonight. Now I'll be honest with you people…I don't know what this thing is, but I know what it can do…increase speed, increase maneuverability, so I want everyone to stay close to me tonight. Our mission is clear… eagle squad owns the sky, not Venjix. We maintain alleys on delta until everyone is inside Corinth or one of the portal cities and the shields are raised tomorrow. Questions?"_

"_But sir," Scott spoke up. "What's our exit plan? How do we get our birds home once the city shields are raised?" the place shook._

"_Little brother," Marcus sighed. "You want to live forever?" The class left, Scott included. But he was stopped by his dad._

* * *

><p>"With respect sir," Scott spoke to his father in the headquarters. Jackie was with him, also having known what was going on. "I don't take orders from you. Not anymore."<p>

"Really?" Mason raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you saluting?" Scott lowered his hand.

"Look," he began. "Listen…I need those coordinates. I need eagle squad's last known radar position."

"I don't care what kind of hardware Dr. K has given you," Mason interrupted. "Venjix will still pick up your team's bio signatures before you can get three steps into the wastes."

"But not if I can keep it small enough," Scott argued.

"One person," Mason stated. "Alone." Scott nodded. "No. We stay inside the dome and defend the city. That's the plan. Hicks."The general took the disc and walked away as the colonel sat. "You're not ready for this kind of thing, Scott. I know it. And Marcus knew it too." Scott looked down before walking out.

"Colonel," Jackie spoke. Mason turned to her. "Now I may not be the best person to say this, but you have to stop babying your son. I understand that Marcus's death is hard on you, but you have to realize that Scott needs to grow up. He can't do that with you babying him and trying to protect him. I understand it's a parent's instinct to worry and be protective, but you're stepping over that line just a bit."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Put it this way," Jackie sighed. "When my parents died, I took it as my responsibility to raise my sister. I wouldn't let any harm come to my siblings. But because I was overprotective of them, it caused my brother to get kidnapped and be M.I.A. for years. I realized my error, and though I'm still protective of those around me, I give them room to grow, just like you should give Scott room to grow." Without another word, she let the Colonel to think.

* * *

><p>"Sensors tracking movement," Dillon reported as the rangers, all about to fall asleep, came out. They gathered around the monitors in the garage. "Locking location."<p>

"And I was having the best dream too," Flynn huffed.

"Wait," Summer looked around. "Where's Scott?"

"And Jackie?" Becca added.

"The signal's outbound," Dillon called.

"You'll find that the location of the mystery signal and the coordinates of ranger red's and ranger indigo's morphers are one and the same," K explained as she stepped out of the lab. "They left two hours ago on a mission to recover the flux over thruster."

"And you just let them go?" Dillon demanded. "All by themselves?"

"They're team leaders," K stated. "It's their call."

"Why are you all standing around?" Dillon yelled. "We're going after them."

"If you leave the dome now," K blinked. "You'll only run the risk of alerting Venjix and increasing their chances of being detected and terminated."

"Scott and Jackie," Dillon interrupted. "Their names are Scott and Jackie."

"And this is relevant how?" K shuffled through some papers. She inserted a disc into the computer.

_"Eagle four is down,"_ a woman reported. _"Eagle four is down."_

"What is this?" Becca asked.

"Air defense radio transmissions from the battle of Corinth," K said.

_"Eagle one, we are taking fire,"_ Marcus shouted. _"We are taking fire!"_ They fell silent as they listened to the rest of the transmission.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Hunter asked, noticing Jackie sitting by herself on the couch. It was the middle of the night after the battle, so everyone was asleep. Well, mostly everyone. Hunter had noted that Jackie was awake and came out to find what was wrong. He took a seat beside her and pulled her into him.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine," she sighed.

"Liar."

"I hate how you can tell," she grumbled.

"So what's bothering you?" he asked, looking down at her. She let out a longing sigh. "It's about Dylan, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know we'll find him one day."

"I know that. What I don't get is why he won't visit us. I mean, I know he's alive, but why won't he visit?"

"Well," Hunter thought. "That I don't know. But you know he loves you and that you're looking for him."

"I suppose," she shrugged. "I just…I just want to know where he is and how he managed to survive."

"Hey, to those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible."

"Yeah but he's just a little boy," Jackie argued, following it with a yawn.

"Come on," Hunter picked her up bridal style and began heading for their room. "Maybe you can think clearer after getting some sleep."

"But I'm not tired," she yawned. Hunter chuckled as he laid her down on the bed and she fell asleep a minute later. It was going to be a long road.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? As I said, I probably won't do most fight scenes. And for the answer to the previous chapter's question: Yes, Becca and Trent are engaged. I couldn't find a place to mention it in this chapter.

Anyway, thanks a lot to reviewers!


	9. Ranger Yellow Part I

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 9: Ranger Yellow**

**Part I**

_A/N: Summer's turn to share her life story. What'll happen this time? Especially when tensions arise when her parents visit, and not just between her and them? What's going on?_

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"And that is how we power the ranger bio-hardware," Dr. K finished explaining to the little kids in front of the rangers. They were holding a question and answer session for the little kids so they could learn about the heroes defending their cities. As of right now, they were confused. "Using no traditional external energy source."<p>

"Thank you Dr. K," Mason thanked. "Now how about some questions from our visiting students?" Ziggy nudged Flynn awake as the rangers got ready to answer questions. The group raised their hands. "Let's see…how about you?" he handed the microphone to young boy with glasses.

"Ranger black," he began. "You're my favorite power ranger. Your toughness and spirit is an inspiration to all of Corinth City. Do you have any advice for all the kids out there who look up to you?"

Dillon leaned forward and spoke into the microphone on the podium. "No."

"Ranger blue," a little blonde girl in a pink outfit asked. "How come you talk pretty and everybody else doesn't?"

Flynn chuckled as he stepped up. "Well, wee lass, it's, uh, it's 'cause I'm Scottish, and everyone else isn't."

"Could you please tell me," a tall boy in a brown striped shirt questioned. "Where do you get your spandex?"

"Ha!" Becca and Jackie cheered, giving each other high fives. Another point for them.

"That is not spandex!" K yelled.

"Is too!" the pink and indigo rangers answered. The others were holding K back and covering her mouth so she couldn't continue.

"Red," the boy with glasses continued, once K was calmed down. "You are one of the leaders of the power rangers. Is that the reason why your hair is the coolest?"

"That would be one of the reasons yeah," Scott chuckled.

"Ranger yellow," the little girl spoke up. "As one of the female representatives of the power rangers, I have a question for you. Don't the guys look the cutest in the span…I mean, in the tights?" Becca and Jackie put their hands over their mouths to hide their laughter.

"Actually," Ziggy interrupted before Summer could answer. "I, uh, I-I can answer that question. I think it comes down to the angle at which you, uh…" Scott and Flynn pulled him back.

"Ranger pink," the kid with glasses wondered. "What is it like working alongside your best friend?"

Becca thought for a moment. "Definitely a challenge." Jackie glared at her.

"Ranger Indigo," the little girl began again. "Can you show us all your different special powers?"

"Why not?" the brunette shrugged. To start off, she created a fire ball and bounced it around in her hands. Then she used her super flexibility to grab the water bottle that was across the room. Following that, she made clones of herself. After bringing herself back into one person, she teleported to behind the kids and back.

"Ranger yellow," the tallest kid turned to Summer. "Will you marry me?" the team couldn't help but chuckle.

"I like a man with taste," Summer responded. "The answer is yes." The kids laughed as everyone applauded.

"I'm not sure I understand the relevance of the question," Dr. K frowned. "It makes the endless queries into ranger red's hair seem pertinent and insightful by comparison." Jackie and Becca groaned. Couldn't their mentor learn to be a bit less technical?

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "It's just, ranger yellow seems so nice. Have you always been this nice, miss yellow?"

Summer got lost in her thoughts.

"_Make sure you get this right," Summer spoke to her butler, Andrews. She lifted the visor on her pink helmet from her spot on her bike. "Everything about this surprise party has to be absolutely perfect."_

"_Yes Miss Summer," Andrews nodded. He handed her a towel and she wiped her face with it. Summer dropped it on the ground. As Andrews bent to pick it up, she sped off. _

_**XXX**_

"_Until exactly three thirty," Summer explained. Andrews was walking backwards in front of her, holding a mirror. She finished with it and he moved behind her. "And that's when everyone yells 'surprise!'" she tossed her lipstick behind her. Andrews dove to catch it and fell into the small pond._

"_Yes miss Summer," he spit the water out._

_**XXX**_

"_I want a live band," the blonde listed. She was using Andrews as a footstool while she painted her toenails. "I want ice sculptures. Oh, and I want searchlights."_

"_Yes Miss Summer," Andrews coughed._

_**XXX**_

"_I want caviar," Summer continued. Now she was training with Andrews. "Truffles…red carpet…and remember it all has to be perfect." One final kick sent the butler down._

"_Yes miss Summer," he groaned. _

_**XXX**_

_Groaning, Andrews trudged to the door of the Landsdown mansion. His arm sported a cast and a bandage was wrapped around his head. _

"_Surprise!" the guest shouted. Summer ran to the door in her red party dress and heels. She greeted her friends as they entered. Andrews shut the door. _

"_For me?" she gasped. "Oh you shouldn't have. Come on! Oh don't touch the face…makeup."_

"Some kind of sonic interference," K yelled. All the other rangers had run off to fight. "Caused a monetary breach in the shield." She turned to Summer. "Ranger series yellow." The girl snapped out of her daydream. When she realized what was going on, she ran off.

* * *

><p>When the rangers got to the scene, the military was already handling things. But not too well. Everyone divided up and took on the grinders. This attack bot was a radio that kept sending sound waves at them. While they fought, they helped soldiers evacuate. When they regrouped to face the bot, they were still missing Summer.<p>

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

_"Rangers,"_ K called over the communicators as they charged. _"Beware of sonic bombardment cannons."_ The attack bot shot them down with blasts of sound waves.

"Thanks for the warning," Flynn groaned.

"I don't know what's worse," Jackie coughed. "This guy or Kira's ptera scream!"

"Blasters!" Scott instructed. They each drew their own and fired. It was deflected when the attack bot shot another sound wave. It blew the rangers back even further.

_"Rangers,"_ K spoke again. _"The attack bot has hacked into our radio frequencies. Turn off all com links. Repeat, turn off all com links."_ But they couldn't hear her over the blasts.

"Hey!" Summer shouted, finally appearing on her bike. She flipped off it and it crashed into the attack bot. As it stood, she lifted her visor. "Do you take requests?" she pulled out her morpher. "RPM, Get in Gear!" Nitro sword drawn, she took on the attack bot. It was knocked out of her hands. "Energy blast!"

"You got him!" Scott cheered as the blast was working.

"Go Summer!" Flynn grinned. Summer managed to knock the attack bot back. The others gathered around her. The seven formed the two weapons, charged by Summer and Dillon respectively. The blast caused the attack bot to vanish.

"Five, four three," Becca began.

"Two, one," Jackie finished the countdown. At that moment, as usual, the attack bot grew.

_"Rangers, deploy zords,"_ K instructed._ "Black and Green, hold for flank omega attack."_ The zords came rolling in. Together, the five formed their megazord.

"High Octane Megazord!" They punched the attack bot.

"Ready weapon number two," Summer ordered.

"Deploying super saber," Flynn nodded.

"Initiate deflectors!" Scott yelled as the bot fired at them. They were blown back anyway. That's when Ziggy and Dillon had to get into it.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm sorry," Scott grinned as the boys hopped out of Flynn's car. The girls rode in on their bikes. Summer was further behind. "But which one of us did they say had the coolest hair?" They had taken down the attack bot as usual and were going back to the garage to rest.<p>

"I have cool hair," Ziggy protested as they walked further in.

"Aye, but who talks pretty?" Flynn smirked.

"I-I talk pretty!" Ziggy argued.

"I'm telling you not too," they all heard Hunter shout.

"It's not a good idea!" Trent followed.

"Ah there you are," a tall, blonde haired old woman greeted the boys. Beside her was her husband. "This must be the help." Jackie glared and snarled at the two.

"Lansdowns," she hissed under her breath. She recognized them as Martin and Claire Landsdown.

"Easy," Becca soothed. Jackie's hatred for the couple was because of the fact they had tried to buy her parent's house from them earlier in the year. And it wasn't a pretty battle.

"Here you are my good man," Martin tossed a pool stick at Dillon. The black ranger caught it. "Polish it, buff it, and chalk it in time for my next shot, if you don't mind."

Dillon snapped the stick in half. "Actually, I do."

"Uh sorry," Scott spoke up. "Can I help you two?"

"You can start by explaining why you don't keep this place cleaner," Claire began. "For our daughter and the power rangers."

"Wait a minute," Ziggy thought. "I know these guys."

"Now wait a minute," Flynn stepped forward. "We are the power rangers."

"You're the power rangers?" Martin frowned. "Not their servants?"

"You got a problem with that?" Jackie growled. The couple turned to her and glared. They remembered her. She was the only person they lost to when they didn't get her parent's house.

"How very, middle class," Martin finished.

"Is that very in right now?" Claire wondered. "The middle class, I mean."

"Well not everyone can be rich, stuck up snobs who have everything," Jackie snarled. Everyone but Becca frowned at her. Why did she seem to hate and know these people?

"The Landsdowns," Ziggy whispered to Scott. "Martin and Claire Landsdown. They're rich… they're like billionaires."

"I don't care who they are," Scott shouted. "You two, out now." He and Dillon began escorting them to the door. Summer rode in at that point.

"Summer honey," Martin began as the rangers followed them. Summer took off her helmet and got off her bike, shocked.

"Would you please tell your servants to unhand us?" Claire begged.

"Wait," Scott stopped. "Summer, you know these fools?"

"Why wouldn't she know her own parents?" Jackie huffed. She walked away, over towards where Hunter and Trent were sitting on the couches. Becca followed her in hopes to calm her down.

"Well of course she knows us," Claire rolled her eyes. "This is our daughter!"

"Mom, dad," Summer began. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, we're here for our little girl," Martin pouted.

"Just like we always have been," Claire added with a smile.

"_A toast," Summer raised her glass. It was the middle of her party and everything was going great. "To all my beautiful friends, the ones who know and love the real me. I would like…" she was cut off by the motor of a helicopter sounding outside. She raced to the door. "Mommy? Daddy?" Instead, she was met with Andrews, who was bringing a box up to her._

"_I'm sorry Miss Summer," he apologized. "Your parents are held up in London. They won't be able to make it."_

"_but I made everything perfect just for them," the blonde pouted. _

_Andrews held out the box. "They sent this for you, Miss Summer." _

_Summer took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a black stone in the middle._

"_Very rare," Andrews explained. "Highly valuable, family heirloom… the black Landsdown diamond." _

"_They promised me," Summer whined. _

"'_Dear Summer,'" Andrews began reading the letter to her aloud. "'This diamond represents wealth, luxury, status. It represents everything we are, and everything you are.'"_

"_Bling and bling," Summer's dark haired friend admired the jewel. "Who needs parents when you've got rocks? Am I right?"_

_**XXX**_

_As Summer lay sobbing in her bed, looking at a picture of her parents, the area began to shake as her guests screamed. _

"_Summer!" her friend ran in. "There you are! Something's happening!" she held up her small radio._

"_Unconfirmed reports that the Venjix computer virus has launched a series of direct attacks…"_

"_Hello?" Summer called out into her hallways. "Andrews?"_

"_The servants have gone Summer," her friend sighed._

"_Andrews would never leave me," Summer stated. "Andrews?" Girls continued screaming. Summer ran back into her room and grabbed her necklace. As the ground shook, she and her friend ran out._

* * *

><p>"Come now honey," Claire begged her daughter. They were in the garage, talking over things. "We've honored our part of the agreement."<p>

"We backed off," Martin continued. "Gave you your space, let you live out in the world with all the regular people."

"Though I'll never understand regular people," Claire scoffed. "How do they eat? How do they live?" The lab doors opened behind Summer.

"It's called getting a job," she spat.

"We even let you pretend to be one of these power rangers," Martin pressed.

"I am a power ranger," the blonde argued. "It's important."

"And we aren't?" Claire gasped. Summer walked into the lab as the doors shut in her parent's faces.

"Take a look at what I found in the boom bot wreckage," Flynn called. He was scanning over the damage with Ziggy at a table. Everyone else was in the lab as well doing their own share of work. "It's a self destruct switch."

"But it was activated from inside the shield," Becca frowned as she observed the monitors.

"What does that mean?" Summer asked.

As usual, it was Dr. K who began explaining it. "It means that the boom bot was not the ultimate objective of the Venjix attack. It was a decoy."

"That must be why it was so easily defeated," Jackie concluded.

"Easy?" Ziggy raised an eyebrow at her as they all gathered around. "Y-you call that easy?"

"Sue me for doing this before," Jackie surrendered.

"This is the point of entry from the boom bot," K interrupted. She was pointing at the map on the screen. "And this is the direction it took into the city. I've had Colonel Truman scan for any unusual activity in the opposite direction, and we have a hit…" she pressed a few things into the keyboard and the map zoomed in. "A break-in at Corinth City Central Bank Vaults."

"Let's go," Jackie ordered. They headed for the lab doors as they opened up. Claire and Martin noticed the rangers run by them.

"Summer," Claire called, slowing her daughter down. "Honey!" the blonde ignored them and continued for her bike.

"You can't keep running off like this anymore!" Martin shouted. The boys drove off as well as Jackie and Becca. Before Summer could follow, her mother stood in her way.

"Mom, dad, I can take care of myself," she snarled.

"Since when?" Claire demanded.

"_Hey!" Summer yelled. "Stop!" she was chasing a truck that was escorting people to Corinth. Her friends followed her lead as they continued after it. Another one came up behind them. _

"_Wait wait wait!" the girls chorused. The drive stopped the truck and Summer ran to the window._

"_I'm sorry sir," she apologized. "Could you please direct us to the first class section?" _

"_Can you bring us some hot towelettes?" her friend followed as they ran to the back. All of them but Summer climbed in. There was no room for her. _

"_Sorry," the soldier helping them denied. "Max capacity." He climbed in._

"_Uh no it's fine," Summer couldn't understand. "I'm with them." She was ignored. "Okay do you know who I am?" Her friends ignored her as well as they drove off. She jumped onto the back. "You can't leave me." _

"_Don't worry Summer," her friend, who she had called Bri, replied. "I'm sure you'll be fine." She pushed the blonde off and Summer landed in the sand. _

"_Come back here!" she yelled as she was chased by grinders, firing at her._

* * *

><p>"Summer honey," Martin whined to his daughter in a pleading voice. The rangers had just come from battle and were sitting around the garage. During the fight, they had learned that Tenaya was sent to retrieve the Landsdown diamond.<p>

"All we're asking is that you make good on our agreement," Claire continued. Summer was getting aggravated and the rangers were watching, sensing some deep tension.

"Now you promised us," Martin picked up. "That if we gave you some space, you'd do the right thing, no questions asked."

"Isn't that what you said?" Claire recalled.

"That's enough," Dillon shouted.

"Dillon," Scott warned. "That's Summer's family."

"I don't care who they are," the black ranger scowled. "No one comes in here and tells Summer what to do."

"Listen," Scott stopped him. "That's between her and them. If she's promised them that she'll, I don't know, go to school, or go back home…"

"Or get married?" Summer filled in.

Scott nodded. "Right. Wait, what?" They all turned to the girl curiously.

"I promised them I'd get married."

"Honey," Claire apologized. "I'm sorry."

"But it's time you remember who you really are," Martin held up the diamond.

* * *

><p>AN: So now what? Summer has to get married and tensions are brewing…this should get interesting.


	10. Ranger Yellow Part II

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 10: Ranger Yellow**

**Part II**

_A/N: Last time, Summer was pressured to keep her end of the bargain. Jackie loathes the Landsdown parents, but isn't letting get in the way of her friendship with Summer. Summer promised her parents she would get married, so now what'll happen? Will she keep up her end of the deal or not?_

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Scott grunted as he held off a few grinders. The rangers were called into battle and the only one absent was Summer. They had just learned she promised her parents she would get married, and it was a shock for everyone. But they had gotten the battle call. So now, they were out fighting off attacking grinders. "Summer promised her parents she'd get married?"<p>

"If they'd leave her alone for one year," Flynn shoved a few into a nearby crate. "Forget that she's the heir to the fabulous Landsdown fortune, and let her live her life."

"Here's what I don't get," Dillon huffed. "Why on Earth would you agree to marry some stiff that your mom and dad picked out for you?"

"She's got to marry a rich guy," Flynn stated. "It's what rich people do!"

"Well I'm not gonna let it happen," Jackie piped in. She was ducking the group fo grinders that seemed to head for her. "She's old enough to make her own decisions and do what she wants. Her parents can just leave her and us alone!"

"Besides," Becca picked up. She was using the resources around her to fight. "Her parents were planning to marry Summer off to Chas since she was five years old."

The black and red rangers regrouped. The two shared an amused look. "Chas?" they couldn't help but chuckle.

"Chas Winchester the fourth," Ziggy supplied from where he fought. "Heir to the entire Winchester fortune. Their family is even more loaded than Summer's."

"Doesn't matter how rich they are," Jackie growled. "It's not right! No one should be forced to do something they don't want to."

"Yeah and that's coming from experience," Becca rolled her eyes. "You would know all about that!"

"Not my fault my parents were killed and I have to help raise Ella!" the brunette scoffed. "And I don't wanna see it happen to someone else!"

"'Cause there's nothing I love better than a proper wedding reception," Flynn breathed as they all regrouped. "Right?"

"Sorry Flynn," Summer appeared. She was in morph. "I hate to disappoint you." She went to take on the remaining grinders. "But there isn't gonna be a wedding!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!" the others morphed. Sabers drawn, they took on the grinders. It seemed like they never stopped coming. The rangers were faring well as always.

"I already told my parents we're not going through with any wedding," Summer added over the fight.

"But Summer," Ziggy protested. "Have you thought this through?" he wondered. "I mean… with that much money, you could afford to be pretty generous to, you know…your closest friends."

"Money isn't everything Ziggy!" Jackie groaned.

"And you could afford to throw a pretty grand wedding reception," Flynn adding, clearly missing what the brunette said. "Hors d'oeuvres, a live band, dancing till the wee hours."

"Come on guys," Scott ordered. "Give it a rest."

"Besides, money can't buy everything," Dillon agreed with Jackie. "Right Summer?"

And with that, the yellow ranger was once again caught in a flashback.

"_I have money!" the blonde shouted. She was trudging along the area alone. No one or nothing was in sight. Money was blowing out of her hands. "I have money! Please! I can get more! Is anyone there?" An explosion from behind her went off. She fell face first into the ground. From the distance, a horn could be heard. Summer turned and saw a white and red camper van heading her way. She got up to her feet and ran toward it, making the driver stop. Out from the van stepped her butler, Andrews. _

"_Forgive the delay," he pleaded. _

"_Andrews!" Summer hugged him, happy to see someone she knew._

"_Forgive me for the delay miss Summer," he begged. "The Venjix drones bombed the limo. I had to scrounge another means of transport. Come miss Summer…I need to get you to Corinth City before they raise the shields. Your parents are waiting for you there." _

"_I don't know if I can be seen driving anything that aggressively hideous," she frowned._

"_Yes miss Summer of course Miss Summer," Andrews agreed as he held the door open. "I'll stick to the side roads, away from prying eyes." Summer picked up her necklace before climbing in. Andrews followed and the two were off._

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are Summer," Claire greeted her daughter as Summer and Jackie walked to the luncheon. Summer had asked the indigo ranger to tag along for support. The Landsdown's were playing croquet while the Winchesters sat at a nearby table.<p>

"Do you know anything about this?" the blonde demanded, holding up a newspaper with the headline of her wedding on it.

"I would certainly hope so," Mrs. Winchester stepped over to them. "After all, it's only the marriage of their precious daughter."

"Summer dear," Claire smiled. "You remember Mrs. Winchester."

"Of course."

"And there's the lucky groom himself," Martin pointed to the table. In the direction he pointed at sat a blonde haired man in a light purple polo shirt, checking his reflection in a tea cup.

"Hi there Chas," Summer grimaced. He briefly waved and smiled. "What's going on here?"

"Don't be silly dear," Claire blinked.

"It's the rehearsal lunch for your wedding," Martin finished.

"Bridesmaid hug!" Summer's old friend came running and giggling toward them. She embrace Summer. "Oh see? When I pushed you off that truck, I told you you'd be fine." Jackie was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Fore!" Chas called. He swung, knocking the croquet ball into the air. It headed straight for them, and Jackie caught it.

"We need to talk," Summer demanded.

* * *

><p>"I told you," Summer ranted to her parents as she led them into the garage. Jackie had gone off to pick up some groceries they needed, so she didn't follow. "I'm not marrying Chas. I'm not marrying anyone."<p>

"Please dear, you have to," Claire huffed.

"Have to?" Summer whipped around to face them. "What will happen to me if I don't?"

"It's not so much what happens to you honey," Martin reasoned.

"It's what happens to us," Claire picked up. Summer took a seat on the other side of the counter. "Or what's already happened."

"Already happened?" the yellow ranger frowned.

"You see Summer honey," Claire sighed. "We're broke."

"I'm sorry?"

"We have no money," Claire repeated. "You know, I'll never get used to the sound of those words coming out of my mouth. 'We have no money.'"

Martin began to explain things. "At the time of the Venjix attacks, most of our fortune was tied up in investments…just little blips on a computer somewhere, I suppose. We came to Corinth with nothing."

"'We have no money,'" Claire repeated one last time. "How do regular people manage to keep saying that?"

"We don't," Jackie piped I from where she teleported in, bags of groceries in her hands. She was at the fridge storing some of them away. "We're usually too busy with these things called jobs."

"I've told you about them," Summer added.

"Oh yes," Claire nodded. "Jobs, that's right."

"Anyway," Summer continued. "You still have the diamond."

"Yes, the diamond," Martin bit his lip. "Uh, you see, we kept that only so that we could keep up the appearance of wealth long enough to marry you off."

Claire finished for her husband. "Into a family with real money."

"Yeah you could've told me," Summer grumbled.

"Told you?" Martin blinked. "When? How? You were busy living your own life, running around in your little yellow tights, saving everyone."

"Everyone but us," Claire pouted.

"The Venjix sent someone to steal that diamond last night," Jackie stepped in, deciding to help her sister in every way but blood. "We need it."

"You need the diamond," Claire agreed. "And we need this wedding."

"So are you saying you won't give me the diamond?" Summer frowned.

Martin used this as his turn to reply. "We'll give it to you at the wedding." He held up the paper. "See? It's in all the papers."

"I don't love him," Summer stated.

"Of course you don't love him," Claire said. "If he were rich and you loved him, I would hope we wouldn't have had to twist your arm this much."

"I don't understand it Summer," Martin sighed. "A year ago, you would have given anything to marry Chas. What happened?"

As Jackie answered for her, Summer was caught in a flashback.

"_I'm sorry miss Summer," Andrews apologized. The van had just broken down. "I think she's had it."_

"_So what do we do now?" the blonde called back._

_**XXX**_

"_Andrews," Summer spoke. Andrews was carrying her through the land as she held an umbrella above them. "How much further till we get to Corinth?"_

"_About eighty miles," he replied. "Give or take."_

"_Andrews I can't go on," Summer complained. "I need a break." _

"_Yes Miss Summer," Andrews set her down. She stood and put the umbrella down. "Excellent idea miss Summer." _

"_Andrews," she sat on a stump and took a sandwich from the tray Andrews had carried. "You've known me my whole life."_

"_Yes miss Summer."_

"_You've practically raised me."_

"_I suppose you could say that miss Summer."_

"_Andrews?"_

"_Yes miss Summer?"_

"_I don't know your first name."_

"_Time to go miss Summer," Andrews chuckled. He bent down so she could get back on. She instead took off her heels and began to walk. Andrews stood with a smile and followed. _

_**XXX**_

"_I figure another twenty or so miles miss Summer," Andrews reported. They reached a small area where broken parts off cars and furniture lay. "Straight ahead."_

"_Wait Andrews," the blonde called. She sat in the sand. "I want to ask you something." He stopped and turned to her. "I need you to tell me the truth."_

"_Of course miss Summer." _

"_Why do you put up with me? Why don't you just go ahead and leave me behind?"_

"_I suppose it's the same reason I've stayed with you and your family all these years miss Summer. I'm waiting."_

"_Waiting for what?"_

"_For you miss Summer," the butler smiled. "I'm waiting for you to show me who you really are. Underneath that make up, that hair, those fancy clothes, and that diamond."_

"_I don't know who I am," Summer whined._

"_It's quite all right miss Summer. I do. That's why I'm happy to keep waiting." Before another word could be said, grinders appeared._

* * *

><p>"Twenty two minutes and counting until we're all filthy rich," Ziggy tested out the microphone. The rangers were putting the final touches on the wedding preparations. Summer was in the lab, Jackie and Becca with her, helping her get ready. All three girls were against the idea, but had to go with it to get the diamond. "Testing?"<p>

"Nah turn it up man," Flynn instructed. Unlike the other guys who were in tux's, he was only wearing the shirt an tie, along with a kilt. "Come on. It's a wedding reception. What good's a band if we can't hear the music?"

"I must admit," Mrs. Winchester looked around. "I never imagined my son being married in a garage."

"Well," Martin reasoned. "A garage is the only place to get hitched these days. And only the best can afford something this authentically common."

"There's a three year waiting list for this place," Claire lied.

* * *

><p>"This is my mother and father we're talking about," Summer stated to the two girls, Scott, and Dillon. She was putting on her make-up as she sat in her wedding dress. They were in the lab.<p>

"They are blackmailing you into marrying this guy," Dillon shuddered. "So we can keep the diamond away from Venjix."

"Just back off, alright?" Scott eased. "This is between her and them. It's a family thing."

"And I suppose you know what it's like?" Dillon argued.

"Yeah and I suppose that you don't," Scott yelled.

"Enough!" Becca interrupted them, pushing them apart. "Save this dance for the reception. Now go!" she led them out of the room as Dr. K came in.

"Ranger operator series yellow," she smiled as the doors closed. "You look positively radiant."

"Really?" Summer asked. "You think?"

"No, but I was told it was customary to say so."

"Hey guys," Jackie called them over. She was looking at the security tape of the garage and caught something weird. She zoomed in on the where the cake was. "This doesn't look right." She thought for a moment before heading to the dress rack. "Help me pick out a dress."

"Aren't you both wearing one already?" K frowned.

* * *

><p>As the tune of "Here Comes the Bride" filled the air of the garage. Everyone stood and faced the lab doors. The bride stepped out, looping her arm with Martin's and was led down the aisle. Thanks to the veil covering her face, no one could tell that it wasn't Summer. Once at the altar, the bride and groom faced the priest.<p>

"Before we being the celebration of wedding vows," Martin spoke. "I would also like to invite you to join me in celebrating the return to us of our daughter. I'm pleased to announce the old summer is back, and she's here to stay." The small crowd applauded. Well, most of them did. The rangers just sat back.

"Sir," Scott cleared his throat and stood. "Before we welcome back the ld Summer, I'd just like to talk to you about the new one." From there, with the help of some of the other rangers, he began to talk about how Summer went from a spoiled rich girl to a hard working, gentle and caring yellow ranger.

Martin held up the diamond when they finished. "That was the day she gave this to me."

"What a coincidence," a new voice entered. At that moment, Tenaya, battle ready, appeared. "Today's the day I'm going to take it from you!" the rangers began to hold off the grinders that came with her as the other guests ran and screamed. Chas his behind his bride. Tenaya snatched the necklace and shoved Martin down. She turned and faced the bride. "The Landsdown diamond is ours. And now your city is doomed to the ashes of extinction. Oh, by the way, love the dress ranger yellow." She flipped open the veil to reveal Jackie, smirking evilly.

"Thanks," she continued smirking. She quickly turned it into an angry glare. "I would say I look positively radiant." She shoved Chas away and threw a fire ball at Tenaya, blasting the girl down. The diamond flew up in the air and she caught it. Summer jumped down in her wedding dress from the balcony. She also kicked Tenaya down. The others all grinned as they caught on to the plan.

"No caterer would put the cake next to a recycled motor-oil bin," Summer stated. The two girls took on Tenaya as the other rangers handled the attack bot and the grinders.

"Just like my wedding!" Jackie bounced around, firing fire balls and streams around the room.

* * *

><p>"Kung-fu," Mrs. Winchester ranted. Everyone was in the garage, cleaning up from the wedding disaster. Thankfully, the wedding never happened and everything was back to normal. Of course, the rangers had to take down the attack bot by using the zords, as always. "Swordplay…What kind of Landsdown is that daughter of yours?"<p>

"She's a new kind," Martin smiled as he and Claire hugged their daughter, facing the Winchesters. "A better kind."

"The kind we're very proud of," Claire added. They turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Winchester demanded. "You still have to go through with the wedding. We know about you. You're broke. You need our money. What would you do without it? How will you live?"

"I believe it's called, getting a job," Claire grinned. She took the bouquet from her daughter and tossed it into the crowd.

"The bouquet!" Summer's friend squealed. She stood and began walking backwards. The rangers were just walking. "I got it! I got it!" she walked and backed right into the cake, her face smashing into it.

"Oh what a waste of good cake," Flynn complained.

* * *

><p>AN: So not much Jackie in this chapter, but the next couple chapters are all about her! I really can't wait to get those chapters up and what not because there's a twist in it that I think could shock you all. Well, it should also explain why I won't be putting much battle scenes.

Anyway, please review! Thanks to all those who have!


	11. Ranger Indigo Part I

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 11: Ranger Indigo**

**Part I**

_A/N: Here it is! The chapter that has twists and turns and appearances of old characters! And it's all about the beloved rainbow ranger Jackie! And a new character comes in…who is it and what do they have to do with anything? This chapter and the next one may be short, but I kind of want to prolong what's happening. Oh, it is now mid January. I skipped Ranger Blue, which happened before this, like after New Year's._

_Song is "Change" by Taylor Swift. I know I used this song a bit, but I think it really fits the series._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show and I don't own the song. I do own the new character(s), Jackie, and Becca and the plot of this chapter._

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to happen.<p>

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

How could this happen?

Jackie thought those three things over as she slid down against the bathroom wall. As she reached the floor, she bent her knees up. Her elbows rested on them as she held her face in her hands, still in shock. It wasn't that she was angry. Confused was more like it.

That…and shocked.

After all, this would shock anyone. But for Jackie, this was far from what she expected. Of course, she had her slight suspicions and found ways to keep the others from getting suspicious. But now that she had the chance to prove her own theories, the results had shocked her.

As what she found out sank in, she kept repeating the three thoughts in her head. Of course, she knew how it happened, but was confused by it. She was careful, so how could it happen?

And it wasn't supposed to happen. At least, not now. If it had been any other time, then sure. But now, when everything was dangerous?

It also was not supposed to be like this. Of course, Jackie knew everything happened for a reason. But this seriously had to happen now?

As she sat with her back against the wall and on the floor, these thoughts still crossed her mind.

Along with the question:

What to do now?

* * *

><p>Scott woke up around five in the morning, as usual. He was an early riser. It paid when you come from a military family like he did. Of course, that didn't mean he was wide awake at this early hour. Far from it, in fact. Just like everyone when they got up, they weren't fully awake. And – aside from possibly Dr. K – he was the only one up at this hour. Jackie was sometimes up too, but usually when she was, she was meditating. The silence in the morning gave Scott time to concentrate on personal training and practicing his weapon techniques.<p>

With a yawn, he trudged down the steps to the garage. Once there, he made his way to the bathroom. As he was about to reach for the door knob, he was stopped. A low growl could be heard. Thinking it was his imagination, he shook it off and reached again. But again, the growl was heard. Now a bit more awake, he looked down at the source.

"AHHHH!"

His scream of shock and surprise had woken the others. All the red ranger could do was stare at what had startled him. The others, on either side of the room and balconies, ran out. They each leaned over the balconies as they came out.

"What's going on?" Trent demanded, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. They all looked at Scott.

"Maybe it's me being tired, but is there seriously a dragon in front of me guarding the bathroom door?" he blinked. The others frowned at each other. Then, as one, they looked back at him and where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was a dragon about the size of a beagle with rainbow colored scales resting and staring back at them in front of the bathroom door.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," Dillon groaned. Wanting answers, they all ran downstairs towards the bathroom.

"Where'd it come from?" Ziggy asked.

"Never mind where it came from," Flynn retorted. "Is it real?"

"Of course I'm real," the dragon replied. "I'm as real as you all are."

All the rangers took a small step back and blinked.

"Maybe it's me hearing things," Ziggy frowned. "But did it…did it just talk?"

"I did," the dragon nodded. This was going to be fun.

"Okay," Becca slowly started. "What- exactly – is going on? Who are you?"

"I'm Darcy," the dragon stated. "I've always been here, just not in this form."

"Form?" Summer raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'form?'"

"This is my physical form," Darcy rolled her eyes. "I used to be in my spiritual form, but I can't be that way any longer."

"What do you mean?" Hunter narrowed his eyes. Then it hit him. "Wait…you're Jackie's dragon? As in her spirit animal?"

"Give the boy a prize," Darcy smiled. "You got it."

"Back up," Scott ordered. "Spirit animal?"

Becca sighed as she explained it. "Everyone has a spirit animal. Some are awakened, like mine, Trent's, Hunter's, Jackie's, and quite a few other people, but others are dormant. Though I'm not sure how it's possible or why they change forms."

"You'll learn soon enough," Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Ok well I don't care about this right now," Scott shook her head. "I gotta go to the bathroom." He went to reach for the door, But Darcy swatted him away. "Hey, what gives?"

"Don't you think there's a reason I'm guarding this door?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't I go in there?" Scott demanded. He really had to go by now.

"One, disturb her, and I bite your hand off," Darcy hissed. "Two, door's locked."

"So Jackie locked herself in the bathroom?" Summer concluded.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Apparently a bit of Jahi got into you," Becca huffed.

"Unfortunately," Darcy grumbled. "Now if you would be so kind, I would like to get back to my nap." Slowly, and still slightly confused, the rangers made their way away from the bathroom door. Scott went to use the bathroom across the room. All of them were muttering so Darcy didn't over hear.

"Anyone else freaked out by that?" Ziggy wondered.

"Have to say I am," Flynn agreed as they sat on the couches.

"Something's fishy about this," Becca summed up. "She would just come out like this."

"Maybe you should ask Billy or RJ," Hunter suggested. If anyone would know something about this, it would be the Pai Zhuq master or the genius blue ranger. "They might know something."

"Yeah I mean, RJ knows about spirit animals and what not," Trent helped. "And Billy is bound to know something."

"It's too early though," Becca snuggled into her fiancé. "I'll go later."

* * *

><p>After almost three hours later, Jackie was still in the bathroom. She was still letting everything sink in. She had heard the conversation from outside hours ago and it still lingered in her mind. Darcy was her spirit animal and had appeared in physical form? As far as she knew, they could only do that if they wanted to in two cases. So, she knew exactly why hers came out.<p>

"Why me?" she muttered, shaking her head. She was still in the same position as she was earlier, except now her hair was tied up in a loose bun. Everything seemed to be happening so fast.

It was like everything had fallen down on her at once.

She shouldn't be put through this. But as usual, fate had to have its way. If it didn't, this wouldn't be happening right now. In fact, she would've loved for this to happen if only she wasn't a ranger. Naturally though, the power had called her back, and now this was happening.

With a sigh, the brunette, still in her pink pajama pants and tank top and white slippers, got to her feet and steadied herself. Once she got her balance, she headed over to the sink and medicine cabinet. Once making herself look presentable, she grabbed what she needed, unlocked the door, and teleported out.

There was one person she knew would definitely help her out with this.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ella," Kira urged as she tried to get the four year old ready for preschool. Since the world ended and Jackie had to take up being a ranger again, Kira had offered to raise Ella for the time being. The little brunette didn't mind. After all, she saw Jackie from time to time. "It's almost time for school."<p>

"I don't wanna go," Ella pouted. Like her eldest sister, she was developing her own special pout.

"You only got a few months left," Kira reasoned. "Come on."

"Kira!" a new voice, surprisingly, entered the room. Kira jumped in slight fright.

"Jackie!" Ella cheered. She hopped out of her chair and ran to hug her sister. Jackie caught the younger brunette in the hug. Kira turned around and faced her twin.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit?" she asked. She moved to give her sister a hug as well once Ella let go.

"I really need to talk to you," Jackie whispered. Kira pulled away and frowned. Sure enough, she caught the urgent tone and knew it was serious.

"Hey," Conner came down the stairs, ready for work. Since they got encased in a dome, Conner had opened up a new soccer camp in Reefside. Of course, he had to hop through the portal to get there. "What's going on?"

"You're taking your sister in law to school today," Kira kissed her husband. "Jackie and I have some things to discuss."

"Alright," the former red ranger shrugged. He hoisted Ella onto his back. "Come on Ellie." And out the door he walked. Kira took her sister's arm and led her to the couch.

"So why exactly did you come here at eight thirty in the morning in your pajamas?"

"I'm so confused!" Jackie groaned. "I don't know what to do!"

"About?" Kira pressed. She was unsure of where to go with it.

"This," Jackie passed her sister the object in her hand. Kira frowned as she took it. Just by feeling the shape the dirty blonde could tell what it was. The former yellow ranger looked at it and went wide eyed at what she saw.

"What…how…when…huh?"

"I don't know!" Jackie wailed. "I was hoping you'd help me!"

"Well did you tell anyone else?" Kira demanded.

"If I tell Becca," Jackie began. "She'd kill me and Hunter. Most of the other sisters would kill Hunter then me. I tell the guys, they'll just be dumbfounded and clueless. And Hunter is ruled out."

"Yeah but you have to tell him eventually," Kira stated. "After all, he has to know."

"But what about my duties as a ranger?"

"Well clearly you can't do them in that condition."

"What am I going to do?"

Kira had an idea.

* * *

><p>"Anyone else worried we hadn't seen Jackie at all yet?" Summer wondered as she came back to the couches with a tray of drinks. Since it was quiet in the city and they had all completed their training for the day, they decided to watch a movie. So the entire team, Trent, and Hunter were lounging around. Darcy had abandoned the bathroom door and was curled up at Hunter's feet.<p>

"Well," Trent began. "Becca said that after she gathers some information, she'll have us search for her."

"I am a bit worried though," Hunter bit his lip. "It's not like her to shut herself out like that."

"Maybe she's sick," Dillon shrugged. "Don't lots of people spend time in the bathroom when they're sick?"

"Yeah but not hours like that," Hunter argued against his brother. He turned to the dragon. "Hey Darcy, think you can give us a hint about what's going on?"

"Are you humans really that clueless?" the dragon muttered. She let out a sigh. "All right. Here it is. Though I doubt most of you will understand it. Like the falcon and the crane created the dragon, penguin, cat, and squirrel, the monkey and dragon created the bull and deer." That left everyone frowning, even Trent and Hunter who understood the animal part.

"What's with all the animal things?" Scott wondered.

"Why are humans so complicated?" Darcy grumbled as she got up and walked away, passing Becca.

"Hey," Trent greeted Becca as she trudged in and over to them. "Find out anything?"

"Yeah…"

**And it's a sad picture,  
>the final blow hits you<br>Somebody else gets  
>what you wanted again<br>You know it's all the same,  
>another time and place<br>Repeating history and  
>you're getting sick of it<br>But I believe in  
>whatever you do<br>And I'll do anything  
>to see it through<strong>

**Because these things will change,  
>can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they  
>put up to hold us back<br>will fall down  
>It's a revolution,<br>the time will come  
>for us to finally win<br>We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<strong>

**So we've been outnumbered,  
>raided and now cornered<br>It's hard to fight  
>when the fight ain't fair<br>We're getting stronger now  
>find things they never found<br>They might be bigger but  
>we're faster and never scared<br>You can walk away  
>say we don't need this<br>But there's something in  
>your eyes says we can beat this<strong>

**'Cause these things will change,  
>can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they  
>put up to hold us back<br>will fall down  
>It's a revolution,<br>the time will come  
>for us to finally win<br>We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<strong>

**Tonight we stand  
>get off our knees<br>to fight for what we  
>worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long,  
>it's the fight of our lives<br>Will we stand up  
>champions tonight?<strong>

**It was the night things changed,  
>can you see it now?<br>These walls that they  
>put up to hold<br>us back fell down  
>It's a revolution,<br>throw your hands up,  
>'cause we never gave in<br>We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We sang hallelujah!<br>Hallelujah!**

"And?" the former white ranger pressed.

"I have a phone call to make," Becca walked past them and headed for the kitchen where a phone was. They could pick up on her angry tone and wondered what she found out that was bothering her so.

And little did any of them know how complicated things were going to get.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the end of that. I hope the hints in this chapter gave you what you needed to figure out Jackie's situation. Even if it didn't, then the next chapter will have everything regarding her situation in it. So, what'd you think of this chapter?


	12. Ranger Indigo Part II

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 12: Ranger Indigo**

**Part II**

_A/N: So what was Jackie hiding from the others? And Darcy the dragon appeared, so now the rangers have a pet. I realized that in the past couple stories, Jackie's pet Dakota the beagle was in it, but in this one, she's not. Instead, it'll be Darcy the dragon. Anyway, what's up with the indigo ranger? Who did Becca call? What secrets will be revealed, if any?_

_Song is "Unstoppable" by Rascal Flatts._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Well?" Kira asked as she and Jackie sat in the doctor's office. It was Kira's regular appointment, but hoped they could squeeze Jackie in. The yellow ranger had just gotten an ultrasound. She knew she was about four months pregnant, with twins, as said by her doctor at her last visit almost a month ago.<p>

And Jackie was here to find out if her suspicions were true.

The brunette was lying on the bed as the doctor began the scan. Kira was showing, but Jackie wasn't showing yet, but both knew that they were going to be mothers. Kira was due in June, and Jackie didn't know when she was due, or if hers was a false alarm. After all, there's no harm in checking.

"You're definitely pregnant," the doctor nodded.

"How far?" the indigo ranger croaked.

"Rough estimate," Dr. Harlan bit her lip and checked the charts. She briefly read over the test results. "About three months." Jackie's face paled. That meant she's been fighting while pregnant. Kira shook her head.

_*You __are __so __lucky __nothing __happened __in __battle,*_she muttered using their mind link.

"And they're perfectly healthy," the doctor continued.

"See Kira?" Jackie glared at her twin. "They're perfectly health…wait," she paused, realizing something. Slowly, she turned to the doctor. "Did you say they're? As in, more than one?"

"Yes," Harlan smiled brightly. "Congratulations. You're having twins." Both Kira and Jackie's eyes widened in shock. Jackie – if possible – paled more.

"T-t-t-twins?" she blinked and stuttered, clearly shocked.

"Twins," Harlan nodded. She grabbed the picture and held it up to the light so they could see. The doctor pointed at one of them. "There's one of the heads…" she moved her hand and traced the outline of the tiny baby. "And this is the other head." Jackie took the picture and held it in her hands.

"Now we're really like mom," Kira snorted. Looks like having twins ran in the family.

"Would you like to know the genders?" Harlan wondered.

* * *

><p>"How could this happen?" Jackie hit her head against the dashboard as she and Kira drove to pick up Ella from school. She was still in shock at finding out she was two and a half months pregnant with twins, and only one month behind Kira, who was in the same situation…well, minus the being an active ranger part.<p>

"You know very well how it could happen," Kira rolled her eyes. She could understand the shock.

"Yeah but…we were so careful!"

"Well, even that has its risks."

"What's going to happen now?" Jackie groaned as she finally sat back. Kira was handling the driving.

"I don't know," she shrugged, pulling up to a stoplight. "You tell me."

"Let's see," Jackie frowned in thought. "The world has ended, I have to help raise my sister, my brother is missing and refuses to show up, mom and dad are dead, I have a pet dragon to take care of, I'm still a ranger, I found out I have a new brother in law who remembers extremely little from his past and a missing sister in law, and I'm pregnant. What does that sound like to you?"

"A rather interesting soap opera," her twin joked as they finally pulled up to Corinth preschool. Kira didn't question about the brother and sister in law thing because Jackie had told all the sisters about it. Jackie crossed her arms and huffed. "Oh come on. It's not all that bad."

"How so?"

"Well, you get to sit around and be waited on all day," Kira mused. "Especially when you start showing. Conner already wants me to rest as much as possible and Ella's thrilled at the thought of being an aunt."

"Yeah but what about my extra job?"

"Clearly you have to pass it over."

"One problem: the morphers are DNA bonded, kind of like the dino gems were. These won't work for anyone else." Kira was silent. That was a good point. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ella opened the door and came into the car. She climbed into the back seat and strapped herself into her car seat. She knew how to do it herself, since she had seen it done before and the fact she had a photographic memory.

"How was your day?" the dirty blonde singer asked.

"We played kickball and made macaroni necklaces," the little girl bounced around. For her age, she had a rather excellent vocabulary.

"Why can't my life be as simple as hers?" Jackie pouted as Kira drove away. "Macaroni necklaces, kickball, running around on the playground. When did everything go wrong?"

"Jackie, are you ok?" Ella frowned, looked at her eldest sister.

"Everything's fine Ella," Jackie tried to give her a reassuring smile. "How's your ninja training going?"

"I learned a new move!" Ella bounced. Unlike Jackie, she was an ice ninja, one of the rarest elements. Not many people attended the Freeze academy and few got their powers as young as Ella did. She had been training since she was three and was excelling quickly. She noticed that the turn Kira made did not follow the path to her house. "Where are we going?"

"To the garage."

* * *

><p>"Hunter!" Ella screamed in joy, racing to her favorite brother in law. As soon as they reached the garage, Ella had run out of the car and into the building. Kira and Jackie followed her, but she was faster. Ella tackled her brother in law, catching him off guard.<p>

"Hey to you too," he picked her up. He turned to his wife and other sister in law. "Where have you been?"

"At Kira's," Jackie kissed him. "Now if you excuse me, I have some things to discuss with Dr. K." she and Kira trailed off toward the lab.

"Hunter, can we play dino?" Ella looked up at the blonde with pleading eyes. Like her older brother, she loved the game Jackie had created.

* * *

><p>"Dr. K, I need you to fix my morpher," Jackie stated once the lab doors were shut. She and Kira had walked in there to find the doctor at the computers, as usual. Becca was also in there with Darcy, and the pink ranger did not seem happy. The minute she heard the two come in, she dragged Kira to a corner to try and get the answers the dragon wasn't giving her.<p>

"I don't see anything wrong with your morpher ranger series indigo," Dr. K glanced at the object Jackie presented her. "Therefore there is no reason it needs to be fixed."

"No," Jackie shook her head. "Not that kind of fixing. I need you to modify it to fit someone else."

"The time it would take to modify the morpher back to its original state could take weeks," K protested. "And where you are still capable of holding it, I see no need to do so."

"A little help here guys," Jackie begged to her two sisters.

"Fine," Becca grumbled as the two and Darcy walked over. "But you so owe me a million explanations later."

"Whatever," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Come on Dr. K. I really need you to change the morpher."

"As I believe I previously stated, I cannot…"

"Yeah she may look physically capable," Kira cut the doctor off. "But she can't be a ranger anymore for the time being."

"What do you mean?" K frowned, clearly not understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah yeah<br>hey**

**So  
>so you made<br>a lot of mistakes  
>walked down the road<br>a little sideways  
>cracked a brick<br>when you hit the wall  
>yeah<br>you've had a pocket  
>full of regrets<br>pull you down  
>faster than a sunset<br>hey  
>it happens to us all<strong>

**When the cold hard rain  
>just won't quit<br>and  
>you can't see<br>your way out of it**

**You find your faith  
>has been lost and shaken<br>you take back  
>what's been taken<br>get on your knees  
>and dig down deep<br>you can do what you think is  
>impossible<br>keep on believing  
>don't give in<br>it'll come and make  
>you whole again<br>it always will  
>it always does<br>love  
>is unstoppable<strong>

**Love  
>it wear the<br>ring of stone  
>bring you back to<br>being born again  
>oh it's a helping hand<br>when you need it most  
>a light house shining<br>on the coast  
>that never goes dim<strong>

**When your heart  
>is full of doubt<br>and  
>you think that there's<br>no way out**

**You find your faith  
>has been lost and shaken<br>you take back  
>what's been taken<br>get on your knees  
>and dig down deep<br>you can do what you think is  
>impossible<br>keep on believing  
>don't give in<br>it'll come and make  
>you whole again<br>it always will  
>it always does<br>love  
>is unstoppable<strong>

**Like a river  
>keeps on rolling<br>like the north wind  
>blowing<br>don't it feel good  
>knowing<br>yeah**

**You find your faith  
>has been lost and shaken<br>you take back  
>what's been taken<br>get on your knees  
>and dig down deep<br>you can do what you think is  
>impossible<br>keep on believing  
>don't give in<br>it'll come and make  
>you whole again<br>it always will  
>it always does<br>love  
>is unstoppable<strong>

**Love is unstoppable  
>so you made<br>a lot of mistakes  
>walked down the road<br>a little sideways  
>love<br>love is unstoppable**

"Hey," Hunter called as he walked into his bedroom. It was late at night and everyone else had gone off to bed. Darcy took up refuge in the lab for the night. It was still confusing about the whole talking live dragon thing. Jackie hadn't been seen much during the day they didn't really question it. Now, the mysterious brunette was sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the ultrasound picture from earlier. After explaining her situation to Dr. K, the small woman agreed to modify the morpher so it would be able to fit Hunter. "Everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she frowned, putting the picture down and turning to him.

"Well," the blonde shut the door. He walked over to her and sat on the bed, pulling her down with him so they were both lying down on it, facing each other. "For starters, you were in the bathroom for hours on end, you disappear, and then reappear with Ella and Kira only to vanish into the lab and later up here. So, something must be up."

"I'm so confused right now," she groaned.

"About?"

Jackie thought for a moment on how to approach the subject with Hunter. "Hunter, would you be willing to get back in the suit?"

"Well, if I had to, yeah," he nodded.

"So you wouldn't mind taking up my ranger position on the team?"

"If I had to I would."

"Good."

"Just out of curiosity," he narrowed his eyes at her. "What's going on?"

Slowly, she brought up the ultrasound picture. When it was in between their faces, Hunter frowned. Sure he knew what it was, but what would she be doing with one?

And his answer came when she spoke the next two words.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm cutting it off there. What was Hunter's reaction? What's going to happen next? When will the other rangers learn about it? What'll happen in the next battle where Jackie can't show up? What will the other rangers think? I already decided on names and genders for Kira and Jackie's kids, but that won't be revealed until they give birth. Though, if you've seen the photos on my profile under this story, then you'll know who Jackie's kids are.


	13. Ranger Indigo Part III

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 13: Ranger Indigo**

**Part III**

_A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm a couple ahead, so I may not do two other episodes along the way. Anyway, in this episode, we learn about Dr. K! And a bit more about Jackie (more so Jackie, but it takes place during and after the episode Doctor K). So now, it is the end of January and things have been quiet. Jackie has not told the others – aside from Hunter, Dr. K, Becca, and Trent (and obviously Darcy) that she is pregnant. There was no need, since battle hasn't occurred. By now, she is three and a half months pregnant._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Jackie found out she was pregnant. With twins, no less. The only people who knew were Hunter, Becca, Kira, Trent, Darcy, and Dr. K. Hunter was willing to take his wife's spot on the RPM team, seeing whereas she wouldn't be able to. The brunette recalled the blonde's reaction when she told him.<p>

"_I'm pregnant."_

_All Hunter could do was become wide eyed and blink. Things were becoming clear. The ultrasound picture in front of his face made sense now. It was clear to Jackie that this was a huge and unexpected shock. It was for her too. After all, they were careful and used protection, so it was really unplanned. _

"_Hunter?" she called, noting he wasn't responding._

"_I…I'm going…" he stuttered. "I'm going to be a…a dad?"_

"_Yeah," the brunette nodded. Her eyes were filled with tears slightly. She was scared. There was so many ways this thing could go. She could have a miscarriage, though the doctor said at past ten weeks, it was very unlikely she would. And there was also the common fear of Hunter denying it and leaving, but she knew he would never. So really, she didn't know why she had tears in her eyes. "We're going to be parents."_

"_I…I don't know…I don't know what to say," he breathed. Clearly he was still in shock. "Are they really ours?" he stared at the picture. _

_Jackie nodded. "They are." She let a small smile cross her face. "The two of them."_

"_How far along?"_

"_Three months."_

"_So that means you've been pregnant and fighting?" he blinked._

"_Without knowing until earlier today," she answered. He shocked her next by pulling her into his embrace and giving her a long kiss. And in that moment, she knew he accepted the fact and was going to do everything he could to be the world's best dad._

As Jackie thought back to that night two weeks ago, she smiled. She wasn't showing yet, so she could still hide it. Her twin sister, also pregnant with twins, was about a month ahead of her and showing. But no one else besides Jackie and Becca, and possibly Conner, and Ella knew about it.

"Doc K," Summer called, interrupting the doctor playing the violin and Jackie's thoughts. Both were in the lab as Summer entered. A string on the violin broke. "We're ready in the garage whenever you are."

"Thank you ranger series yellow," she blinked. "We'll be right there." There was something in the doctor's voice that caused the other two to frown. Summer exited with Jackie behind her.

* * *

><p>"What we're looking at is a dramatic spike in the current levels of Venjix technology," K explained as they all stood around her. They were listening to the latest update regarding Venjix technology. "Into the areas of theoretical molecular manipulation, inverse physics, and exponential energy transfer."<p>

_"Excuse me Dr. K,"_ Colonel Mason interrupted. He was also sitting in via video chat. _"But, uh, what are you trying to say, exactly?"_

"Yeah even I didn't catch most of that," Jackie blinked. And it was unusual. She could usually understand the doctor rather well.

"I believe what she is trying to say," Becca picked up. "Is that Venjix technology has surpassed our own ranger biotech hardware capabilities." K walked away from the computer and everyone followed her.

"Hold on," Ziggy pleaded. "Wait a second. Their stuff can't be better than our stuff, can it? I mean, we're the good guys, right?"

"Being the good guys means nothing when it comes to that," Jackie inputted. "The enemy must not be underestimated at all cost."

"Venjix just keeps getting stronger," K agreed. They followed her to the lab. "Our ranger fire power has plateaued since the introduction of the croc carrier."

"No but wait doctor," Scott began. "What about the new megazord configuration? You said that if we merged all of the zords, then it…"

K looked briefly at Jackie, taking note of the fact the brunette did not need the others knowing yet. "I can't get it to work." They looked at her. "The energy required to make the multizord dispersal viable will require an additional flux over thruster."

"Wait, another one?" Dillon frowned. "Where are we supposed to get another one of those things?"

"We're not," K stated.

"We cannot build one of those," Flynn protested.

"We aren't," K sat at her computer.

Summer gaped. "So are you telling us to just give up, doctor?"

"I'm telling you I don't have the answers," she sighed. The other rangers all began talking at once.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Ziggy yelled, cutting everyone off from their chatter. "Hold everything people. In times like this, there is one question that needs to be answered. Are we or are we not the good guys?" They noticed the blank look that came across K's face.

"Tell me," she whispered. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Ziggy leaned in to hear.

"Being stupid your whole life. " At that, some of the rangers had to snicker and wonder if she was being serious. Well, that was until she followed it with a question. "Is it as wonderful as it seems?" As the doctor got lost in a flashback, the others were waiting around, talking to one another.

"K, you there?" Jackie waved her hand in front of the doctor's face. The woman snapped out of her flashbacks when the alarms suddenly blared. Most of the rangers headed for the exit.

"Looks like it's passing the viaduct," Summer observed the monitors briefly. "Heading south." Jackie moved slowly. She had to make the others think that she was going with them.

"Okay Doc," Scott sighed. "Time to find out how much stronger Venjix really is." When he ran out, Jackie let the lab door close in front of her. She let out a sigh. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>"So any reason you're an hour early?" Kira asked her twin. She headed into the living room of her home, where the brunette was sitting watching TV. Ella was at school and Conner was at work. The sisters were having their monthly meeting to catch up and what not and get the latest gossip among them. With the other rangers, and now Hunter, at battle, Jackie came here.<p>

"My team's in battle and it gets lonely in the garage," she shrugged.

"Isn't Trent still there?"

"He took the day to help out his dad."

"Oh," Kira nodded. "So, tell anyone else yet?"

"Becca told Trent," she sighed. "And I told Hunter." Before Kira could ask how he reacted, a bright light entered the room. When it faded, the rainbow dragon was in its spot.

"Thanks for leaving me alone," she huffed.

"Whoa," Kira breathed. "What and who the hell is that?"

"Great," Darcy rolled her eyes. "My own sister doesn't even recognize me. Where is she anyway?"

"Sister?"

"This is Darcy," Jackie groaned. "My spirit animal who came out into her physical form since I found out I was going to have kids."

"Uh…still confused, but ok," Kira slid back down into her seat.

"Why does fate hate me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Darcy raised an amused eyebrow. Jackie groaned as Kira tried to process the fact there was a living and breathing dragon in her home. As the dirty blonde continued processing it, a few thoughts had flashed through Jackie's mind, most of it just random little things from her past.

_A small, petite six year old brunette sat at a table in the restaurant. Beside her was her best friend in the world along with her other cousins. Their parents were at the table beside them. All the kids sat at one table with all the adults at the other. It was the summer of 1991, and the annual ranger reunion between the original rangers had commenced. Today, they were all at one of the restaurants that was fun for kids as well as the adults. It had an arcade for the kids and TV's so the adults could watch sports games and news shows. _

"_Daddy, when can we go play?" Jackie looked up at her father, who sat beside her. The two tables were pushed together, but the kids were at one end. _

_Tommy turned to his daughter. "After we eat."_

"_When will that be?" Becca piped in. She was just as eager. After all, they were the only two old enough to play the arcade games without their parents hovering behind them or having to hold them up so they could see. _

"_Soon," Jason told his daughter. And soon enough, their food was brought out. Half the kids had chicken and fries while the other half had hot dogs and fries. The adult's meals varied, since they had more options. Jackie and Becca, eager to go play, gobbled their meals down fast. _

"_All done!" both grinned up to their fathers, showing them the cleaned plates. Tommy and Jason laughed and shook their heads. They couldn't expect less from their kids. Each man handed a five dollar bill to their daughters and watched as they headed over to the token machine._

"_Whoa," Jackie grinned, wide eyed at the amount of tokens the machine spit out. Becca got hers and the two ran off to play the games. Becca played all her favorites, winning a good sized amount. Jackie, on the other hand, was lost. On every game she played, she hit the jackpot, which was really high for each game. So when Becca ran over to where her friend was at the color wheel game, all she found was a pile of tickets, moving. That's when the adults and other four kids entered. _

"_Becca," Kim bent down to her niece. "Where's Jackie?" the tiny six year old pointed at the pile of tickets before them. All heads turned that way and found it moving. After a few minutes, a small face was made visible._

"_I won!" Jackie grinned and laughed through the pile. She had gotten so much, she managed to wrap herself up in the tickets. All the girls cooed as everyone laughed. Well, the younger kids were a bit scared. What could you expect from four year olds? But Becca was trying to help get her friend out, and before long, both girls were tangled up in it._

"Jackie!"

"Huh?" the brunette shook out of her thoughts at the sound of Kira yelling. She turned to her sister, who was heading for the door. Apparently the doorbell had rung. "Oh, sorry. I was just lost in thought."

"Ya think?" Kira rolled her eyes. She pulled open the door to let the sisters in. Leanne, Tori, Becca, Summer, Vida, Maddie, Ronny, Rose, Lily, and Dianne walked in. Everyone said their greeting to the two pregnant girls. Well, they only knew Kira was pregnant. They – aside from Kira and Becca – knew about Jackie. Hugs were shared all around before they gathered at the table, lunch already waiting. Everyone took their seats and began to eat. Kira placed hers and Jackie's plates on the table after serving.

"Bit much, don't ya think?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. Most of the others were chatting. Apparently, from what Becca told her through the mind link, none of the rangers noticed it was Hunter fighting in his wife's place.

"Shut up," Kira grumbled as she sat beside her. "You're eating for three as well. You need it." Upon catching the sentences the yellow spoke, Leanne whipped her head around to her.

"What did you say?"

Kira frowned. "You need it?"

"No, before that."

"Shut up?" Now, the other girls were interested as Jackie internally groaned. If there was something she knew about the red headed sister, it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"After that!"

"Oh," Kira blinked. "You're eating for three as well." Leanne was silent for a moment, looking forth between the two. She knew Kira spoke those words to Jackie, so that could only mean one thing. With a look at the brunette who was trying to escape, she knew.

"How long?"

"Huh?" everyone else aside from those who knew frowned. They all turned between the red head and brunette.

"Come on Jackie," Leanne begged. "How far along are you?"

"You're not gonna stop asking, are you?" she groaned.

"Nope. Now answer the question!"

"Hold up," Lily pleaded. "What's going on?"

"Yeah what's with the sudden smirk Leanne?" Dianne followed.

"You know something we don't," Maddie added.

"Well," Leanne snorted. "More like I just figured it out."

"I already knew," Kira and Becca shrugged.

"Knew what?" Vida frowned. She looked from her half sister in laws to the current pink ranger and Leanne.

"I'm sensing we're all missing something big here," Rose concluded.

"Think about it guys," Leanne huffed. "Kira told skittles that she was eating for three as well, hence the abnormal amount of food on her plate for her."

They all looked at the brunette's plate and found she was right.

"Do I have to give you guys another hint?" Darcy walked in, complaining. Jackie smacked her forehead in annoyance. All heads aside from Summer, Kira, and Becca turned to the dragon.

"Whoa," Ronny went wide eyed, gaping. "Is that…is that a dragon?"

"Unfortunately," Jackie grumbled. "Everyone meet Darcy, my animal spirit who decided to come out into her physical form."

"Wait," Lily frowned. "From what I know about spirit animals coming out in physical form like that, there's only two reasons…" she trialed off as she caught onto what Leanne was getting at.

"At least someone here can piece together a puzzle," Darcy scoffed.

"Just give them the hint," Jackie ordered.

"Fine. No need to be so pushy," she grumbled. As the other girls listened intently, still slightly curious about the fact there was a dragon there. "Like the falcon and crane created the dragon, cat, penguin, and squirrel, the dragon and monkey have created the bull and deer." Everyone was silent.

"Created?" Tori mused as she thought it over.

"What the hell does that mean?" Summer demanded, glaring at the dragon. "You gave us the same hint two weeks ago and we still have no clue!"

"You already heard this?" Maddie turned to her. Summer nodded. "And you haven't figured it out yet?"

"I know nothing about the whole animal thing," she defended.

"No way!" Tori gasped, making the conclusion.

Oh my god," Vida covered her mouth with her hand. Apparently she caught on as well.

"Okay can someone just tell us?" Ronny begged.

Vida looked at her sister in law. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Everyone else stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"Yeah, I am. Three and a half months along with twins."

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the end of it. Now everyone knows. I know I didn't say it, but Hunter, while the sisters were meeting, had shown himself to the rangers as the one in the indigo suit and had to tell them the situation. And the sisters know, so what'll happen now? Next chapter starts in February. My plan is for Jackie to go into labor during the final battle, so I can't wait until that.


	14. Brother's Keeper

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 14: Brother's Keeper**

_A/N: With the middle of February (about a week before Ella's birthday) and the shock of Jackie's pregnancy hitting all the rangers, what's going to happen now? I can't believe I'm already this far in this story. Anyway, what's going to go on now? Sorry if this is a crappy chapter, but I barely remember anything from it. I can't wait until the next one though. I skipped Blitz because it was mostly battle centric. But I will write some battles and fight scenes in, such as when they meet Gem and Gemma._

_My plan for chapters remaining:_

_Embodied_

_Ghosts_

_In or Out_

_Prisoners_

_Belly of the Beast_

_Heroes Among Us_

_The Dome Dolls_

_Ranger Heaven (my version of "And…Action!")_

_Ancient History_

_Key to the Past_

_Beyond a Doubt_

_Control Alt Delete_

_End Game_

_Danger and Destiny (both parts)_

_I'm also watchign Power Rangers Jungle Fury on TV right now, so it's been a good day today._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

_There's going to be at least a total of twenty eight chapters…oh well…wait, that's less than I thought, but then again, I might have a filler chapter here or there… And since I won't be doing much battle scenes, I'm going to have you see some of Jackie's past in the chapters that are based on episodes of mostly battle. Oh, and she's four months pregnant by now. Next chapter will be a filler chapter based off of something that happens at the end of this one._

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later and the rangers were at the beach. Scott and Dillon had decided to have a race in their cars along the shores. Sitting over by Flynn's truck was Ziggy, Flynn, Summer, Trent, Hunter, Jackie, and Becca, watching. Sure Jackie wouldn't be able to fight with her condition, but that didn't mean she wasn't excluded form group activities. So now, they were enjoying a bit of free time.<p>

"This is absurd," Trent sighed.

"What do you expect from an abnormal life?" Hunter followed.

"Now girls," Ziggy began. "I know you probably won't understand the finer points of some of these male bonding rituals, but…"

"Look," Summer cut him off as the girls now stood beside the guys near the finish line. "We told you the salt air would throw off Scott's nitrous mixture by at least seven percent."

"Really?" Flynn crossed his arms. "Care to double our bet then?"

"Oh you're so on," Jackie agreed. As the boys drove in closer, the rangers began cheering. The guys egged on Scott while the girls – specifically Summer – cheered for Dillon. About ten feet away from the finish line, both stopped short. And being ninjas, Hunter and Jackie could sense a presence behind them. Scott and Dillon got out and marched towards them, glares on their face. They walked past them, causing the others to turn and spot what they did.

"Jackie take yourself and Trent back to the garage," Becca ordered her friend as the rangers followed their teammates.

"Come on," the brunette didn't need to be told twice. She took hold of Trent's hand and teleported out using her ninja powers. The rangers faced Tenaya seven.

"Very, very impressive race," she greeted. "But you see, I prefer my battles to have a more permanent outcome."

"I don't care how powerful you or deadly you think you are Miss Tenaya Seven," Ziggy spoke up. "But there are seven of us and only one…" he began counting as numerous grinders appeared. "Oh well, now this isn't fair." As Tenaya and the grinders charged, so did the rangers. Well, more like Dillon took on Tenaya.

"For a human," she snarled. "You're pretty fast."

"For a robot, you're pretty human," he retorted.

"Don't ever call me that again," Tenaya growled. She noticed the attack bot appear on a cliff behind them. She shoved Dillon away as he was struck with an attack from the monster. He decided it was time to bring in the heavy artillery.

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

* * *

><p>"Five," Becca moved her game piece along the board. The females in the garage were having a girl's night, Dr. K included. All of them were in pajamas, considering it was night. Jackie had a bit trouble getting hers on because she had started showing. The fight had gone on as normal, without the need for the megazord this time. As the pink and rainbow ranger were waiting for Summer and K, they had resorted to play a board game. Summer was pouring herself a glass of milk and looking at a screen with photos of Scott and Dillon on it. They all turned to K when they heard her opening the fridge.<p>

"I understand your dilemma," she spoke to the yellow ranger.

"Sorry," Summer frowned. "What dilemma?"

"You must be really blind if Dr. K can see the love triangle you're in and you can't," Jackie smirked as they came over to the counter.

Seeing Summer's blank look, K explained. "You find ranger series red attractive because he represents the guy who can give you solid security…the boy next door, trustworthy, responsible, the kind you take home to mother. At the same time, you're hopelessly drawn to the excitement and danger of ranger series black, the tortured and mysterious bad boy you think you can save."

"I don't think you…"

"Comparing the raw data on a cuteness scale is also difficult," K cut the yellow ranger off. "One scoring a solid nine, but the other registering the cuteness scale's maximum score of ten."

"Well put," Becca grinned.

"Which one do you think is the ten?" Summer asked the girls.

"Hey, we got our own men," Jackie backed down, taking Becca with her.

"Why?" K retorted. "Which one do you think is the ten?" Before they could respond, the alarms blared.

"_Warning…shield levels decreasing."_

"Uh oh," Becca hopped off her stool as the guys came down.

"Rise and shine Dillon!" Scott yelled upstairs as the rangers made their way to the lab. "Let's move!" Jackie hung back, hearing something coming from the lab that did not sound good.

"Massive shield failures," K reported from over by the monitors. "Something is manually overriding the shield controls." Colonel Mason appeared on screen.

"_Doctor K, our instruments are showing that the shields are being shut down from inside your lab."_

* * *

><p>"Dillon!" Summer called as they all entered the lab. They found the black ranger tearing at the computer wires and ripping them out. Upon hearing her voice, he turned to them. He began to continue.<p>

"What are you doing?" Flynn demanded.

"Can't you see he doesn't know what he's doing?" Jackie yelled.

"Yeah well I know what he's doing," Scott huffed. "And I'm gonna stop him." He ran forward and attacked Dillon. Flynn and Ziggy joined in. The green ranger was kicked away as the red and blue rangers held Dillon back. Summer and Becca tried to fight as Flynn was tossed away. Hunter followed them in. Trent held back, not wanting to interfere. Jackie would join if only she wasn't pregnant.

The two and Dr. K watched the fight before them. Dillon was tossing the rangers around. The only ones who really stood a chance was Becca and Hunter, considering they had more experience and training. Dillon wasn't even breaking a sweat as he fought. He managed to nail Flynn where it hurt the most.

K grabbed a scanner and got a quick scan of the boy. "This radical level of mind control must be from a remote flash device. Scanning commenced."

"Mind control," Jackie grumbled as she and Trent helped the others up. "Fun stuff." Dillon pushed the scanner out of the doctor's hands. Or rather broke it. He threw her down, but Ziggy caught her before she hit the ground. The green ranger grabbed a hold of Dillon and after a few seconds the black ranger stopped moving. Ziggy let go and stood.

"Check it out," he whispered. "Check it out! Our friendship is so meaningful, his deep feelings for me are overriding his program and making it impossible for him to…" he got cut off Dillon suddenly punched him back. Scott took a hold of Dillon from behind. As the black ranger slammed him into a wall by backing up, Scott noticed a strange device on the back of Dillon's neck.

"The back of his neck!" he shouted. Both boys began fighting. As Scott managed to hold Dillon and stop him from advancing, Summer stood and kicked the black ranger's neck. She managed to knock the device off. K ran to her computer as Ziggy caught the object.

"Restoring shields," she reported. Scott fell on top of Dillon when the boy went crashing down. It was just for safe measures.

"Everyone alright?" Jackie asked.

"Few bruises but fine none the less," Hunter groaned as he was helped to his feet by his wife.

"What the?" Dillon blinked as he regained control of his thoughts. He looked up at Scott. "Why are you hugging me?"Both let go and sat up. Dillon looked at the doctor. "Doc, what's with the slippers?" they all noticed her fuzzy dog slippers.

* * *

><p>"I suppose you're going to tell me this is for my own protection," Dillon mused as he was strapped to a chair in the lab. The rangers stood around him. And the black ranger was right, considering what had just happened.<p>

"Hardly," K sighed. "It's for ours."

"Doctor is that really necessary?" Summer asked.

"Yeah it was this thing that was doing it," Ziggy agreed, holding up the small device. "Not him."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Jackie reported from her spot beside K. She knew a thing or two about this stuff. Both girls were at the computers checking this situation out. "By looking at these latest readouts of Cheese…"

"Ok seriously," Ziggy interrupted. No one but Hunter, Trent, and Becca knew exactly why Jackie called him that. "Why do you keep calling him that?"

"Hey, you work with me, you gotta expect craziness," Jackie deadpanned.

"Back on topic with ranger series black's dilemma," K interrupted.

"Odin's beard woman," Flynn groaned. "Would you just call him Dillon?"

"Yeah is there a reason you won't call us by our real names?" Becca added. The only ones she called by their real names was Jackie now that she wasn't a ranger on the team, Hunter since he wasn't a ranger before, and Trent, since he wasn't a ranger on this team as well and had nothing else to call them.

"There's a reason for everything," K replied. She continued with her explanation of what was happening. "When the remote bug was activated, it downloaded an acceleration upgrade into the viral hardware already growing inside ranger black."

"Acceleration upgrade?" Hunter blinked.

"The Venjix hardware inside him is now taking over his biological being," K stated. "At a rate than it was before."

"How long fo I have doc?" Dillon rolled his eyes. "Before I change to a machine completely?"

"Unfortunately," Jackie bit her lip, reading over information on the screens. "There is no telling at what point the infection will cause you to lose control over your own actions."

"Hold on," Flynn begged. "We all saw that Venjix attack bot this morning. That's what must have activated the device."

"Flynn's right," Trent realized. "If you guys could get a hold of that thing's circuit board, you could hack it and download the acceleration program."

"It still would not stop the spread of the virus," K denied.

"Yeah but it might slow it down," Hunter caught on.

"Look," Scott spoke up. "How are you gonna find it? That thing is long gone by now."

"We lure it back," Ziggy suggested. "We lower the shields. Venjix will think Dillon did it, and he'll send everything he has, including…that thing."

"I hate to admit it," Flynn agreed. "But that might actually work."

"It's worth a try and we got to do something," Ziggy added.

"Look people, we'd be taking a huge risk," Scott reasoned.

"What we would be doing is putting the entire city and the fate of the human race at stake," K interrupted. "All for ranger operator series black."

"Dillon," Summer took the key to unlock the straps holding the black ranger down. "All for Dillon."

"Well ranger yellow," K caught her attention as she set to work. "I guess that pretty much answers the statistical question regarding the number ten we were discussing earlier, does it not?" Jackie and Becca couldn't help but snicker and smirk at that.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Darcy wondered as she appeared next to Dillon, who she spotted getting into his car. Scott was in his car, also wondering the same thing.<p>

"Yeah, going somewhere?" he followed.

Dillon started his car. "I can't let you guys lower the city's shields…not for me."

"They'll do it anyway," Darcy shrugged.

"Yeah, I kind of figured you might say that," Scott snorted. "But you keep forgetting, I'm team leader. I make those decisions, not you. Plus, I can outrun you." He also started his engine. But he frowned when he heard something off.

"Yeah," Dillon smirked. "I kind of figured you'd say that. That's why I emptied the gas out of your tank." Scott scoffed. "So I guess this is goodbye, fearless leader. I'm heading out to the wasteland, where I can't be a danger to anybody. Don't try to follow me."

"You know," Jackie appeared in between them. Darcy had gone to get her when she noticed this was going to get worse. "You'd be a danger to yourself. Besides, you're family, and if we want to lower the shields for you, then we will. We take those kinds of risks."

"You really are a piece of work, aren't you?" Scott shook his head. The boy shrugged. "You know, you've got to be the most stubborn person I have ever met, next to Jackie and myself that is." Before both boys could continue, they heard a clicking sound. Both lifted their arms to see their hands chained together and Jackie smirking.

"Any reason for this?" Dillon demanded.

She looked at him. "This is so you don't leave," she turned to Scott. "And payback for that prank you pulled on me when we first started."

"Are you completely mad?" Dillon raised an eyebrow at his sister in law.

"No, I'm a whack job," she corrected. She held up the key. "I'm not opening it." She tossed it over her shoulder and it landed in the sink drain. Dillon grumbled something to Scott and started his car to take off. But it never moved. The other rangers came out to see what was happening. Dillon managed to move slightly forward before he was stopped. He grumbled something else and got out.

"Let's have the spare," he ordered.

"That was the spare," Ziggy pointed out. "I accidentally swallowed the original during my, uh, charity magic show last month."

"Ha!" Jackie grinned. "I win! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a nap." She sauntered upstairs, Darcy following her.

* * *

><p>"Go away," Jackie mumbled in her sleep. The others were at battle and only she, Trent, and K remained in the garage. The brunette was in her room, sleeping. She was having a nightmare and it wasn't going to end well. "Leave me alone."<p>

'_I will never leave you alone.'_

That was the taunting voice she heard in her dream. She knew who it was and what it was trying to do. It was the same thing that made her go through hell every time she was on a ranger team, even for just a little bit.

'_Let me out now!'_

"No," Jackie continued to mumble to herself. Upon hearing her mumbling from outside the room and in the garage, Trent looked up in worry. He could tell something must be bothering her while she slept and he was worried. She was like a sister to him, as most of the other female rangers he met around his age. He shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing. But when he heard a faint popping sound, he looked up to find a rainbow colored glow in emitting from the room. Fearing something bad going on, he raced up to the room. He stopped when he opened the door.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>AN: So what did Trent find? What happened to Jackie? The next two chapters will be filler chapters, on on Ella's Birthday, with Tommy and Kim coming in for a little bit, so that'll be short, but it will have its importance. And the next one has to do with what happened at the end of this one … and gives Jackie's nickname of "Skittles" a new meaning. And what'll happen next time?


	15. Skittles

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 15: Skittles**

_A/N: What happened at the end of last chapter? Well, that's what this one's about. I might split it into a multi-part chapter just so it makes more sense, not having anything to do with length. It is set just after the last chapter, as soon as the others just found out Dr. K created the Venjix Virus. So, with that note, what's going to happen now?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot for this chapter and things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Hunter demanded when the garage shook and an explosion was heard. They had gotten back from battle and had just learned that Dr. K had created and unleashed the Venjix Virus. The two formercurrent rangers in the room found it kind of easy to understand, having known where she was coming from. The other five, however, were angry and shocked, to say the least. Now, shaken from their thoughts by that, they paid attention to the shaking and banging. This was followed by a loud scream that did not sound pleasant.

"Trent," Becca's eyes widened in fear upon recognizing it. She, followed by the others – aside from Dr. K – rushed out of the lab and headed into the main part of the garage.

"Look," Summer pointed at Jackie and Hunter's bedroom door, where smoke was emitting from it. Sharing a fearful look, Hunter and Becca raced to it. The others wasted no time in following. As soon as Hunter slammed the door open, a puff of smoke flew out. When it cleared, they all gasped at the sight. The room was trashed. The window was broken. Jackie lay on the bed looking pale and weak. And slumped against the back wall was Trent. Becca ran over to him as Hunter went to check on Jackie.

"Trent," Becca asked as she and Flynn helped the former white ranger up. "What happened?"

"She's back," he gasped out, his voice raspy. "I saw her."

"Who?" Flynn frowned. "Who's back?"

"That's absurd," Becca shook her head, understanding. "She can't be back unless Jackie wasn't here." She shifted her gaze to the bed, where Hunter and Summer were trying to wake Jackie up. She still had a pulse, but she was so far unresponsive.

"It's not," the boy protested as he groaned in pain. "I saw her come out."

"Start from the beginning lad," Flynn begged. "What happened?"

Trent began the tale as everyone listened carefully.

"_Oh shit," the former white ranger gasped upon entering Jackie's room. The glow faded and in its spot was none other than Jahi. He could only tell that because – aside from the being pregnant part – the person standing in front of him with multicolored glowing eyes was an exact clone of Jackie. Trent looked to the girl on the bed and noted how she looked paler and weaker than before. _

"_I'm free," Jahi smirked as she felt power run through her. "In my own body…"_

"_What did you do Jahi?" Trent shouted._

"_Idiots," Jahi grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "I simply drained her of her energy and used quite a bit to bring myself out and separated from her. Getting a bit crowded in there and I need my space."_

"_What do you want?" he asked, though he feared he already knew._

"_I thought it'd be simple," she sighed. That's when she attacked. _

"Wait back up," Scott ordered. "Who's Jahi?"

"Jackie's evil half," Becca stated. "Alright," she sighed. If what Trent was saying was true, and judging by the look of the room helping the fact, then they needed to move fast and figure out what the hell was going on exactly. "Flynn, you and Ziggy take Trent and get him fixed up. Summer, call Kira and have her get over here. Scott, you and Dillon find Billy Cranston and tell him I asked you to find him. Ask him to come to the garage and if he asks why, say it's because I'm calling a Code Jahi. He'll understand. Now move!"

With that, the rangers scrambled to do what she asked. Flynn and Ziggy escorted the ailing Trent out. Summer dashed downstairs to call Kira. Scott and Dillon headed off to find this Billy Cranston guy. Becca walked over to Hunter. Darcy had joined them.

"Any idea how this happened?" she asked.

"Since she has an evil half that likes to take over," Darcy began explaining what she knew. "I know little of what happened. Because Jackie is pregnant and unable to perform ranger duties, it leaves her vulnerable in her mind to allow Jahi to come out. My guess is that in her sleep, the two were fighting, and because of Jackie's disadvantage of being pregnant, Jahi won and escaped into a physical form, draining Jackie of a lot of energy."

"But isn't Jahi in the same condition as Jackie?" Hunter wondered. "After all, they are the same person."

"Yes, but they are two different people trapped in the same body," Darcy nodded. "It's Jackie who is pregnant, not Jahi. Jahi cannot be pregnant due to the fact she is an evil half that will…eventually…die off from exhaustion of trying to break free. However, since Jackie was born with the evil genes, then it means any child she has will have a little bit of her evil in them."

"This is just great," Becca huffed.

* * *

><p>"OW," Trent yelped as the doctor patched him up. Flynn had called one to the garage upon noting that the boy's injuries were serious. So both he and Ziggy were waiting for the verdict so they could report to the pink ranger.<p>

"Sorry," the doctor apologized. "It appears you have some broken ribs, possibly a minor concussion," he read over his notes. "And quite a few bruises."

"Great," Trent huffed. "Just what I need."

"You alright man?" Flynn asked as they entered.

"Few broken ribs, possible concussion, bruises, and my sister is possibly evil or dying," he listed. "So I'm just fine."

"Just checking," Flynn backed down, picking up on the sarcastic tone.

"So, if you don't mind my asking," Ziggy began. "What is with the whole evil Jackie thing?"

Trent sighed and began to explain to the two boys.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?"<em>

"Exactly," Summer nodded. She was on the phone with Kira, telling her what Becca told her to say. The five month pregnant sister let out a groan of annoyance on the other end of the line. "Though it seems different this time."

"_Different? Different how?"_

"Well," the blonde began. "Becca said that all the other times, they were one person. Now, it's like they split, but the connection is still there."

Kira frowned from her end. _"You're confusing me."_

"Sorry. Just get down here when you can."

_"Can they wait a few hours?"_ Kira sighed.

"Well, Jackie's life is more at stake this time," Summer frowned, recalling what she gathered from the pink ranger's ranting.

_"Great."_

And with that, they hung up and Kira was on her way.

* * *

><p>"So who is this guy?" Dillon asked as they drove to the portal city of Reefside. They were in Scott's car and heading towards the city. To get there, they had to get through the portal and then drive through a small bit of Angel Grove, which is where the portal always led. Angel Grove was the center off all the portal cities, so it made sense and you could go in whatever direction you needed to.<p>

"According to the files," Scott recalled what information he gathered. "He was the first blue ranger of earth and a tech genius, almost at Dr. K's level."

"So more words I won't understand," Dillon snorted. "Great."

Scott couldn't help but chuckle. "Becca said he's toned down his vocabulary since his friends could never understand him, so we should be safe." They crossed into Reefside. "So what's the place we're looking for?"

"'Hayley's Cyberspace,'" Dillon read. "Apparently he and his wife own the place and live there with their daughter."

"Any idea what he looks like?"

"None whatsoever."

They pulled into the parking lot and walked around to the entrance. They saw it was bustling with activity and full of teens. It was a bright and vibrant place. When they entered, they found computers, tables, a small juice bar area, a TV surrounded by couches, and a stage set up for a band, as well as a few arcade games.

"Nice place," Dillon looked around. "You'd figure with Venjix this place would be shut down."

"That is unless you know how to crack codes and set up a firewall," a tall, blonde haired man with glasses approached them. "Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace. Can I get you anything?" he led them to the counter.

"Uh, we're actually looking for a Billy Cranston," Scott stated. The man turned around once behind the counter.

"That'd be me," he narrowed his eyes and observed their clothing. "Red and black?"

"Huh?" both boys frowned, not understanding.

"Scott Truman," Billy rolled his eyes. Becca and Jackie had told him the names of the rangers and what they looked like so he could update the video diary of ranger history. "Red RPM ranger and Dillon Bradley, black RPM ranger."

"How do you know that?" Dillon demanded.

"Two of my nieces happen to be your teammates," he shrugged. "Becca and Jackie."

"Well then that makes this easier," Scott mused. "Becca sent us to find you."

"May I ask why?"

"She said something about a Code…what was it?" Scott turned to his teammate for help.

"I don't know," Dillon surrendered. "I think it began with a J."

"Code Jahi?" Billy looked up and at the two.

"That's the one," Scott nodded. In a mad rush, Billy took off his employee apron and set it on the counter. Both rangers could tell he knew what was going on, or at least had some pretty good idea. They watched as he scribbled down something on a piece of paper and disappeared into the back. When he returned, he had a suitcase with what he needed to deal with this situation.

"Let's go," he ordered. Dillon and Scott shared a look, both wondering if he was crazy.

* * *

><p>"Summer said the guys are on their way with uncle Billy and Trent's filling the others in on the situation," Becca reported to Hunter as she entered the room. Hunter was sitting by the bed next to Jackie, holding her hand and trying to get her to wake up. He knew she was still alive because she had tossed and turned a bit, but she had yet to wake up. He didn't remove his eyes from her. To anyone walking by, they would be able to tell he deeply cared about her. "They're about twenty minutes away. Kira's stuck in traffic."<p>

"Uh huh," Hunter nodded, not removing his eyes. "That's good."

"She'll be fine," Becca placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. But she knew that it wasn't just Jackie's life he was worried about. He was also worried about his kids lives. Darcy picked that moment to walk in.

"She's not going to die," she rolled her eyes, hopping on the bed and sitting next to Jackie.

"How do you know that?" Hunter looked at the dragon.

"Did you guys honestly learn nothing from your time travel trip?" Darcy shook her head. She knew all about their adventures, since she was part of Jackie.

"What do you mean?" Becca narrowed her eyes.

Darcy sighed. "We animal spirits are only another representation of the one we belong to. I know what's happening to her."

"Then why aren't you helping her?" Hunter demanded.

"I can only help her when the other one is here to," Darcy stated. At that moment, Billy walked in with a suitcase. Becca walked over to greet her uncle.

"Finally, you're here," she hugged him briefly. "She got out and it's different this time."

"Different?" Billy raised an eyebrow as he set up what he needed. "Different how?"

"The sense that they split," Darcy replied. Billy looked at the dragon, blinking in confusion. Then he turned to his niece.

"Explain."

"Long story short," the pink ranger bit her lip. She had to tell it since Hunter was in no state to. "That's Darcy, Jackie's animal spirit in physical form, and she's only like that because Jackie's pregnant with twins, like Kira is. As for why she's still here and Jahi's out…"

"As I said before," Darcy groaned, interrupting her. "Due to her condition, Jackie is vulnerable in her mind and when she was sleeping, then it let Jahi attack and escape into a physical form, but not without drawing a lot of energy from her."

"Well," Billy sighed. This was going to be more complicated than he thought. "This is new." He began running a few tests.

"It may help if you find a way to bring her back here," Darcy suggested. "If both are in the same room, preferably unconscious, then I can bring them back into one."

"There's one problem solved," Billy agreed. He typed away on his laptop. "But if we get them back to the way before, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"Please tell me you're already thinking about that," Becca pleaded.

"Yup," the former blue ranger nodded. As he continued working, Becca continued helping, filling him in on what she could. Hunter remained by his wife's side as she continued sleeping.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Scott tried to let what Trent told them about Jackie's days as an evil ranger. They were in the garage over by the couches. Trent was patched up the best he could be at the moment. "Jackie tends to go evil on every ranger team she's been on."<p>

"And it's caused by either brainwashing, her pretending to be evil, or when she's angry beyond the point where she can't control it?" Dillon added.

Summer picked up the conversation next. "But while she's evil, she's fighting three battles…"

"With herself, against the rangers, and against the ranger's enemy," Flynn interrupted.

"And it's never a pretty sight," Ziggy concluded. "Right?"

"That just about sums it up, yeah," Trent nodded. He had never actually fought against her while she was evil, not even when both were evil in their dino thunder days, but from what he heard from the others and saw, he knew it must be hell.

"So, how'd she get out this time?" Dillon asked. Before he could get an answer, the alarms sounded.

"Oh no," Trent groaned as they ran to the monitors. Since none of them were talking to Dr. K, especially after learning her secret, so they had to take matters into their own hands. On the monitors, it showed downtown Corinth, some in ruins. Shortly after a new ranger appeared. This one was wearing a purple suit, resembling that of the mystic rangers.

"Who's that?" Ziggy wondered. They never saw this ranger before.

"That would be Jackie's evil half," Trent sighed. Becca ran out at that moment. She came over to the rangers and began typing a few things into the monitors.

"At least it's not a suicide attempt," she muttered.

"Suicide?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"If used, one of her ranger powers could kill her," Becca pressed one more button before heading to her bike. "Come on. We have to get her out of here." Without another word, the rangers raced off.

* * *

><p>"About time you showed your pathetic faces," Jahi grinned as the rangers pulled up. She was morphed in her mystic uniform, ready to fight. The rangers got out of their vehicles and stood in a line before her. Most were confused, but Becca sent out an angry glare and they all could sense it. "It feels good to be back!"<p>

"Yeah well it ain't gonna happen," the pink ranger snarled, getting ready to morph. "Why do you seriously insist on ruining our lives?"

"It's fun," Jahi shrugged with a smirk. "Besides, I'm stronger now than I was before."

"Too bad it's not gonna last," Becca growled. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!" the six rangers morphed.

"Cute," Jahi rolled her eyes. "Isn't there anything better for you to do?" She drew her magi staff and held it out, battle ready. "This isn't going to be a challenge."

"Fat chance," Becca snorted. She drew her saber and began to charge. Deciding to follow, the others copied her actions. As they got closer, Jahi shook her head in disappointment. And almost effortlessly, she fought back. Ziggy wasn't much of a challenge, so Jahi threw him back easily. The others fared a bit better, but kept getting tossed around. The only one faring remotely well was Becca, having had experience with this before. However, when she was thrown back, she called her uncle.

"Hey uncle Billy, any idea on how to knock her out?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey uncle Billy, any idea on how to knock her out?"<em>

Billy and Hunter heard the transmission. Both let out a sigh. Even though they didn't have a visual on the fight, they knew it wasn't going well. If need be, they were considering calling in for back up. Jackie was stirring more, but had yet to awake. This was not looking good.

"Wh…what's…hap…happening?" a soft voice coughed out. Both turned to the brunette on the bed, who was slowly opening her eyes. Jackie blinked them open and rolled over so she could see the two guys. She was wondering why her uncle was there. She barely remembered what was happening.

"You're awake," Hunter walked over and sat beside her. He carefully shifted her into a sitting position. She rested against him as he held her close.

"Can one of you explain to me," she breathed. "Why I feel like I was run over by a zord?"

"From what Darcy and Becca told me," Billy began, looking through some papers. "In your sleep, due to your condition, Jahi was able to fight you in your mind while you were vulnerable. She drained you of most of your energy to bring herself out in a physical form separate from you."

"Is there any way to fix it?" Jackie groaned. Hunter rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Right now the others are battling her, trying to knock her out so they can get her here," Billy explained. "Darcy said that from that point, she can recombine the two of you, making everything back to the way it was."

"But what if it…"

"Happens again?" he raised an eyebrow. "Already have it covered. Since it seemed to happen in your sleep, I made a medicine that should make her refrain from attacking when you're not conscious. I put it inside this," he held up a piece of candy familiar to the two. "So it'd be easier to take and not taste as disgusting. I already have a few giant bags made of this, so you'll be good for some time."

Hunter and Jackie shared a look before turning back to the man. "Skittles?"

"Eh," the genius shrugged. He tossed one to them and Hunter caught it. "It also helps give you energy. Maybe if you eat it, then do whatever you normally do to bring yourself back, it could render Jahi unconscious."

"Alright," Jackie sighed. "If you say so." She took the piece of candy from Hunter and popped it in her mouth. Almost instantly, she felt better. When she was ready enough, she whispered, "Ninjetti, the dragon."

And with that, the three occupants in the room began to glow.

* * *

><p>"This was too easy," Jackie shook her head at the rangers. Most of them were struggling to stand. Becca was the only one who found her way to her feet. Most of the surrounding area was trashed. "With you out of the way, there's nothing stopping me." Something in the sky caught the pink ranger's attention.<p>

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," she smirked. Jahi followed her gaze and widened her eyes in fear.

"What did she do?" she hissed dangerously. "That little…that's impossible!"

"Apparently," Becca grinned as she faced the enemy. "You keep forgetting that for those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible."

"You think that'll stop me?" Jahi growled as the glows continued growing. Taking note of the color streams present, Becca knew that she was last to go. And once she did, Jahi would be unconscious. The evil being went to charge, but stopped, gripping her head in pain, and fell to her knees as Becca began to grow.

"Huh?" Summer blinked.

"What's that?" Ziggy asked.

"What's going on?" Scott demanded.

"What's with the lights?" Flynn looked at the sky.

"Anyone else really lost here?" Dillon wondered.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Becca called as the team entered the garage. Scott and Dillon were carrying the unconscious Jahi on Becca's ordered. "And we brought a present!"<p>

"Up here!" Billy called. The others followed the pink ranger up to Jackie's room. Once there, Dillon and Scott dropped the evil half on the floor and stood with the others. They could see that Jackie was awake – barely – and still alive.

"Anything new?" Becca asked. Everyone was crowded in the room. Darcy was observing the two on the bed. Hunter had shifted to the other side of Jackie so there'd be room for Jahi.

"I got a new medicine so this doesn't happen again," Jackie huffed.

"That's good," Becca grinned. "Now Darcy, how are you gonna get the two back into one?"

"I need silence and time," Darcy stated. Everyone fell silent as they waited for the dragon to do her job. When everything was dead silent, Darcy placed a paw on the foot of each girl lying on the bed. With her eyes shut in concentration, the three began to glow. Soon, after what felt like a good half hour, Jahi became ghost like and slid into Jackie. The other brunette regained her normal color and could feel energy flowing through her. The glowing stopped and Darcy removed her paws. "Well, that certainly worked."

"Let's hear it from her first," Trent frowned. It was now a test of which side was surfaced.

"Jackie?" Becca called. "You there?"

"Well are my eyes glowing?" the brunette groggily retorted. Hunter helped her into a sitting position. Becca, Trent, and Hunter looked at her. Her eyes were normal, and her voice wasn't disoriented.

"You're good."

"Okay so now that's all settled," Ziggy spoke up. "Can someone explain what just happened?"

* * *

><p>A N: I don't know where this chapter came from. I got the idea and it would not leave me alone until I wrote it. So, even though Jackie's pregnant, Jahi still finds a way to come out. And what do you think of Jackie's medicine? She'll have to take it in the sequels as well, but that's a different area. But seriously, what'd you think?

And does anyone know anything about AV Protection 2011 for computers? It keeps messing around with mine.


	16. Embodied

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 16: Embodied**

_A/N: So back on track with the shows. It's near the end of February and a special day for someone in Jackie's family. It's only been a week since Jahi came out. Jackie keeps taking her skittles medicine so it doesn't happen again. Anyway, what'll happen now that the rangers are mad at Dr. K?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Jackie when are we going to see mommy and daddy?" the now five year old Ella asked her eldest sister. Jackie had come over to Kira's while the others were at battle. Chip was already here, and he and Kira were waiting for Jackie. It was not only Ella's birthday today, but it was also the day her parents died. Ever since figuring out last year that by going to their graves on this date, then they'd be able to see them for a few moments – one minute for each year they've been gone. Today was no exception.<p>

"As soon as Kira gets her butt moving and finished getting ready," the brunette replied. She pulled Ella up onto the couch as the three siblings sat there.

"Hey!" Kira yelled from the top of the stairs. "You wait until you're five months along and see how long it takes to get ready then!"

"Whatever!" Jackie shouted back up. Kira was a month ahead of her twin in her pregnancy.

"I still can't believe you two are already having kids," Chip shook his head, amused. He had no other siblings besides them, and he was getting the chance to be an uncle. Of course, he had known about it since Vida had come to him a month ago after the sisters meeting spreading the news. So, all the guys who's girlfriends were a part of the sisters knew. "Your cousins know yet?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. Since she last talked to them, Susana and Xander had gotten married, Riley and Dax had gotten engaged, and Heaven and Theo were still dating. As far as the relationships of the sisters, everyone – aside from Becca – was now married. "So, I already asked Vida this, but when can we expect kids from you two?"

Before he could reply, Kira came down, saving him from embarrassment. "Alright, I'm ready."

"About time," Chip grinned. Kira swatted the back of his head. "What?"

"Let's go," Jackie groaned as Chip helped her up. As far as she knew, the battle was still going on, so they had to be careful in the streets.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Summer begged Dillon. Everyone was now at the garage. Ella was there as well because Jackie had promised to spend the day with her today. The four month pregnant woman was in the kitchen working on baking a cake for the little girl. Dillon sat across from Summer, who sat next to Ella, at the counters. The others were elsewhere in the garage. "Humor me."<p>

"Forget it," Dillon denied. "It's not gonna work."

"Have you ever been hypnotized?" Summer wondered.

"How would I know that?" he retorted. "I have amnesia, remember?"

"Exactly," the yellow ranger grinned. "So, just give it a shot. Relax."

"Relax?" he raised an eyebrow. "If I'm going to relax, can we maybe try somewhere a little more private?" Jackie slapped him upside the head with a dishtowel.

"None of that in front of the little kid," she hissed. Ella looked up curiously.

"Come on," Ziggy argued. He walked down the stairs with a bag of popcorn in hands. "I wanted to be here when she made you act like a chicken! I brought my camera."

Ella turned to him. "You act like a chicken."

"Yeah Ziggy," Dillon agreed with the five year old, a smirk on his face. "What she said."

Ella turned back to him. "Only if you get hypnotized." Now it was Ziggy's turn to laugh.

"I'm not doing it," Dillon declined.

"Aw come on," Jackie stood by her sister. She gave a small pouty face, causing Ella to do the same. "You wouldn't say no to this cute face, would you?" Dillon looked at both like they were crazy. Hunter walked in with Dr. K and he caught the look.

"I'm out of here," he went to turn around.

"Alright fine," Dillon caved.

"Yes!" Jackie high fived Ella. "Special pout wins again!"

"Special pout?" they all turned to her.

"Not a fun thing to be on the receiving end of," Hunter shuttered. "It's impossible to say no to her when she does it. Only one person has ever defeated it."

"And I'm still trying to think of how I can get him to fall for it," Jackie returned to work.

"Ranger series Black," K spoke up. They still weren't really talking to her. "We need to find out answers behind your past, and we need them soon. You have a computer virus spreading Venjix machinery through your body as we speak."

"A computer virus you created and released," Dillon retorted.

"Dillon it was an accident," Summer soothed.

"I spilled my OJ this morning," he countered. "That was an accident. She ended the world."

"Oh please," Jackie scoffed. "If the world did end, none of us would be here. We'd all be dead. As long as there's life here, there's hope and a world to live in. Besides, you guys all saw me last week with my evil half. Usually when I go evil, I could make the main bad look like a teddy bear."

"While I'm not denying the factual accuracy of that statement," K ignored her. "I do not see how it has any relevance now regarding your decision to cooperate with the proposed regression hypnotherapy in an effort to discover your past."

"Why can't he do it?" Dillon pointed at his brother.

"Because you grew up with our sister and all I remember her as is a little baby?" Hunter offered as an excuse. Summer pulled out the open pocket watch as it played a familiar tune.

"Dillon," she spoke. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"I think you're gonna be sorry you stole my watch," he replied.

"Don't think about the music," Jackie advised. "Just feel it. Let it go."

"I'm sorry," Dillon took his watch back. "This is never going to…" he trailed off as memories hit him. He got a blank look on his face. "Summer?" he called out, still in his daze.

"I'm here," Summer answered, knowing he was seeing things. "I'm with you."

"Yeah I'm here too buddy," Ziggy added. "Are we gonna do that chicken thing now?" Jackie smacked the back of his head. "Hey, what did I do?"

"Dillon," Summer turned back to the black ranger. "What can you see? Where are you?"

"Someplace bad," he croaked.

"Okay just think further back," Summer instructed. "Just let go."

"Dillon," Jackie spoke after a moment. "What is it?"

It took another minute for him to respond. "I'm with someone. I'm supposed to protect her."

"Where are you?" Summer continued. "Do you recognize it?"

"I'm in some kind of city square."

"Look, try to see something specific … anything."

"Wait. There's a sign. 'Kenmore.'" He snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times.

"Dillon, are you okay?" Summer asked out of concern.

"I'm fine," he closed the watch.

"Well do you know who you are now?" Ziggy pressed.

"No. But I think I know where I'm from."

"Go ahead," Jackie ordered. "Explain."

"Wait," Ella stopped them. She turned to Ziggy and pointed at Dillon. "He got hypnotized. Now you act like a chicken."

"What?" the green ranger stuttered. "Me?"

"It was the deal," Ella crossed her arms and glared. Ziggy sighed. He couldn't say no to the five year old.

* * *

><p>"Big sign," Dillon recounted as he paced the garage. Now that Ziggy had finished his chicken act, he had the chance to explain what he saw. Jackie was listening as she frosted Ella's birthday cake, Hunter helping her. "Plain as day, one word – Kenmore."<p>

"I can't find any town, cities, or counties under that name," Summer reported. The other rangers had gone to searching for the place.

"Here's one," Becca called. "It's in downtown Omega City."

"Omega City?" Scott raised his eyebrows. "That place was evacuated right after the first Venjix attack."

"So how do I get there?" Dillon demanded.

"You don't," Trent sighed. "It's too far outside the dome."

"Besides," Dr. K piped in. "What would you possibly hope to find there."

"Answers," the black ranger stated simply. He headed for his car.

"Omega city eh?" Ziggy mused as they followed him.

"I've always wanted to see it," Flynn shrugged. "In its post apocalyptic glory."

"What they're trying to say is we're not letting you leave without us," Hunter walked over. Ever since he knew he had a sister, he wondered about who she was too, and since Dillon was his brother, it meant they could search for her together.

"And if you go," Jackie yelled from where she was. "You gotta at least go in style."

* * *

><p>"Omega City?" Colonel Truman questioned as Scott and Jackie had told him the plan. "Do you know how far outside the safety of the dome shield that is?" they were in the control tower.<p>

"Two hundred and seventy nine point three kilometers sir," Scott reported.

"That's out past our fifth marker," Mason added. "It's not just poking your nose outside to check the weather. If you go out there, you're on your own. You won't be getting any help from me."

"And I won't be expecting any," Scott stated.

"Scott, you know the plan," Mason sighed. "We don't go out into the wasteland."

"I know," Scott interrupted. "We stay inside the dome and defend the city, yeah?"

"We can outlast Venjix," Mason nodded.

"Dillon can't," Jackie and Scott chorused.

"You're going no matter what I say," Mason huffed.

"Yes sir," Scott grinned. "You better believe that."

"Then what is it you want from me?" the colonel looked at the two of them. Jackie gave him a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Road trip!" Ziggy yelled as he held a blow up dolphin and stuck his head out the window of the van. The rangers were in the garage with a new vehicle they were excited about. It was going to be a field trip for them.<p>

"Goo-goonger?" Flynn frowned as he read the sign.

"Nope," Scott corrected. "Go-Onger. Project Go-Onger." They began loading up the van.

"The ground outdoor operational network general purpose exploration rover," Jackie explained as she and Ronny walked over. "Just be careful when driving it. This one here has a habit of going into overdrive."

"Funny," Ronny rolled her eyes. She was only there to make sure the vehicle was ready to go and because she helped build it. When she heard it had to do with cars, she was all for it. "But I got a need for speed."

"We know Ron," Jackie patted her shoulder. "We know."

"Basically," Hunter continued as they finished loading it up. "It's a multi-terrain attack and surveillance vehicle."

"But it's also my dad's favorite possession in the whole entire world," Scott added. "So please, please, please Flynn, careful behind the wheel."

"Uh, better let me drive," Becca snatched the keys. "If you want to be careful with this thing and Ronny helped make it, it'd be better if I was behind the wheel." She climbed in.

"He personally oversaw its design and construction along with Ronny," Scott stated.

"Yes," K agreed. "At the Brighton Installation, located two miles beneath the Nevada Desert." They all looked at her. "What? I'd recognize their shoddy second-rate work anywhere."

"Second-rate?" Ronny blinked, slightly offended.

"When was this?" Summer asked. "1975?"

"No this is great," Ziggy beamed. "It's kind of like being in a time machine."

"Look," Scott cut him off. "If we want to get to Omega City, this is our best bet."

"I'll bring the marshmallows," Dillon offered.

"Be careful and come back," Jackie kissed her husband.

"I'm always careful and as long as there's a reason, I'll come back," Hunter smirked. He gave her one more kiss before sliding the door shut. And with that, Becca drove the van out of the garage.

* * *

><p><em>"My sensors show you're leaving the city perimeter,"<em> K reported through the com link set up in the van.

Becca shrugged as she drove on. "Well it's either that or we're really lost already."

"And you getting lost is saying something," Hunter snickered. In the time he's known Becca, she was never one to get lost.

_"Lower the shields colonel,"_ they heard Jackie ordered. The shields were lowered and the rangers continued driving. As they approached the gate, the sunlight hit their eyes. They left the city walls and were in the wastelands.

* * *

><p><em>"Depending on atmospheric radiation conditions,"<em> K began explaining what problems may occur. They have been in the waste lands for a little while and making good progress towards Omega City. _"We will now be losing all communications. I can try to reestablish periodically."_

"Yes you told us doc," Scott rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

_"You will also be out of range of the down morpher,"_ Jackie added, appearing on screen.

Ronny made her appearance on the screen. _"I've equipped the packs on the truck with enough power for you guys to form into one megazord configuration, and only one."_

"I'm guessing the only reason you didn't make it possible for more is because you're jealous we get cooler cars," Becca smirked at her blonde haired friend.

_"Oh shut it,"_ Ronny stuck her tongue out.

_"Enough you two!"_ Jackie ordered. _"Just use it wisely."_ The communications began fading and failing.

"Look everyone just relax," Hunter felt the tension in van rise. "We're not far from Omega City now."

"We're just gonna go in there and do what we came to do, right?" Scott hoped.

"I'm totally relaxed," Ziggy grunted as he tried opening a bag of chips. "Why wouldn't I be?" the bag of chips flew open and spilt everywhere, most hitting Becca.

"As if you wouldn't learn how to open a bag," Flynn huffed. As the two began bickering, a figure stepped into view.

"Uh guys," Summer alerted them. They all looked up and saw what looked like a new attack bot. Becca pulled the van to a stop and began to unbuckle.

"Is that what I think it is?" she frowned.

"Sure," Dillon groaned. "A killer Venjix attack bot ambushing us on the road ahead."

"Let's do this," Scott ordered. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!" They morphed and hopped out of the van.

"On my mark," Scott instructed. They faced the attack bot.

"Five brightly colored nuisances finally coming to an end," the bot snarled.

"It can actually talk?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. Usually it was just whirring or nuts and bolts grinding together.

"And who are you?" Scott demanded.

The attack bot smirked. "Just call me the mother of all upgrades!" He charged, prompting the rangers to do so as well.

* * *

><p>"Dr. K, Jackie," Scott called over the com link. It was now night and they had to pull over in a tunnel. It was the only safe place for now since Venjix had attacked them. It was shocking to see him like that. Now, they were all resting in the van. In the fight, two new rangers that no one knew had appeared and disappeared once the fight was mostly over. And no one knew it, but Hunter was having a mind conversation with Jackie. "Can you hear us?" nothing. "Doctor? Jackie?" he punched the side of the van. "Nothing. I can't get through."<p>

"Well," Flynn sighed. "Venjix is gonna be waiting."

"Let's not keep him waiting," Dillon suggested.

"Just remember," Summer reasoned before Scott could start his argument. "We've only got one zord configuration. That's all."

"Yes and the question is, do we use it now?" Scott wondered.

"I vote we uh…"

"No voting," Dillon stopped the green ranger. "This isn't a democracy. Sorry fearless leader, but you're in charge for a reason."

"How about a parliamentary kind of system," Ziggy suggested. "We ratify motions based on a series of voted upon procedures…"

"Look Dillon's right," Becca interrupted. "This is Scott's call."

"And I say we go welcome Venjix into his new body," Scott finished.

"Now you're talking," Dillon smirked. Hunter frowned as he heard something from his wife in his head. Sighing, he spoke up.

"We may not have to use it." At his voice, they all turned to him, frowning in curiosity. "If Becca can set up a force field around us, then we should be able to make it out without getting hit."

Becca glared at him. "Are you nuts? I never made one that big!"

"Hey, to those who are Ninjetti…"

"Yeah yeah all things are possible," Becca grumbled. "Your wife tell you that plan?" she went to stand in the middle of the van and start working on setting it up.

"Wait," Scott frowned. "How are you talking to her if we can't get through on the systems?"

"All those who are a part of the Ninjetti have a mind link allowing us to communicate telepathically," Becca explained. She almost had the shield up and ready to go. "Flynn, get ready to take the wheel." Flynn nodded and hopped in the driver's seat. "Alright, now drive!" The shield was up and surrounding the van. Becca held it up as Flynn drove away.

* * *

><p>Jackie sighed as she sat on the couch in the garage. It was late at night and she was getting worried about the others, mostly Hunter. Ella was spending the night and was already up in bed. Of course, she could communicate with Hunter through their mind link, but it wasn't the same as seeing him. It was too bad they lost contact a while ago. Sure, she had talked to him through the mind link, but she couldn't tell him everything meant for the entire team. She was cut from her thoughts when a familiar voice rang in her head.<p>

_*Hello? Anyone there?*_

Jackie smiled and went to reply.

_*I'm here Dylan. What's up?*_

_*Nothing. Still trying to find mom and dad.*_

_*Well why don't you stop by here first?* Where are you?*_

_*I gotta find mom and dad first.*_

Jackie sighed at her brother's argument. She couldn't understand why Dylan refused to tell her where he is. She didn't want to tell him about their parents over the mind link. It was going to be hard enough as it was.

_*Why can't you come see me first? We all miss you.*_

_*I just have to find mom and dad. Just tell Ella I say happy birthday.*_

_*Please come see me. I have some things I need to tell you that I can't say over the mind link.*_

But she got no answer. Tears were streaming down her face when Ronny walked in. The blonde was spending the night as well, making sure that the rangers didn't blow up the van somehow. Upon seeing her former teammate in tears, she sat beside her. Jackie sobbed into Ronny's shoulder as the slightly older girl comforted her. She could only guess at why Jackie was crying.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Jackie. Things aren't going the way she hoped they would. Her husband is on a dangerous journey, Dylan calls but refuses to say where he is. Oh well. So what's going to happen next?


	17. Ghosts

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 17: Ghosts**

_A/N: So two new rangers in this chapter. It is now the start of March. So, what's going to happen now? Who joins the team? How do they already know someone a part of it? What'll happen now? Jackie is four and a half months pregnant now._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>It was early morning as Flynn drove the force field protected Go-Onger to Omega City. It had taken almost a week to get here. After using Jackie's idea to have Becca put up a force field around them, they have managed to escape running into Venjix and saved their megazord configuration. They had to stop so Becca could rest and recharge her energy. When they did stop, Hunter made sure to check in with Jackie through his link and let her know they were all okay. They still had no communications available. So now, it was the seventh day of their trip and they were pulling into the city. No longer feeling the need to hold it up, Becca dropped her shield.<p>

"Okay uh," Ziggy looked over the map from his spot in the passenger seat. "Hang a left up here."

"A left?" Flynn frowned. "But the on-ramp's right in front of us."

"Uh, I know," Ziggy nodded. "But I want to avoid the motorway around rush hour."

"Rush hour?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Dude are you serious?"

"Look around you," Becca advised. "We're in a post apocalyptic abandoned city!" She took a seat next to Summer.

"We haven't seen another person," Flynn added. "Let alone another car, since we left Corinth a week ago."

"Exactly," Ziggy agreed. "And I think part of the success we've had in avoiding traffic can be attributed to my skills as a navigator." The other rangers in the back shook their heads. "Well, there's that and also the part where the world ended."

"Oh really?" Flynn huffed. "You think that might have just something to do with it?"

"Look guys," Scott spoke up. On the small screen, some video feed was playing. "This is all we got on those two flying zord things."

"What are those things?" Summer frowned. "Where did they come from?"

"Ghosts maybe," Flynn offered.

"Ghosts?" Ziggy gaped.

"What?"

"How can you go from this to ghosts?" the green ranger demanded. Flynn didn't answer and Ziggy glanced at the others. "We let this guy drive?"

"Oh what?" Flynn challenged. "You got a better explanation then, do you?"

"I can say anything right now," Ziggy stuttered. "Anything! And it would, no matter what comes out of my mouth, have to be a better explanation than ghosts."

Becca rolled her eyes as Flynn began to argue again. "Enough!" she stopped both. "Hunter, Jackie, Trent, and I can assure you that ghosts do exist so it is a possibility." Ziggy looked at her.

"Ghosts are actually real?" Ziggy blinked.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "Though 'spirits' is the preferred term. I mean, I saw the spirits of my dead parents on my first team and Jackie even went to the spirit world."

"But the spirit world isn't accessible anymore," Becca deadpanned.

"But I'm with Flynn on this thing," Summer cut in. "This thing is so weird."

"'Weird?'" Ziggy demanded. "Okay, you cruise around in a giant yellow teddy bear, okay? I drive a big green fish! Look in the mirror people! We're in no position to be sitting n judgment of anything weird."

"Man's got a point," Dillon agreed, amused.

"Yeah you wanna talk about weird things, talk to my wife," Hunter laughed.

"God knows how many weird things that girl has seen," Becca shook her head.

"Name some that are weirder than what I've mentioned," Ziggy pleaded. "Please. And we'll see how weird it is!"

Becca and Hunter began listing things off.

"She, Dustin, and our Sensei who was in a guinea pig form at the time switched bodies and she got trapped in the guinea pig one."

"Time traveled to when her parents were rangers as teens and fought alongside them."

"Getting ranger powers that could kill her."

"A mutant dinosaur attacking the city on the first day of school."

"Having to raise her brother when her parents were kidnapped."

"Finding out she had a long lost twin and half brother."

"Knowing she has an evil side."

"A giant purple slime ball bent on ruining her life."

"Her brother being kidnapped who's still M.I.A."

"Her parents being killed."

"More time traveling here and there."

"Receiving numerous powers."

"Not to mention the fact she's still a ninja."

"Seeing her dead parents and one of her ancestors in a spirit world."

"Knowing ahead of time that the world was going to end."

"All right stop," Ziggy groaned. "We get it. That's a lot of weirdness."

"But wait," Scott frowned. "Back up. She has a brother who was kidnapped and has been missing in action?"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "Since 2006. He'll be turning ten come August. She's been looking for him ever since he was missing."

"Well what's his name?" Summer asked. "What does he look like?"

"Well, part of the reason Jackie calls him," Becca pointed at Dillon. "Cheese is because her brother's name is Dylan. Last name of Oliver." Something about the name struck something in Dillon and Ziggy's memory.

_"So neither of you have told me your names yet," Ziggy noted from the passenger seat. The boy had shifted to the back and the man continued driving. They were back on the road and had been for a while._

_"Oliver," the boy spoke, using his last name. If he said his first, it could cause issues with them figuring out who he really is. "Call me Oliver."_

_"I don't know," the man replied._

_"You don't know if you want to tell me your name?" Ziggy frowned._

_"I don't know my name," he corrected._

_"Well, where are you from? I mean, who are you then?"_

_"I'm from Angel Grove and the other part I can't say," Oliver gave his answers._

"Wait," Dillon spoke up. "He wouldn't happen to be from Angel Grove, would he?"

Hunter and Becca looked at him, confused. "Yeah, he is."

"And does he have hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair, and about, yay big?" Dillon used his hand to measure the height. "Can throw balls of fire and likes the color silver?"

"Roughly guessing on the height, then yeah," Becca narrowed her eyes. "How do you know this?"

"Kid who said his name was Oliver and that he was from Angel Grove was with us when we entered the city."

"But there were only two of you," Summer recalled.

"He fled before he was seen."

"At least he's still alive," Hunter shrugged. "Now it's just a matter of finding him."

"If Dr. K could hear you guys right now…" Ziggy muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah well I wish she could," Scott rolled his eyes. "Have you had any luck contacting her on the radio?"

"No nothing," Flynn reported. "I'll keep trying though. The steel from the buildings downtown might boost the signal."

* * *

><p>After driving for a while longer, Dillon sighed. "We should turn back."<p>

"Dillon," Scott turned to the black ranger. "Turn back now?"

"Something's wrong," the boy continued. "None of this looks familiar."

"It will," Summer soothed. "Just be patient."

Flynn nodded. "And besides, Kenmore square's just up ahead."

"Yeah it's up here on the right," Ziggy read the map.

"Uh Ziggy," Becca read over the boy's shoulder. "It's on the left. The map is upside down." Flynn sighed as he continued driving. The rangers sat back and enjoyed what remained of the ride. Hunter was silent as he received his wife's message.

"Guys," he groaned. "We need to turn back now."

"Wait why?" Scott demanded.

"It's a trap," the blonde stated. "According to what Jackie just told me, K ran a scan on the chip that was planted on Dillon a month ago. It implanted a false memory in him, which is why none of it looks familiar now." But they were already there. Flynn put the van in park. Everyone hopped out as Ziggy began talking to Flynn.

"I will never forgive you for bringing up the ghosts."

"Which way?" Dillon asked Scott.

"Why are you asking us?" the red ranger retorted. "They're your memories."

Summer offered her advice. "Just lead the way. It'll come back to you." Dillon sighed and set off, the others following him. No one heard Dr. K and Jackie trying to reach them and tell them it was a trap.

* * *

><p>"Rangers, please come in," Dr. K begged. She and Jackie were in the control tower with Colonel Truman, trying to make contact with the rangers. "Do you read?" No response.<p>

"We need to divert more power to boost the signal," Jackie stated with a sigh.

"The transmission is going out at full power," Hicks reported.

"I need more," K demanded.

"That means diverting the primary power," Mason spoke up. "Away from the city's shield grid. You know I can't do that. Not even for my own son."

"But if you really cared about your son you'd do anything for him," Jackie argued. "Even if it meant letting others down. Family comes first. You can't replace family. And do you really wanna challenge me right now?" she glared. She was worried about everyone and stress is not what she needed right now.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing here," Dillon shook his head. They had reached the sign he saw in his memories after a long time of walking. So far, this was as close as they got.<p>

"Well then we split up," Scott suggested. "Everybody just stay in contact."

"It'd be safer to travel in small groups," Becca added. "Splitting off into twos with one group of three should work out." Summer, Dillon, and Hunter went one way. Flynn and Ziggy went another. Scott and Becca took a third way.

* * *

><p>"Colonel," K turned to Mason, an idea for making him change his mind come to play. "Have I ever told you about my childhood growing up in the alphabet soup think tank?"<p>

"I get the feeling you don't like to talk about it," Mason concluded.

"That's right," the small woman nodded. She headed over to the colonel. "But that's why, when I do, you can be sure that it's not just idle chitchat. You can be sure that there's real meaning behind it."

"Go on," Mason urged.

K continued. "In the years I spent there, I was often asked to create things without ever knowing their purpose. In some cases, I could never even imagine what practical, real world applications they could possibly have."

"Fascinating."

"When I was eleven years old," K went on. "I was asked to develop a colorless and odorless substance that, when added to a person's beverage, it would instantaneously stricken the recipient with diarrhea a thousand times more extreme than the worst case of dysentery ever recorded." Slowly, the colonel moved his mug away from him. "Now colonel, can you, in your wildest imagination, ever dream of a situation where someone would resort to using a substance like that?"

"Corporal Hicks," Mason gasped. "I want you to divert fifteen percent of the primary shield power to our outgoing communications transmitter for the next ten minutes."

* * *

><p>"Rangers," K tried the communications again. Hicks had done what the colonel asked and they had no time to waste. "Please come in. You are in danger. The scan on the activation box planted on ranger black clearly shows that…"<p>

_"Dr. K!"_ Ziggy breathed as he and Flynn appeared on screen. _"Flynn and Ziggy here."_

"Rangers blue and green," the doctor started. "The device planted on ranger black included a download for sense-memory imagery. Do you understand?"

Flynn and Ziggy shared a confused look until the green ranger replied._ "We're gonna go with not at all on that one doc."_

"Listen to me very carefully," Jackie ordered as she spoke. "The chip included data for false memories…images, things that would seem like they came from his own experiences."

_"We've got to warn the others,"_ Flynn got up and ran out. Ziggy went to follow, but turned when he remembered something.

"_Oh, doc! Um, there are zords out here, uh, gold and silver zords, and they fly around and they kick butt. And they're definitely not ghosts." _

"Hold on," K ordered. Ziggy was pulled by Flynn out of the van. "Repeat that last transmission please. Did you say zords? Gold and Silver zords?"

"I believe he did," Jackie sighed.

* * *

><p>"We need to go," Dillon breathed to the group as they made it back to the square. "Now."<p>

"Dillon there has to be something …some clue," Summer urged.

"Listen to me," Dillon ordered. "I have never been here before…never."

"But then…" Scott began.

"It's a trap like I told you guys," Hunter interrupted him.

"The memories aren't real," Flynn added as he and Ziggy appeared. "It was all Venjix."

"Trap?" Becca raised an eyebrow. They heard a clanging sound and beeping. "Take cover!" they tried jumping away, but were knocked down when the bomb exploded. An attack bot stepped out.

"Welcome to Omega City."

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Jackie frowned. She was in the garage fixing herself something to eat while talking on the phone with Ronny. She had been able to see the battle thanks to finding a video feed. Apparently the newfound gold and silver rangers were giving the rangers a lift back to the city. Trent was out running errands, so the brunette was alone. Jackie was explaining to Ronny about how the Go-Onger had somehow gotten destroyed. "It just happened, ok?"<p>

"_Well if one of the rangers is responsible, I'm ripping their throat out."_

"I'll pass on the warning," Jackie muttered as K entered. The doctor headed for the lab to wait for the arrival of the rangers.

"_All I ask. Though Becca and Hunter are excused since they know better."_

"Alright well I'm gonna go," Jackie spotted the rangers entering. She hung up the phone and returned to making her ice cream sundae. Her weird cravings had started up.

"Now look," Ziggy began as the rangers led the still morphed gold and silver rangers into the base. "Let me warn you. When you met Dr. K, she's a little icy and cold at first, but don't take it personally. It's uh…she treats everybody like that. I think that's just the way she is."

"Hey," Jackie called to them as she walked over to Hunter. "Ronny said whichever one of you is responsible for blowing up the Go-Onger is going to lose their throat. Becca and Hunter have a free pass for knowing better." They reached the lab doors which opened, revealing Dr. K. She looked up at the gold and silver rangers. Both rangers demorphed, revealing two fraternal twins. The silver ranger was a female with shoulder length, straight black hair. Her twin brother, the gold ranger, had short black hair. Both were smiling at Dr. K.

"Gem!" the doctor gasped. "Gemma!" She ran forward and the three hugged.

"Hello Dr. K," Gem smiled.

"We've missed you," Gemma added. As the others watch the interaction, they couldn't help but be happy the doctor found her long lost friends.

* * *

><p>AN: So here it is. The newest chapter. Up next is In or Out. From there, I'm skipping to Three's a Crowd. There's certain episodes in this I really didn't care for, so I won't be doing those ones.

And I gotta be honest. When I first read about Gem and Gemma (this was before I saw or knew anything about this season of power rangers), I thought they were both females, both blonde, and almost like robots in the sense of finishing each other's sentences. Clearly I was way off.


	18. Ella

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 18: Ella**

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's now the middle of March. This chapter is based on Jackie, again, but goes more into her past filled with random flashbacks. The next few chapters, up until Heroes among Us, are going to be based on her and her friends, but mostly her. Well, actually, the next five. Each is really about Jackie, Ella, Kira, Chip, and Dylan. Every chapter of these five is important in its own way. And they're going to be in the POV of the character they're about. Each may be short, but I felt like I should be including Jackie's family more often. This one takes place during In or Out._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_Song is "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things in the show._

* * *

><p>I soundly slept in my bed at my sister's house. It had been months since I moved from Jackie's place to Kira's place. But it wasn't such a big change. I was still in the same city as both. It has also been months since the world has ended. In my short life, so much has happened.<p>

To start, when I was only two, my older brother Dylan was kidnapped by a 'purple slime ball' known as Ivan Ooze. I could remember the day clearly.

"_Let's go Ella," Mom urged me into my dress. It was my favorite one. It was a small green dress with white flowers on it randomly placed. My brother has been in the hospital for a week at least. We were having a family picnic last Sunday when he suddenly fainted after throwing up. Fearing something wrong, we had rushed him to the hospital. "There you go."_

_Mom picked me up and brought me downstairs where dad was waiting for us. We were going to see if Dylan made any progress towards recovery. Uncle Billy and Aunt Hayley were going to meet us there as well as Kayla. Kayla was only about a year younger than me and we always played together. We were both still young, but we liked playing together. _

_None of the doctors could figure out what was wrong with Dylan. He was throwing up, had a fever, kept passing out… but none of the doctors knew exactly what it was. Those were just the obvious symptoms. There were more, but I never heard them. All I knew is that Dylan was sick with some unknown disease, neither getting better nor worse. _

_Once at the hospital, we checked in at the desk with the nurse as visitors. Uncle Billy and Hayley met us there. Kayla was in Hayley's arms like I was in my mom's. They led the way up to the second floor and to my brother's room. What we found upon reaching it shocked us all. Doctors kept rushing in and out of the room, crowding around it. Mom passed me to dad and ran to the doctors._

"_Dr. Walsh," she spoke to the familiar doctor. "What's going on?" I could tell by her tone she was close to crying. The rest of us caught up to her. Dr. Walsh had a confused and sad look on his face. _

"_You're not gonna like it," he muttered. He motioned for us to enter the room. We did so with him right behind us. Mom gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Dad wrapped his other arm around her, careful not to squish me. Hayley and Billy could only gape at the shock before us. The hospital bed was empty with a big puddle of purple slime in the middle. The slime dripped slowly to the floor._

"_Dr. Walsh," dad turned to the doctor. "What happened?"_

"_We're not sure," the man shrugged as he looked over his notes. "The nurse we assigned to keep an eye on him at night said she just went into the bathroom that's attached to the room, and when she got back, Dylan was gone. This was how she found it when she came back. We've been trying to figure out what happened all night."_

_So Dylan was missing. No doubt that the purple slime ball took him. Mom cried into dad's shoulder. Hayley handed Kayla to Billy as he and dad began to talk about this. Dr. Walsh let us be. Hayley walked over to the window in the room and got on the phone with my sister. _

_All I knew was that this couldn't end well in the long run._

"Ellie," I heard Kira nudge me. Ellie and El were the two nicknames they gave me. It was a Saturday, so I don't know why I was being awoken. Kira and Conner let me sleep on Saturdays and Sundays because I had no school. I was only in preschool, but it was still school. "Time to get up."

"Too tired," I mumbled into my pillow. Apparently, because of my memory, I had a very good vocabulary and grammar skills. "Come back later."

"Not later silly," Kira laughed. "Come on. I thought you wanted to go to the garage today."

Ah, the garage. I loved going there because Hunter was there. He was my favorite brother in law. Jackie was there as well. Since Hunter was a ranger now that Jackie couldn't do it, the two still lived there. I loved going to visit because the others would always play with me. Unless of course, they were called to duty, but there was still Trent and Jackie to hang out with.

Both my sisters were pregnant. Both with twins no less. Kira was already six and a half months along. Jackie was only five and a half months by now. It was the middle of March. Kira was due in June with Jackie due in July. The thought of becoming an aunt thrilled me. But it would be awkward having nieces or nephews younger than me by only a few years.

"I'm up," I groaned. I threw my covers off me and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing my eyes, I stood. "I'm up."

"Good now get ready," Kira chuckled. She left my room, shutting the door behind her. I huffed as I moved to my dresser. I stood and opened a drawer, staring at its contents for a moment. After making up my mind, I pulled out a maroon t-shirt with small lace wrappings at the hems, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of socks. After getting dressed, I headed downstairs. The smell of waffles greeted me as I entered the kitchen. "Here's your breakfast." A plate of three was placed in front of me.

"Thanks," I yawned. I took the syrup bottle and poured some on. As I began eating, Conner came in. He was wearing his coach's uniform. He had a soccer game to coach today. Not only was he the coach for Reefside High, but he ran a soccer camp there too.

"Morning girls," he greeted. He kissed Kira – which, at my age, I found to be rather yucky – before ruffling my hair. I pouted at him as he took his seat beside me and dug into his plate of waffles. I still wondered what Kira saw in him, but I figured that was for them to know and me to probably never find out. "Good waffles."

"Ella and I are going to visit Jackie at the garage," Kira stated. "We should be back around dinner, provided we don't get stuck there when they go out to fight."

"That's fine," Conner nodded. "The game isn't until three and there's practice before then, so I should be back around the same time."

Once we finished with breakfast and cleaned up, Conner left for work. Kira changed into something more comfortable and we left soon after.

* * *

><p>"Hunter! Jackie!" I cried as I ran into the garage. Kira had just parked the car and I bolted out to my other sister. Kira was being slow. I jumped on Hunter's leg, hugging it for my life. He looked down at me and grinned before trying to shake me off. But I wouldn't budge. Jackie laughed at his attempts. The other rangers were in the garage elsewhere. Well, Flynn was working on the cars as always while Dillon and Scott continued to outdo each other. Becca and Trent were relaxing on the couches. Summer was talking to two people I didn't recognize. Ziggy was probably bugging Dr. K in the lab.<p>

"Hey Ellie," Jackie picked me up. I stood, knowing I was getting to big to be held like that.

"Jackie," I looked up at my oldest sister. Then I pointed at the two people I didn't recognize as Kira came over. "Who are they?"

"Oh," Jackie caught who I meant. She led me and Kira over to them as Hunter went to help Flynn with the cars. "Ella, Kira, this is Gem and Gemma, the gold and silver rangers." Upon hearing their names, the twin rangers looked up, goofy grins on their faces as always. "Gem, Gemma, these are my sisters, Kira and Ella."

"Nice to…"

"Meet you."

"Are they always like that?" I frowned up at my sisters. Kira shrugged as Jackie led us towards the couches.

"It's their twin thing," she answered. "Takes a bit of getting used to. So, you guys bring your guitars?"

"Packed them in the trunk," Kira nodded. I caught the smirk on their faces. Like them, I had taken an interest in learning how to play the guitar. Playing it and singing came naturally in our family…well, to the girls anyway.

"Hunter!" Jackie yelled to her husband. "Can you get our guitars?"

"Sure thing," the blonde replied. I was amazed at how wrapped around Jackie's finger he was. I knew he would die for her if it meant saving her. They were a role model for relationships. For a young girl, I was already fantasizing about meeting my prince charming. Hunter brought the guitars back over and handed us our respective ones. He sat down next to Jackie. We knew that the others would crowd around when they heard us.

"Let's do this thing," Kira grinned. All three of us began playing the same tune. And soon, we started singing to it as well.

_"(Ella)  
>Your little hand's wrapped<br>around my finger  
>and it's so quiet<br>in the world tonight  
>you're little eyelids flutter<br>cause your dreaming  
>so I tuck you in,<br>turn on your favorite night light  
>To you, everything's funny<br>you've got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have honey<br>if you could stay like that_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
>don't you ever grow up<br>just stay this little  
>Oh darling don't you ever grow up<br>don't you ever grow up  
>it could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
>won't let no one break your heart<br>and no one will desert you  
>just try to never grow up<br>never grow up_

_(Kira)  
>You're in the car on the<br>way to the movies  
>and you're mortified<br>your mom's dropping you off  
>At fourteen there's just<br>so much you can't do  
>and you can't wait to move<br>someday and call your own shots  
>but don't make her drop<br>you off around the block  
>remember she's getting older too<br>and don't lose  
>the way that you dance<br>around in your pj's  
>getting ready for school<em>

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
>don't you ever grow up<br>just stay this little  
>oh darling don't you ever grow up<br>don't you ever grow up  
>it could stay this simple<em>

_No one's ever burned you  
>nothing's ever left you scarred<br>and even though you want to  
>please try to never grow up<em>

_(All three)  
>Take pictures in your mind<br>of your childhood room  
>memorize what it sounded like<br>when your dad gets home  
>remember the footsteps<br>remember the words said  
>and all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything  
>I have is someday gonna<br>be gone_

_(Jackie)  
>So here I am in<br>my new apartment  
>in a big city<br>they just dropped me off  
>it's so much colder<br>than I thought it would be  
>so I tuck myself in<br>and turn my nightlight on_

_Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<br>oh I don't wanna grow up  
>wish I'd never grown up<br>I could still be little  
>oh I don't wanna grow up<br>wish I'd never grown up  
>it could still be simple<em>

_(All three)  
>Oh darling don't you ever grow up<br>don't you ever grow up  
>just stay this little<br>oh darling don't you ever grow up  
>don't you ever grow up<br>it could sty this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
>won't let no one break your heart<br>and even though you want to  
>please try to never grow up<br>oh don't you ever grow up  
>oh never grow up<br>just never grow up"_

As I thought, as soon as we began singing, the other rangers crowded around us. Aside from my parent's song, this was my favorite one. It was the first one I learned. The other rangers clapped as we finished, clearly enjoying our performance. From Hunter it was no surprise. He always enjoyed hearing Jackie sing. Just as the applause died down, the alarms went off. Scrambling to their feet, the rangers went to check out the problem. Only Trent, Kira, Jackie, and I remained on the couches and watched as they ran for to defend the world.

* * *

><p>AN: So here was Ella's chapter. Next up, who will it be? I'm going in age order, so take your guess at who's next. A few characters in the next chapter will be featured again, so see if you can guess who they really are.


	19. Dylan

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 19: Dylan**

_A/N: So here's a chapter about Dylan. What has he been up to in the past three years, aside from being stuck on Ivan Ooze's ship? Who are the new friends he made? Why are they important to his life? And will answers to Jackie's questions about his whereabouts be answered and why he won't go see her? This takes place during "Prisoners."_

_Song is "Runaway" by Love and Theft._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the shows from any season._

* * *

><p>"Yo Oliver!" an average heighted ten year old called to his friend. He was an African American and had small dreadlocks resting on his head. He bore a small leather jacket with a red shirt and jeans. Beside him stood a brunette around nine, almost ten, years old. She sported a yellow t-shirt with a black rose drawn on it and wore black shorts. "You coming?"<p>

"One sec Jack!" I called back to him. Oliver was my last name, not my real name. My real name was Dylan Oliver. I had met Jack and the little brunette shortly after escaping Ivan's ship when it destroyed. We three have been traveling around the state since, helping out people in need. Sure we were young, but that didn't stop us.

I finished making a withdrawal at the bank. Last time I talked to my sister, she told me she'd let me take some money out of her account so I could survive. The bank people knew me and knew I was doing this. I usually took out a week's worth of cash for three people to survive. My sister didn't mind. She had plenty of money for me to do so. But I don't need a lot and I would never make her go broke.

"About time man," Jack huffed as I caught up to them. I had met Jack Landors and Elizabeth "Z" Delgado when I had escaped Ivan Ooze's ship on my birthday, which also happens to be my sister's anniversary. Their parents had died in the Venjix attacks, so now it was just us three. I had gotten separated from them on our way here. Luckily for me, I met Dillon and Ziggy. When I got to Corinth, I easily found Jack and Z. We've been roaming what's left of the world since.

"So where are we going now?" Z wondered. Though neither knew, I had to admit I had a crush on her. The three of us were close. I looked at Jack like a brother and Z was like a sister, but I hoped would become more when we got older. Like me, they had special powers too. Jack could walk through solid objects. Z, like my sister, could multiply herself. What powers did I have aside from my ranger ones? Well, there was my ninja powers. Those came in handy.

"Dunno," Jack shrugged. He was like the leader of us. Today we had decided to walk around Angel Grove, one of my hometowns. I knew where we were and everything here, so I could easily get us there. It was now near the end of March, and we had survived this long. We tried to avoid visiting Corinth so we wouldn't get caught up in the fighting. Though we sometimes snuck over to watch the battles. The last time we did that was when they had that wedding. We haven't seen one since. I knew who they all were. Every time we watched a battle, I would tell Z and Jack a lot of things I knew about the power rangers. Of course, they knew I was one. They saw me morph when I had entered Corinth and were awed. But that didn't change much between us. "We don't have much to do today."

"Let's go to Corinth," Z suggested. "We haven't seen a fight in a while."

"I'm cool with it," I shrugged. "What about you Jack?"

"Yeah I guess," he nodded. "But let's get some food first. I'm starving!" We laughed as we made our way to Ernie's. Ernie was a close family friend and always gave us stuff on the house because of me. When we went there, me and Jack tended to spar a lot. Of course, because it was a public place, we didn't use our powers. But any other time we weren't in public and sparred, we did. It helped when I trained them. They know that I only use my powers for defense and survival, not personal gain, and they're alright with that.

We walked into Ernie's youth center and sat at our usual table. Ernie spotted us entering and came over with our usual order of smoothies and burgers and fries. What can I say? He knew us too well. I'm surprised that with how often we visited this place, Jackie wasn't here waiting for me. But then again, I figured she was busy with the ranger duties. Jack and Z had heard me talk so much about my family, they felt they already knew them and couldn't wait to really meet them.

After finishing at Ernie's, we headed for the center of Angel Grove, where the portal lay. We walked and talked for a good while. People walking by us would occasionally ask us where our parents are, and we would usually reply with "behind us a little ways back" or some other excuse as to why ten year olds were out on their own. It wasn't like we couldn't take care of ourselves.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," I sighed as we entered Corinth. Now we just had to wait for a battle. I was glad that hardly anyone here recognized us. The only ones who would know us would be my sisters and anyone who worked with them that lived here. So, I didn't have much to worry about as long as we avoided the garage, which I knew was the ranger base.<p>

"We should come here more often," Z mused. "It seems like an interesting place to live."

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "But I don't think I could stand being in a bubble." I had to laugh at that. This bubble, aside from the protected portal cities, was the rest of the world.

"Dude," I snorted. "This is pretty much what the world is now."

"Whatever," he scoffed. "Hey, let's get some pizza!" he changed the subject as we came across a pizza parlor. "Jungle Karma Pizza. Sounds good." We headed inside where a bumbling brunette with glasses greeted us.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," she greeted. She couldn't help but frown at us. My guess was because we were so young. "Um, table for three?"

"Yes please," I nodded. She led us to a small table in the center. Z, Jack, and I each took a seat as she handed us our menus. As we began to look at them, we noticed her going to the kitchen, probably to try and figure out what to do about us. After all, it was unusual for three kids to just walk in on their own. Moments later, one of the waiters came over. He bore a red long sleeve shirt under his uniform.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," he greeted, setting coasters in front of us. "My name is Casey and I'll be your waiter for the day. Can I start you three off with some drinks?" For some reason, he seemed unfazed by our age.

"I'll have an orange soda," Z piped in.

"Water for me," Jack asked.

I was last to decide. "Blue berry smoothie please." Casey nodded and wrote our order down before disappearing. When I saw smoothies on the menu, I knew I had to have one. I knew this place seemed familiar. Jackie had told me about it when I had called her while she was on the Jungle Fury team. She told me that the other rangers still worked here and were the only employees, as far as she knew. So, I concluded that Casey must've been the red ranger. As we continued looking over our menus, a blonde haired waitress brought over our drinks.

"Casey had to leave for an emergency," she explained. "I'm Lily and I'll be taking over for him." I could only assume she was the yellow, judging by her yellow shirt on underneath her uniform. "So, what can I get you three?" her eyes were narrowed, and I could tell it was like she was examining us, as if trying to figure out something. I shared a look with my friends.

"We'll just split a cheese pizza," Jack ordered for us all. Lily smiled as she wrote it down. She left to go place our order. What I found odd as we waited was that after she placed it, she picked up the phone and dialed. I don't know who she called, but she kept looking our way, as if she recognized one of us and tried putting it together. As the rest of us talked, we heard the radio station in the background.

"_Here is one of the newest songs out from Jackie Oliver."_

I couldn't help but smile at hearing my sister's name. I knew she was famous, much like Kira. I sat back and shut my eyes as the song began to play.

"_It's been a long week  
>I got a slow leak<br>In my left front tire  
>I'm sick of where I work<br>My boss is such a jerk  
>don't care if I get fired<em>

_My back's about to break  
>no money in the bank<br>And she don't call me anymore  
>I'm down to my last drink<br>It's time to sell my things_

_And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway_

_A hundred miles in  
>I got a stupid grin<br>on my scruffy face  
>With every cigarette<br>I'm burning my regrets  
>Don't wanna leave a trace<em>

_And from the rear-view,  
>I've got clear view,<br>of who I used to be.  
>A little bit faster now,<br>don't wanna turn around._

_And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway  
>I'll be a runaway<em>

_It's crazy, I know,  
>to count on this road<br>to give me what I need.  
>But with every state line,<br>somehow I find,  
>another part of me.<br>Yeah-e-yeah!_

_And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway  
>I'll be a runaway"<em>

When it ended, I kept thinking about how it related to my situation. I was technically running away, but I didn't know why. Something in the next DJ's statement caught my attention.

"_And that was 'Runaway' by Jackie Oliver. You know, I hear that she and Kira Ford are both pregnant with twins. Can you imagine?"_

I froze as the other DJ came on with an answer to that. My sisters were pregnant and neither told me? And with twins? I was going to be an uncle? I was too lost in thought to notice that our pizza was placed on our table. Z and Jack had dug in. And because there were only three of us, they had it cut into sixths, so there was two slices for each of us.

"Hey Dylan," I heard Z call. I blinked and turned to her. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," I lied. "I'm fine." I really wasn't. How could I not know I had pregnant sisters? Well, I couldn't really blame them because I failed to contact them, but there are only a few things that could confirm what I heard.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned as I picked up a slice. "You seemed a bit spaced out for a minute there."

"Yeah I'm fine," I nodded. We finished our meal and paid. Lily didn't mind. She gave us one last suspicious look before we left. As we walked through the city, on our way back to the portal, we spotted what we came here for. Deciding to get somewhere safe, we hid behind some bushes and watched as the rangers before us fought off the attack bot.

"Hey!" the green ranger rolled his eyes. I recognized him as Ziggy. Well, I recognized the voice. "Garbage and more garbage!"

"Uh guys," red spoke to his teammates. From what I gathered from my sister, this must be Scott Truman. "I don't see anything unusual."

"Me neither," Black agreed. I recognized his voice. It belonged to Dillon.

"It's weird," yellow put down a garbage can lid. I figured this was Summer Landsdown.

"Yeah," the pink ranger, who I immediately recognized as Becca, nodded. "You'd think a giant ball of yarn would kind of, you know, stand out?"

"Giant ball of yarn," Z giggled quietly from in between me and Jack. I had to admit, that out of all the pictures of aliens and monsters I've seen, this had to be one of the craziest.

"Shh," I shushed when everyone heard whistling. It sounded like "The Farmer in the Dell," the little nursery rhyme. The three of us stood quietly in the bushes, waiting for some action. I scanned over the rangers. I knew Jackie was the indigo ranger and that every female ranger on this team had a skirt. So, when my eyes crossed the indigo ranger, I noticed the suit no longer sported a skirt.

"Oh that creeps me out," the blue ranger, Flynn I assumed, muttered.

"Unless it was a trap," the new indigo ranger concluded. I recognized the voice. It belonged to my brother in law, Hunter Bradley. I couldn't help but gasp at the realization. I could only conclude that Jackie really was pregnant, and Hunter was filling in for her on the ranger team.

"What is it man?" Jack asked, sensing something wrong.

"That's not my sister," I whispered. He and Z knew my sister was the indigo ranger on this team. After all, I told them all I knew about the rangers. "It's my brother in law."

"So where's your sister?" Z wondered.

"Pregnant," I stated. "At the pizza place, I heard the radio DJ's talking about it. And since she's not fighting, then I can only assume that it's true."

And that's when everything else became real. I was really going to become an uncle. I couldn't help but think that over and over. So, with those thoughts in my head, we watched the battle before us as it raged on and on. I knew that my life was going to get more complicated.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's this chapter. Now you know what Dylan's been up to. Some old and new characters came into play. What'd you think? Who are Z and Jack, really? Next up is the chapter on Kira. Not sure how I'm going to do that, but oh well, I'll figure out something. And then Jackie's chapter is a special day.


	20. Kira

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 20: Kira**

_A/N: This one takes place after "Belly of the Beast" and "Three's a crowd." This is a chapter based on Kira. It shows how she feels about her life now. I skipped over Chip's chapter because I didn't know what to write for it. It is now April. Jackie is five and a half months pregnant while Kira is six and a half months along. This will have some other characters in it…and I'm pretty sure you're all wondering how exactly Kira did find out about who she really was when she found out she was Jackie's twin._

_Song is "Mockingbird" by Toby Keith._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show, like this chapter!_

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning as I always do. Conner was already at work and Ella was at school. It was a Wednesday morning and today my sisters were coming over. At six and a half months pregnant, I was still moving. My kids were going to be a handful, I could tell. In a couple weeks it would be my birthday, which would mark the seven month of my pregnancy.<p>

With a yawn, I made my way out of bed. It was almost a struggle now. I checked the alarm clock which read eleven A.M. I sighed. Had I really slept that late? The sisters were going to be here in a couple hours and I needed to get ready. Since our last sister meeting, we included Gemma into the sisterhood. She was the lucky thirteenth member, ending the circle. Of course, Ella would be included when she was older, but we doubted she'd really want to hang out with people practically twice her age.

After putting on my yellow maternity t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants along with some slippers, I made my way downstairs. It was too late for breakfast and us sisters were going out to lunch. A new restaurant had opened up and we were going to check it out. I heard it was really good and they had the oddest of deserts.

Since I had a couple hours to kill, I decided to watch some TV. I usually didn't do much these days. It was getting complicated. This was pretty much how I spent most days now. Get up, eat breakfast, take Ella to school, run errands, eat lunch, relax, pick up Ella, come home, eat dinner, go to bed. We fell into this routine long ago, pretty much when we first got to Corinth. After about two hours, I somehow fell asleep. I was only awoken when I heard laughter.

Slowly, I woke up and saw my sisters laughing at me. "How the hell did you guys get in here?"

"Might wanna remember who you give a key to," my twin held up her key. I gave it to her to use in case of emergencies.

"Whatever," I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I sat up and stood.

"Come on sleeping beauty," Leanne snickered. "We gotta get going."

"Yeah I heard they're really good," Dianne added in.

"Same here," I replied. Becca helped me to my feet. We headed for the door.

"So what is the place we're going to?" Gemma asked. I think that she was one of the more curious sisters. We decided to walk there since it was good exercise. Even pregnant people needed to stay healthy.

"I don't know," Tori shrugged. "But I heard it' really good."

"Haven't we all?" Becca rolled her eyes.

"I believe it's some sort of bar and grill," Vida frowned.

"Toby Keith's I Love this Bar and Grill," Maddie supplied.

"And you know that how?" Ronny raised an eyebrow.

"We looked it up," Rose huffed. We got closer to the restaurant. I could see it up ahead. It was kind of hard to miss. After all, most restaurants don't have a giant American flag striped guitar on the roof as its logo.

"Damn this place is huge," Summer awed. And with that, we made our way inside.

* * *

><p>Upon entering, we noticed it was fairly crowded. One wouldn't usually expect a restaurant to be this crowded on a Wednesday afternoon for lunch. The waitress led us to a large circle table in the bar area. Actually, we had to put two tables together just so we'd all fit. The restaurant had a good atmosphere around it. Country music played in the background and chatter filled the air.<p>

"Nice place," Gemma awed as a waitress came over.

"Welcome to Toby Keith's," she greeted. "Can I start you with something to drink?"

"Water," Jackie and I chorused. We couldn't drink alcohol.

"Coke."

"Root beer."

"Mountain Dew."

"Coke."

"Orange Soda."

"Root beer."

"Orange Soda."

"Water."

"Coke."

"Mountain Dew."

"Water."

With that, the waitress went off. I doubt she could remember all that unless she wrote it down. After all, we were a big group of people. We all looked at the menus. Not everything was familiar. There were some things I've never even heard of. Fried baloney sandwich? Sounded interesting. I could see the others were blinking in curiosity at some of the items. The waitress came back over.

"Are you ready to order or do you need another minute?" she asked once all the drinks were on the table. Sharing a look, we came to a conclusion.

"I think we're ready to order," Leanne answered for us all. We each gave her our orders, some of us got appetizers. She left to place it and we were left to talk. A couple weeks ago, the rest of us sisters were at the garage spying on the ranger mission. And it was a good thing to. It gave us something to tease Summer about.

"So Summer," Jackie spoke up, a smirk on her face. We all turned to the blonde. "How was your first kiss with my brother in law?" Summer's face paled. She certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"How'd you know he kissed me?" she narrowed her eyes.

"We might have spied on that mission," I admitted. "We stopped Hunter, Gem, and Gemma from walking in on you two so you could make out."

"So," Vida pressed, nudging the girl beside her. "How was it?"

"You guys aren't gonna stop asking, are you?"

"Nope now spill," Rose demanded. Summer groaned and told us all how it happened. It was a romantic scene when we watched it. The new whale zord had poured water onto the burning Venjix factory. The two rangers had been huddled close together because they were trapped in it. When the water fell, they had both caught the look in each other's eyes and kissed.

"Sounds kind of like Jackie and Hunter's first kiss," Becca mused when the yellow ranger finished.

"No it doesn't!" my twin argued. We all laughed and rolled our eyes. She would deny anything.

"So have you three figured out who's responsible for blowing up the Go-Onger so I can rip their throat out?" Ronny wondered.

"We've managed to narrow it down," Summer reported. We had been keeping tabs on the missions, so we knew what they were talking about. None of the girls were responsible and neither was Hunter or Trent or Dr. K. "Aside from the obvious ones who didn't do it, Scott is ruled out. He knows better than to blow up something his dad treasures."

"Flynn isn't an option because he wouldn't blow up a car, only fix it," Becca added.

"So we've narrowed it down to Ziggy, Dillon, or an attack bot that's been destroyed," Jackie concluded. A few waitresses came back with the appetizers for those who ordered them, like myself and my twin. We were hungry and eating for three. They left and we got back to talking.

"You know," Tori began. "There's something I've been wondering."

"What's that?" Lily asked.

The water ninja turned towards me and Jackie. "How did you figure out you two were twins?"

"Oh god," we both groaned as everyone turned our way, curious grins on their faces. I turned to my twin.

"You start, since I never heard your end and you clearly found out before me."

Jackie rolled her eyes and began.

_"Hey," Kim smiled at her daughter as she entered the room. Jackie was sitting on the couch watching Dylan play with a lost look on her face. "How you holding up?" she asked, thinking this must be hard on her._

_"Fine," came the emotionless reply._

_"Anything you wanna talk about?" Kim took a seat next to her._

_"Nope," Jackie replied, not looking up. A silence fell between them._

_"Are you sure?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "You don't even want to talk about why you've been avoiding me and your father since we got back?"_

_"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jackie returned._

_"It would be nice to know why," Kim nodded._

_"Well maybe if you tell me why you kept it from me for so long, then we wouldn't be having this argument," Jackie stated._

_"Kept what?" Kim asked. "What did we keep from you for so long?"_

_"How come you never told me I had a twin?" Jackie demanded, getting to the point._

_"That," Kim sighed. "We wanted to, but we never found the right time to."_

_"Never found the right time to?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You've had seventeen years to tell me!"_

_"How did you find out?" Kim wondered._

_"That time travel thing, before you knew I was going to be your daughter," Jackie stated. "When I was in the past, you called me asking for help on what you should do about telling dad you were pregnant with twins."_

_"Oh," Kim bit her lip._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie questioned. "Don't you trust me?"_

_"Of course we trust you," Kim said. "I wouldn't have asked you to follow your father on that moon mission if I didn't trust you enough." (See my story Perks of a Ninja: A Forever Red Tale)_

_"But you don't trust me enough to tell me that I have a twin?" Jackie crossed her arms. "If I have a twin, how come he or she isn't here living with us?"_

_"The day you were both born," Kim started. "You were taken to the nursery to make sure you were healthy. They only brought me back you, saying that your sister, who was your twin, had died after birth."_

_"Yet you still never told me?" Jackie stated. Something popped up in her head. "What is her spirit animal?"_

_"Huh?" Kim blinked._

_"Her spirit animal," Jackie repeated. "When I was born you told me I had the spirit of a dragon. I can sense spirit animals. Like Dylan's is the penguin, cute and cuddly yet fierce. And everyone has a different spirit animal. It's never passed onto someone else once you die. For example, you will always be the crane, even when you're dead and no one else will ever be the crane. What is her spirit animal?"_

_"The cat," Kim sighed._

_"I don't believe this," Jackie muttered. "My sister's not dead."_

_"What do you mean?" Kim frowned._

_"I told you I can sense spirit animals," Jackie recalled. "The cat is still alive. I know who it is."_

_"Who?" Kim demanded. If her other daughter was still alive, she wanted to know._

_"Kira," Jackie said. "Her spirit animal is a cat. There's no one else with that spirit animal." _

"And that's how I found out about Kira and Chip," Jackie concluded. "I was fed up, let my anger get the best of me, and let her come out."

"Who?" Gemma blinked. "Who came out?"

"Oh that's right," Becca realized. "You weren't there when she went evil."

Gemma turned to my twin in shock. "You went evil?"

"I'll have to tell you later," Jackie assured. After all, they did live at the garage together. The waitresses brought our food back and gave us our respective dishes. They left, giving us the privacy we needed to talk. "Now Kira, let's hear how you found out the truth from your adoptive parents."

"Now keep in mind this is after she kept calling me 'sister dear,'" I reminded them. Then I began my side of the story.

"_Mom, dad, I'm home!" I called as I entered my house. We had just finished in battle with an evil Trent and Jackie. Some of the things Jackie said had confused me. And the secrets she spilled about me liking Conner! I couldn't believe it. That wasn't like her. But to top it off, she got a new weapon. Though according to Becca, Dr. O, and Kim, it's no ordinary weapon. It's only one used by those who are evil._

"_Hi sweetie," my mom greeted. "Where have you been?"_

"_Studying at a friend's house," I lied._

_She narrowed her eyes at me. "Which friend?"_

"_Becca," I rolled my eyes. I hated my parents. They were so strict! They monitored a lot of things I did, such as who I hung out with, when I hung out with them, where we hung out. It was like I had no privacy. Though recently, I have been getting the feeling they've been keeping something from me. Since the beginning of the school year, they've gotten a bit stricter. And I wanted to know why._

"_As long as it wasn't with that Jackie kid," my mother scoffed before heading back into the kitchen. 'That Jackie kid?' What was with that? Now I was even more determined to figure out what my parents were hiding. As always, my dad was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. _

"_Can I ask you guys something?" I wondered. Both stopped what they were doing and turned to me, prompting me to continue. "Who am I?"_

"_Why," my mother frowned. "You're our daughter. Why would you ask such a thing?"_

"_I mean who am I really?" I demanded. "I'm not really your daughter. There's no way I could be." And that was true. Both knew it. I looked absolutely nothing like either of them. Not a single one of my features had I inherited from one of them. _

"_Who told you you weren't really our daughter?" my dad put down his newspaper, glaring at me. _

"_I figured it out," I rolled my eyes. "So who am I, really?"_

"_That is none of your business," my father snapped. That only confirmed my suspicions of there being a big secret._

"_Yes it is!" I shouted. "It is too my business! I want to know who I really am and why you two are so against me being friends with Jackie!"_

_My mom sighed. "It's not so much your being friends with her. It's more of who her parents are."_

"_Who her parents are?" I raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"_

"_You want to know who you really are?" My dad looked at me. "Fine. You aren't really our daughter. We took you from your birth parents when you were a baby."_

_I blinked. "What?"_

"_You heard me," he continued. "Your birth parents were expecting twins. They kept one while we got the other. It was a deal we made with your biological grandmother from your mother's side. We both agreed twins would be too much for a silly girl like your mother to handle on her own."_

"_So you took me from behind her back and adopted me? What did they know?"_

"_As far as they were told, you were believed to be dead."_

"_How could you do such a thing?" I all but yelled. What I was hearing was matching Jackie's story of what Kim told us. She was a teen when she got pregnant with twins. And she was told that one of them had died shortly after birth. Things were starting to fall into place. "Dr. Oliver and Kim are my real parents, aren't they?" it all made sense. I got no response. "Aren't they?"_

"_Yes."_

"And that was that," I finished my tale as we finished eating. Everyone stared at me in shock. They couldn't, well, some could, believe that I would lash out at authority figures like that. But I did. Before they could ask questions, the waitresses cleared our table. It was a very filling meal, mainly because the portions were huge. Out of all of us, and this was due to the fact we were highly pregnant, Jackie and I managed to clear our plates.

"Can I get you all any dessert?" she asked. We all looked around and Jackie read over the desert menu.

"What's a fried Twinkie?" she wondered.

"A fried Twinkie," the waitress blinked. After all, the title was obvious. "And it's covered in whipped cream and raspberry sauce." Jackie and I shared a look. It sounded good. "Each order has two."

"Seven orders of fried Twinkies, no raspberry sauce on any, and whipped cream on the side for all," I replied. The waitress nodded and walked off. None of us here liked raspberry sauce, so that was excluded. And some of us like whipped cream, so if it was on the side, it'd work better.

"That's a bit much," Ronny frowned.

"Not really," Lily mused.

"Yeah it's about one for each of us," Dianne began.

"With one left over," Maddie finished. As we waited, a song played in the background. Sharing identical smirks, none of us could resist singing along. So, once it began, we sang out.

"_Everybody have you heard?  
>he's gonna buy me<br>a mocking bird  
>and if that mockingbird<br>don't sing  
>he's gonna buy me<br>a diamond ring  
>and if that diamond ring<br>don't shine  
>he's gonna surely break<br>this heart of mine  
>and that's why<br>I keep on telling everybody saying  
>no no no no no<em>

_Hear me now  
>and understand<br>he's gonna fine me some  
>peace of mind<br>and if that peace of mind  
>won't stay<br>I'm gonna find myself  
>a better way<br>and it that better way  
>ain't so<br>I, I, I'll ride with the tide  
>and go with the flow<br>and that's why I keep shouting  
>in your ear<br>saying  
>no no no no no<em>

_Everybody have you heard?  
>She's gonna buy me<br>a mocking bird  
>and if that mockingbird<br>don't sing  
>She's gonna buy me<br>a diamond ring  
>and if that diamond ring<br>don't shine  
>She's gonna surely break<br>this heart of mine  
>and that's why<br>I keep on telling everybody saying  
>no no no no no<em>

_Hear me now  
>and understand<br>She's gonna fine me some  
>peace of mind<br>and if that peace of mind  
>won't stay<br>I'm gonna find myself  
>a better way<br>and it that better way  
>ain't so<br>I, I, I'll ride with the tide  
>and go with the flow<br>and that's why I keep shouting  
>in your ear's y'all<br>no no no no no  
>no now now baby"<em>

As our desert was brought over to us, the other patrons and staff applauded our talents. We laughed at the enthusiasm. It was unexpected and awesome. The Twinkies looked no different than the ones you buy at a store. Well, that was until we each took a bite. It smelt like fried dough but tasted like a Twinkie that has been heated up. It was pretty good. Everything on the inside of it was melted, making it even fluffier than normal. None of us could deny how good it was.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the end of Kira's chapter. Wow. That was a lot of writing. Anyway, what'd you think? And fried Twinkies really are delicious. I had my first one today and it was amazing!

As always, thanks to reviewers!

Oh, and for the bit in Kira's flashback where her dad says it was a deal they made with Kim's mom, I figured that since I made Kim's parents disown her (see story Is It Time Yet), I would make it that her mom also went behind her back and made up that plan to give one of the kids away.


	21. Jackie

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 21: Jackie**

_A/N: This takes place after "Heroes Among Us" and right after "Not So Simple." It is now middle of April. Jackie's six months pregnant and Kira is seven months pregnant. It is also a special day for the two and Tori. What could it be? Why, their birthday of course! And what plans do they have? This is the last chapter in first person POV. This is Jackie's POV. And in this chapter, she receives a letter that explains some things. Flashbacks of other birthdays are in here as well._

_Song is "Hoedown Throwdown" by Miley Cyrus._

_Oh, and to those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving!_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show nor do I own the song. I just own this chapter and plot for it._

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the last sister's meeting. And today was a good day for me, Kira, and Tori. What day is it? Why, it's our birthday! And we plan to celebrate like we do every year. Hopefully Venjix doesn't ruin it. Last week, I had to deal with some jealousy problems. I mean, don't get me wrong, but I'm getting tired of having to play mediator between everyone. It gets annoying.<p>

Although, it's rewarding to see the result. Here's what happened:

Gem was given the medal of Valor by Colonel Truman. It was for outstanding bravery in battle when he saved Mason's life. Of course, Scott got a bit jealous. But it wasn't entirely because of the medal, which Gem had been a bit too excited about. Scott was more upset that his father had failed to notice him…again. I had a long chat with them as the others took Gem on a congratulatory lunch, Ziggy's treat. But in the end, everything worked out as always.

Not to mention some issues with Gemma referring to Flynn as a "simple mechanic." Really, it was kind of cute, especially the way it ended. The two stayed up all night helping each other with the road attack zord. And I could've sworn I saw sparks. Now that Dillon and Summer finally hooked up, I could work on getting Flynn and Gemma together, along with getting Ziggy and K together.

Now it was a new day. I happily sauntered into the garage, ready to face it. I was greeted by the usual atmosphere of everything. Dillon and Scott, once again, were trying to outdo each other. Flynn and Gemma were working on some mechanical things I wouldn't understand. Trent and Becca were playing pool against Summer and Gem. Ziggy was bothering K in the lab. And Hunter…wait, where was Hunter?

"Hey birthday girl!" Becca called as I headed for the kitchen. I looked up at her. "Happy birthday!" Trent misfired when trying to hit the balls on the pool table. One came flying my way and thanks to my ninja skills, I caught it.

"If something comes flying at me again then whoever sent it is going to lose a hand," I threatened. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with things like that. I had so much other things going on. "Anyone seen Hunter?"

"He went out to pick up few things," Darcy appeared. She's been keeping out of sight and quiet for a while. None of us knew why, but we didn't question it. I think it was because Gem and Gemma were fascinated with her and wanted to see if she could blow things up with her powers. "He'll be back later."

"I hate it when you do that," I sighed in annoyance. I began making my breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon sounded good enough for me. Besides, it was quick because the girls were all coming over later. With any luck, Venjix would not attack. But then again, it's not my entire problem. I just have to worry this time.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" I heard Ronny yell as my sisters entered the garage. Summer, Becca, Gemma, and I had kicked the guys out. Dr. K was going to stay in her lab for the most part, but she was a girl, so we didn't mind. The guys just weren't allowed back until later.<p>

"Get this party started!" Dianne followed. Just like them two to be eager about anything. Out of the thirteen of us, the two of them were always upbeat. Well, I usually am to, but I have a lot more on my plate to worry about than they do.

The girls gathered around the couches. When I joined them, I saw something unusual. Not only were there birthday gifts for me, Tori, and Kira, but there were also baby gifts for me and Kira. And some of the decorations were even baby themed. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Uh, what's with all the baby stuff?"

"They decided to combine our birthday with our baby showers," my twin rolled her eyes. I thought that was a great idea. Besides, there was no better time to celebrate it. Kira was due in a couple of months and I still had a few to go myself. We both knew the genders of our kids, but we hoped the gifts weren't so gender specific. Reds, yellows, greens, whites, purples, oranges, any color but pink and blue. It wasn't that we didn't want pink and blue things, but that was just too normal. And being normal is overrated. Or at least, I thought so.

"Nice."

"So what's the plan for the day?" Leanne wondered. She had left her son Jacob at home with a babysitter for the day. Tori did the same with Lauren. And now, we could have our girl's day.

"Yeah we've got the whole day ahead of us," Lily agreed. "So let's figure out what to do!"

"I have an idea," Rose piped in. "How about we let them open their gifts first, to get that out of the way."

"Nice one," Becca smirked. I knew that smirk. It told me she was already thinking of what to do after it. I let out a sigh as we started with the gifts. Gemma went first, being the last member to join the sister hood. We were starting with mine and Kira's baby shower gifts. After we opened Gemma's gift, we opened Summer's. Following her was Lily, Rose, Ronny, Vida, Maddie, Leanne, Tori, Dianne, and Becca.

"Now for the birthday gifts," Tori demanded. When it came to presents, we were all like little kids on Christmas morning. It's just who we are. Going in the same order as the baby shower gifts, we exchanged our gifts. We go what we wanted, along with a couple random things here and there. It didn't really feel like it, but apparently a couple hours had already passed. Before we knew it, it was lunch time.

* * *

><p>Silently, we waited for the guys who were due to arrive any minute. We were all hiding in different spots, water balloons with us. We hid in twos, Ella with me. With each group was a bucket of water balloons. Our plan: fire at the guys as they walked in. This was going to be fun! I couldn't wait. We sat in areas where we managed to squeeze in and would be barely noticeable. We waited for our intended targets to approach.<p>

"That movie sucked," we all heard Dustin groan. All the guys were walking in, which included everyone I ever worked with, Kelly, Susana, Riley, Heaven, and Marah. They weren't guys, but they had gone to the movies with the others and decided to show up later. So now, we had to keep careful watch on who we hit. Kelly looked up and spotted me before dragging my cousins and Marah out of the area and into the lab. Silently, I thanked my cousin and gave the signal. Leanne dropped the first one.

"What the hell?" Blake asked as it hit him square on the head. Us sisters couldn't help but giggle in our heads as he looked around for the source.

"What happened dude?" Xander wondered. That was before he was pelted with one thrown by Ella. I gave her a high five from where we hid. I gave another signal and Tori and Leanne threw the next ones. They hit Blake and Cam dead on.

"Ok," Will looked around, as were all the other guys now as they stood in the middle of the garage. "What's going on?" That's when Ronny and Rose took their turns to hit him and Mack with the balloons. All the guys were getting tense now. Us girls were trying to contain our laughter. With another signal given by me, we all rapidly fired, hitting every one of the boys in the circle. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Kelly, Marah, Susana, Heaven, and Riley run out, water balloons in their hands. They began joining in on the fun.

When they thought we were done, Hunter spoke up. "I think that's it." But he was far off. We still had the huge one resting carefully on the rafters. With a nod, we let it drop. The other guys heard it and backed away. Hunter was left in the middle of the circle as it fell right on top of him, drenching him from head to toe. And we couldn't help but stand from our spots and laugh.

"So not cool!" Jimmy, Alan, and Brandon pouted at me. They knew me too well. Still laughing, we made our way over to the guys, who now had their shirts off and were trying to squeeze the water out of them.

"We couldn't help it," Becca offered up as our excuse. And we really couldn't. The timing was just too perfect. All the guys couldn't stay mad at us. Well, Alan was known to hold a bit of a grudge, but not against me. Especially when I used my special pout.

"Why don't you guys go clean up?" I suggested innocently. They all mumbled incoherently as they walked off into the lab. Us girls broke out into giggles again.

"So, what now?" Rose wondered.

Vida smirked. She held up a dancing video game. "We dance!" Before we could argue (mainly me and Kira, since it'd be hard to dance with our big stomachs), she already had it in the system. She passed Maddie, Becca, and Summer a remote and took the last one for herself. The rest of us sat on the couches. Then Vida looked at me, Tori, and Kira. "One of you pick the song."

As she began scrolling through the list, we read over the song names. One in particular caught our eye when Vida immediately skipped over it.

"Hoedown Throwdown!" we echoed. Vida groaned and set the game to that song. As it began, they began copying the dance moves. And it was hilarious. The song blared through the speakers.

"_Boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>try it with me  
>here we go<em>

_boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<em>

_One two three  
>Everybody come on<br>off your seats  
>I'm gonna tell you<br>about a beat  
>that's gonna make you<br>move your feet_

_I'll give the Barbeque  
>show and tell you<br>how to move  
>if your five or<br>eighty two  
>this is something you can do<em>

_Pop it  
>lock it<br>polka dot it  
>country fivin'<br>hip hop it  
>put your hawk in the sky<br>move side to side  
>Jump to the left<br>stick it  
>glide<em>

_Zigzag  
>across the floor<br>shuffle in diagonal  
>when the drum hits<br>hands on your hips  
>one foot in<br>one eighty twist_

_And then a  
>Zigzag<br>step slide  
>lean in left<br>clap three times  
>shake it out<br>head to toe  
>throw it all together<br>that's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Throw it all together  
>that's how we roll<em>

_We get to  
>four five six<br>And your feeling busted  
>but it's not time to quit<br>practice makes you  
>perfect<em>

_Pop it  
>lock it<br>polka dot it  
>country fivin'<br>hip hop it  
>put your hawk in the sky<br>move side to side  
>Jump to the left<br>stick it  
>glide<em>

_Zigzag  
>across the floor<br>shuffle in diagonal  
>when the drum hits<br>hands on your hips  
>one foot in<br>one eighty twist_

_And then a  
>Zigzag<br>step slide  
>lean in left<br>clap three times  
>shake it out<br>head to toe  
>throw it all together<br>that's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Throw it all together  
>that's how we roll<em>

_Boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<em>

_Pop it  
>lock it<br>polka dot it  
>country fivin'<br>hip hop it  
>put your hawk in the sky<br>move side to side  
>Jump to the left<br>stick it  
>glide<em>

_Zigzag  
>across the floor<br>shuffle in diagonal  
>when the drum hits<br>hands on your hips  
>one foot in<br>one eighty twist_

_And then a  
>Zigzag<br>step slide  
>lean in left<br>clap three times  
>shake it out<br>head to toe  
>throw it all together<br>that's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Do the hoedown  
>Throwdown<br>Throw it all together  
>that's how we roll<em>

_Boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap<br>boom boom clap  
>boom de clap de clap"<em>

When they finished, Becca, Vida, Summer, and Maddie were all out of breath. The guys chose that moment to walk back in, clothes dry and on. They were wondering why we were laughing, but shrugged it off as they came to join us. Of course, the respective guys came to sit by their wives/fiancés/girlfriends. And with that, the rest of the party went on as usual.

* * *

><p>It was late now. Everyone – aside from Kelly and those who lived in the garage – had long since left. I was opening the birthday cards from all my aunts and uncles and mentors that I got. It was a decent sized pile. I was sitting on the couch, Kelly on the one to my left, sipping one of the hot chocolate cups. Why have hot chocolate in the middle of spring? Well, we're weird, so we can. Kelly had decided to spend the night and return to her shop tomorrow. I took that as code for her just wanting to make sure I didn't need anything and that I was alright. Since mom and dad died, she's been checking in on me quiwherever he was), we all got money as birthday gifts from our aunts and uncles. Of course, if our parents were still living, then you got something else. But where mine weren't, all I got was money. And because they were like second parents to me, Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason also included a gift certificate for a facial, manicure, pedicure, and massage as well. I was really going to have to send them a huge thank you for a bit. After all, she's my eldest cousin.<p>

I opened up yet another card to find some money fall out. Now that we were no longer little kids (aside from Ella, and Dylan wherever he was), we all got money as birthday gifts from our aunts and uncles. Of course, if our parents were still living, then you got something else. But where mine weren't, all I got was money. And because they were like second parents to me, Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason also included a gift certificate for a facial, manicure, pedicure, and massage as well. I was really going to have to send them a huge thank you for that.

As I flipped through, one at the bottom of the pile caught my eye. Carefully, I pulled it out and opened it. The card was handmade, I could tell. It had a drawing of my family. I recognized it. Only one person has drawn this specific family photo. Now even more curious, I opened the card up and a note fell out. Inside the card was the usually birthday message, but no signature. Putting it down, I picked up the paper that fell out of it. I unfolded it and read what was written.

_Dear Jackie,_

_How are you? Please forgive me and don't be mad at me for avoiding you. I wish I didn't have to. I really can't tell you why either. If I do, then I'll be in more danger than I already am. I'm guessing that after reading that bit, you're probably freaking out. It wasn't my intent._

_Anyway, I thought I should write you this to let you know I am still alive and doing well. And to thank you for letting me use your bank account as well. I only take out about a week's worth at a time, but I thought I'd let you know that. I also wrote to tell you happy birthday. _

_You're also probably wondering what I've been up to. To start, I met Jack and Z, two of my best friends. Though I have a bit of a crush on Z. She has brown hair like yours, and loves yellow like Kira, and reminds me of you two. She's also turning ten come September. Jack is already ten and will be eleven come January and has a liking for red and leather jackets, almost like Nick, from what I heard you tell me. He's kind of like the leader/big brother to me and Z. Me? I'm still sticking with silver. It compliments my short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, according to Z. _

_I would've sent this sooner, when we were in Corinth almost a month ago, but I didn't know what to say then. We travel a lot between the cities. And guess what? They have powers like us! Of course, they're not ninjas, but they have powers they inherited! Jack can walk through solid objects and Z, like you, can multiply herself. _

_I bet you're also wondering how I met them and survived Venjix. Well, for the first part, I met them about a month after you beat Ooze. I forgot to tell you happy anniversary since then, or did I and I'm forgetting I did? But either way, happy anniversary! See? I'm late for the past two years, but early for this year in saying it. _

_Anyway, when I met them, both their parents were still alive. When I met their parents, they had welcomed me with open arms. I'm still trying to find mom and dad and they were helping me. But their search had to be put on hold when Venjix came. I had to say I saw it coming. Like Sensei Giroflee, I had gotten the gift of prophetic dreams, so I saw it coming. And I paid my respects to her last time I went to the academy. _

_When Venjix attacked, we were living a few towns away from Ocean Bluff. I knew that you had moved any city that had rangers in it into a portal and fled to Corinth and became a ranger. But me, Jack, Z, and their families fled for one of those cities together, knowing we'd better hurry. Unfortunately, halfway there, I got separated from them. I thought no one was looking, so I morphed. But I later found out Jack and Z had seen me do so, and I couldn't hide it from them. _

_After we were separated, I was on my own. I kept using my powers to defend myself until five months later when I met Dillon. He was driving the Fury, and offered me a ride. And from what I've heard about him, he's not as heartless as he seems. Along our way to Corinth, we had met Ziggy. And well, I had to morph in front of them (not really in front, but near them) to defend us from the patrols. When we made it inside city walls, I demorphed and fled before I could be asked anything._

_And now, I'm also guessing you're wondering about my last trip to Corinth. A month ago, after I made another withdrawal from the bank account, Jack, Z, and I went to Corinth. We stopped by a place called Jungle Karma Pizza. It was good, but one of the waitresses…Lily, I think it was…kept giving us slightly odd looks, as if she was trying to figure out something. But that's not the point._

_Like we always do when we decide to visit Corinth, we look for a ranger fight to watch. So while we were trying to find one, I kept thinking about what I had heard on the radio. They had played one of your songs (which I liked, by the way) and also said that you and Kira were both pregnant, with twins. We finally found a battle to watch and hid in some bushes. While watching it, I recognized a few familiar voices and my suspicions of what I heard were true. When I heard Hunter's voice coming from the series indigo suit, I knew what I heard had to be true. _

_But I also heard Becca as the pink ranger, Dillon as the black ranger, and Ziggy as the green ranger. The other three I guessed were Summer, Flynn, and Scott, based on what you told me. So we watched them fight as always before returning to one of the portal cities for the night. _

_Oh, and one more thing. You know how I mentioned having prophetic dreams like Sensei Giroflee? Well, that's part of the reason why I can't see you. At least, not yet. It's not part of what I saw, which what I see happens to be what happens within the week. I will see you again, just not now. If you know that things happen for a reason, then I hope you understand. I'm still searching for mom and dad while trying to escape the danger my prophetic dreams are telling me about. I don't know what this danger is, but I'm being careful._

_I guess that's all I have to say right now. Do me a favor and tell Hunter, Ella, Kira, Chip, Becca, Dillon, and Ziggy I say hi? And anyone else we both know as well. They were just the first to come to mind. And again, happy birthday and happy anniversary!_

_Love always,  
>your little brother,<br>the silly penguin,_

_Dylan._

I didn't realize it, but apparently I was crying silently as I read it over and over. I finally heard from Dylan other than by the mind link! And he told me about most things I've been wondering about. It did clear some things up and I could understand, but I really wish he'd at least send me a picture. At least I got a mental one from how he described himself. And I couldn't help but smile at the fact he was growing up by developing a crush already.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard Kelly call. I could hear concern in her voice and knew she was walking over towards me. She must've noticed the tears that I let loose. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder as she sat next to me. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the letter. I knew it wasn't a fake because I recognized the handwriting. And I just knew it was his. After all, none of my friends would write a fake letter and how would a stranger know about him and his powers?

Kelly had noted my silence and where my gaze fell. Her eyes drifted to the letter. I felt her give me a comforting hug when she read the name. She didn't need to know anything else. She knew this was an emotional topic for me, given how close Dylan and I were.

"I'll go get Hunter," she whispered. I felt her leave to go find my husband. She knew if anyone could comfort me the best right now, it'd be him. She understood, especially at a time like this. I sat in silence and just stared and reread the letter. I could not believe what I read, but I knew it to be true. It was too real and sincere not to be. And a few moments later, I felt Hunter's arms wrap around me.

"Jackie honey," he asked em calmly, soothingly. "What's wrong?" I knew it bothered him when I cried. It made him feel like he did something wrong or it was his fault I was upset. He rubbed my back soothingly as he held me close. "Come on, say something," he urged. All I did was bury my head into his chest and clung to him, crying. He held me closer and finally spotted the paper. Carefully, not to move me, he took it and read it over. When he finished, he set it on the end table and pulled us down into a laying position. And without realizing it, we drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww, what an ending. So hopefully this explained a bit more why Dylan refuses to show up. And from now on, (hopefully, I might do another chapter like this based on Jackie), everything is going to be in no one's POV and back on track with episodes, so up next is Dome Dolls, one of my favorite episodes in this season, mainly for the girl power shown in it. Oh, and I have an idea for when Dillon and Hunter find their sister, but it will be used as a filler chapter for after that one.

Anyway, thanks always to reviewers and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	22. Dome Dolls

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 22: Dome Dolls**

_A/N: So what happens when all the guys in Corinth City get knocked unconscious, the girls left to solve things, and another good episode? You get this chapter! Hooray! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper right now. But anyway, what'll happen? This is the day after the last chapter, so it pretty much starts where that one left off._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"All right," Flynn called to Dillon, who climbed into the driver's seat of the blue ranger's car. No one had noticed the sleeping couple on the couch. This morning, Summer and Dillon were helping Flynn with the cars. Trent was visiting his dad along with Becca and her parents, mainly to discuss their wedding plans. "Show me what she's got." Dillon turned the engine on and pressed the gas pedal. Oil squirted Flynn in the face, causing the black and yellow rangers beside him to chuckle. "All right shut it off! Shut it off!" he wiped his face with a towel. "I've seen less holes in a screen door."<p>

"Oh come on," Summer tried to sooth. "You just need to re-gasket the entire engine, change the filters, and probably switch out a fuel pump." She patted him on the shoulder. "I'll get some tools." And she left to do that. Meanwhile, over in the kitchen, Ziggy was trying to teach Dr. K how to cook. He placed a chef's hat on her head.

"Okay doc," he began. "Now, we want to get started nice and…" he paused when K removed the hat. He picked it up and adjusted it on her head. "It goes like that. Now, for…" She took it off again and put it in the blender, puréeing it. "We can skip the hat. Now, the key to any good breakfast is the fruit." He reached behind K to grab them as the doctor turned away. "Now fresh is best. Pay attention, uh, it's quite important. Okay, now…"

"Where did you learn to cook?" she interrupted the green ranger.

"Prison," he chuckled lightly. "I worked the chow line, and criminals would come from all walks of life and they would eat my meals, and I would…"he stopped when he noticed the doctor had walked away. "Dr. K, come back here." But she kept on going until she was in the lab. Ziggy ran after her as Gemma, Gem, and Scott ran in from a morning jog.

"What a perfect morning for a run," the silver ranger beamed.

"There's no way you beat us here," Scott huffed as he and Gem walked over to her. Even Gem was a little suspicious. "No way!"

"She must have taken a shortcut," he theorized. Gemma just shrugged, giving an innocent look as she bit into a cracker. Through all the noise, it was a wonder the couple on the couch didn't wake up. They didn't even hear the alarms go off.

* * *

><p>"Jackie," Hunter murmured in his wife's ear. With the others at battle with Tenaya and the chemical bot along with a pack of grinders, the two had slept. Trent still wasn't back but Becca was at the fight. Hunter had held Jackie as she cried herself to sleep last night. The letter from Dylan was still on the end table beside them. Both were in a laying position, him with his arm wrapped protectively and comfortingly around her. She was snuggled up against him, her face still buried in his chest. "Jackie, time to wake up."<p>

"I don't wanna," she mumbled into him. She snuggled deeper into him to continue her slumber. Hunter kissed her on the lips to try and get her to wake up.

"Sorry but it's almost noon," he chuckled. He nudged her gently to try and get her to get up, since she was blocking him.

"Five more minutes?" she pleaded, looking up at him. "Please?"

"But the others need me," he carefully pointed over to the monitors, where it showed the battle.

"They don't need you," Jackie huffed. Really, she was just too comfortable to get up. "Besides, they're almost done."

"How can you tell?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The attack bot left," the brunette smirked. Hunter laughed and kissed her again before urging her to get up.

"Well we have to get up," he continued, finally managing to put them into a sitting position. "I really don't want them to walk in on me in my pajamas."

"Not like they haven't before," Jackie rolled her eyes. She laid back down when Hunter stood, stretching. Jackie pouted at him as he looked down at her. "I hate you."

"Why?" he frowned.

"You got up and took my pillow with you!" she stated. Hunter laughed as he left to go change, leaving the brunette alone in the garage. Jackie sighed as she sat up, deciding she might as well get up as well. Last night still bothered her. That letter had really put an emotional strain on her. Just as she was coming fully awake, the demorphed rangers walked in.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," Becca teased as she pulled the brunette up. Jackie groaned at having to stand. Becca dragged her into the lab with all the other rangers. They headed for a debriefing by Dr. K.

* * *

><p>"Oh thanks," Gemma thanked Flynn as he handed her a screwdriver. The two were once again working on the road attack zord. The others were scattered around the garage doing what they do best. Flynn smiled at her. "I can't wait to see this upgrade in action!"<p>

"Yeah," Flynn agreed. A little further away in the room, Summer was playing pool. Dillon was heading over to her and Gem was sitting by the monitors. Hunter was talking to Jackie about the letter she got. Becca had gone back to Reefside to further discuss her wedding plans. Scott was facing Summer in pool. An impossible shot was set up.

"No way," the black ranger smirked at the impossibility. Gem walked over as well.

"That has never been done before," Scott agreed with the boy.

"Good luck," Gem wished.

"Watch and learn," the blonde grinned. Taking careful aim, she got in position to shoot the cue ball. Carefully, she shot it, getting all the remaining solid ones followed by the eight ball into the pockets, all without hitting a single striped ball. She straightened up, a smirk plastered on her face. "See? I told you." A loud thud and a small yelp from Jackie could be heard. "Guys?" Summer turned.

But the guys weren't there. When she looked on the ground, all three boys were passed out. "Guys!" Scott's leg was on top of Gem as he held hands with Dillon. Over by the couches where the other two sat, Hunter was slumped over. He had his arm wrapped around Jackie while they had been sitting, but when he passed out, she was almost taken down with him. She managed to pry herself free and carefully put Hunter into a sitting position.

"Guys are you," Flynn began as he stood next to Summer. Then he got a weird look. "Oh Summer, that's very pretty." Then his eyes rolled up as he passed out as well. The three girls there regrouped and shared a worried look.

"Flynn?" Gemma gasped.

Jackie decided to take action. "Dr. K!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>"Definitely a biomechanical toxin," K confirmed as she studied a rack of test tubes, each filled with something different. She and Ziggy were working on something in the lab. "It looks to be chromosomally specific."<p>

"Uh," Ziggy called from the monitor he was looking at. "What does all this flashing mean?"

"Don't touch that," K warned. "This isn't a chow line." That's when the girls came in.

"The guys have all collapsed!" the frantic Gemma breathed as they came over. Jackie waddled in behind them.

"Asleep!" Summer corrected. A video feed appeared on the monitor K was looking at.

Vasquez, worried, spoke. _"Dr. K, every man in the city is asleep, even the colonel."_ Ziggy headed over to the group. _"Who's gonna watch the shields? What are we gonna do?"_

"Calm down Vasquez," Jackie eased. "Breathe."

K read over her notes. "As I suspected, it's chromosomal. That toxin you brought back is chemically linked to the XX chromosomes."

"Gender specific for girls," Gemma nodded.

"That means the XY toxin must have been released into the atmosphere," Jackie concluded, holding her growing stomach. She suddenly felt a small but sharp pain. "Knocking out all of the men."

"Well," Ziggy frowned. "Not all the men. I uh, I think it's because I'm so physically conditioned, I'm too strong for the…" Jackie began counting down from five on her hand. "Oh, there it is." When Jackie finished, Ziggy was out cold.

_"I don't know what to do,"_ Vasquez sighed.

"Hey snap out of it," Summer pleaded. "We're far from helpless."

"Just completely outnumbered," Gemma tried helping, only to be nudged by the two beside her.

"Hold it together Vasquez," Jackie ordered. The woman left the screen to check on the guys around her.

Gemma whispered to both girls. "Do you think she's gonna hold it together?"

"Zero probability," K rolled her eyes as Vasquez tried to wake the colonel.

"Let me worry about her," Jackie instructed. "Gemma, keep working on the modifications you and Flynn had started on the road attack zord. Summer, come with me." The two nodded and the three went to walk off and do their jobs.

"I'll start working on an antidote," K called as they walked away.

* * *

><p>"Over here," Summer groaned as she and Vasquez moved yet another guy off to the side. They grouped them all together they would have more room. Jackie was looking over the monitors while they did that. Being pregnant meant she couldn't really lift heavy things like the guys, but she could still help out from the lab. Summer went to leave.<p>

Vasquez stopped the yellow ranger. "You're not gonna leave me here, are you?"

"We have to protect the city," the blonde stated. "You're in charge of the biosphere now. Besides, Jackie's here as well."

"Me?" Vasquez bit her lip. "But I don't wanna be in charge.

"Listen," Jackie begged. "They're six rangers down, seven until Becca gets here. We all need you. Corinth needs you. You can do this and I'll be right here to help you."

"Okay," the elder brunette nodded. "What's the plan?" Jackie turned back to the monitors as Summer took that as her chance to go back. Jackie once again clutched her stomach in slight pain. She was starting to wonder if that toxin stuff could make unborn male children injured as well.

"What exactly can this stuff do?"

* * *

><p>"Modifications to Road Attack Zord complete," Gemma reported as she ran back into the lab, zord in hands. All the guys had been moved into the lab and were laying next to each other."But right now, it can only be energized using Scott's engine cell."<p>

"Right," Dr. K nodded. "Antidote version one." She ran over to the test tubes. "Computer simulation calculates a fifty two percent probability f success. Now, who should we test it on?"

Sharing a look then looking over the guys, they came to a conclusion. K and Gemma smirked as they walked over to the unconscious Ziggy, the only one not up against the wall with the others. They knelt down and K sprayed the green ranger with her antidote. The boy blinked and lifted his head, sitting up slightly. He smiled when he saw Dr. K.

"Oh," he breathed. "I had the strangest dream. We…" he reached for K's hand. "We were on a date."

The doctor stood up and rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a nightmare." Ziggy passed out again as Gemma stood.

"Any luck?" Summer asked as she entered.

"Luck is an abstract concept that ignores skill," K explained. Ziggy was snoring. "But since you asked, no." Just then, the alarm blared.

"What's going on this time," Becca gasped for breath as she ran in. The four girls ran to the monitors.

"The guards at the eastern quadrants must be asleep," K reported. "The shields have been breached." Becca, Summer, and Gemma ran back into the garage. They stopped by the bikes before realizing Gemma didn't have her own. Then they spotted Dillon's car.

"Hey, it's an emergency right?" Summer huffed.

"Yeah," Becca and Gemma grinned identically. They ran and got in, driving off.

* * *

><p>"My hood," Dillon blinked. He walked over to his car, only to find that the hood was missing. Earlier during battle, Summer, Becca, and Gemma had lost their morph. The guys had made it to help them just in time and they fought the battle as usual. Of course, this time, they had help from the Road Attack Zord. Jackie was nowhere in sight, but Hunter was laughing at his brother's misfortune. "Where's my hood?"<p>

His answer came when the other three girls lugged it into the garage. They let it drop to the floor. It was dented and didn't fit the car anymore.

"We found it," Becca declared. The other guys joined in the laughter.

"Ouch," Ziggy snickered as Dillon tried keeping his anger in check.

"Wow," Gem gasped. "That must've been one really really cool fight."

His twin nodded and grinned. "It sure was."

"Don't worry," Hunter assured Dillon, patting his brother on the shoulder. "We'll take the dents out of it…"

"Give it um, a pretty coat of paint," Flynn added in. "And uh, it'll be as good as new."

"I don't want it like new," Dillon growled. "I want it how it was."

"All in the line of duty," Gemma smirked.

"He understands," Summer smiled at her boyfriend. He cleared his throat and glared at her, but found it hard to stay mad.

"Don't ever drive my car…ever."

"Don't fall asleep on the job," the blonde retorted. "And I won't have to."

"Come on," Scott urged as the others walked away. "Buck up Dillon. It was an emergency. They needed a ride so they did the right thing."

"How is driving my car into a tornado the right thing to do?" the black ranger demanded as he followed the blue and red rangers further into the garage.

Scott bit his lip and grinned. "Probably because they didn't take mine."

"Or mine," Flynn added in. "Definitely the right choice." As Dillon sighed and followed after them, Jackie walked in. She held an ultrasound photo in her hands. After what happened today, she wanted to make sure both of hers were all right and still healthy.

"What ya got there?" Becca asked as she headed over to the brunette. Jackie happily skipped over to the couches and sat down as Becca joined her. "Ooh! Baby pictures!" at that, Summer and Gemma ran over to have a look as well. All the guys shared looks as Hunter went to see. After all, they were his kids in the picture. The other guys couldn't understand why they were all wanting to see the baby photo.

"They're big," Summer stated, noting the size.

"Just means they're definitely Hunter's," Jackie giggled. "They're probably going to be taller than me eventually."

"They're so cute," Gemma awed. And the others couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the next chapter. Up next, my version of "And…Action!" Anyway, what'll happen then? What old characters will come back? Will there be any drama?


	23. Ranger Heaven

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 23: Ranger Heaven**

_A/N: So here's my version of "And…Action!" In the story before this, I mentioned a portal for all ranger bases, secret academies, and things like that to be sent into. Well, this is where that's explained further and Jackie takes the others on a tour of it. After all, it's a world meant for only the rangers and ranger allies. So what's going to happen? It is now the beginning of May. And fair warning, this chapter might be a bit short._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the shows, but I do own the plot of this chapter and my OC's._

* * *

><p>"All right," Jackie boomed as she came into the garage, happy about something. Hunter was right behind her. Summer, Becca, Trent, and Dillon were playing pool. Scott was helping Flynn work on the cars today. Gem and Gemma were messing around with some equipment. Ziggy was bothering Dr. K again as the two of them walked into the garage from the lab. All heads turned to the brunette. "Pack your bags!"<p>

"What, why?" Ziggy demanded as they gathered around.

Jackie smirked. "We're going on a field trip! So get moving!"

"But where are we going?" Scott frowned. Jackie seemed a bit too eager.

"You'll see," she bounced around towards her room. The others turned to Hunter. It was Summer who decided to speak up.

"What's gotten into her?"

"I have no idea," the elder blonde shook his head. Of course, it was a lie. He knew exactly what was going on. Jackie had been planning this for a while and it was going to be put into action. Hunter sent Becca and Trent a look, which they caught. Immediately, they too knew what was going on.

"Oh I get it," the pink ranger grinned. "Come on," she dragged Trent up to their room so they could pack their overnight things. Now the others were even more confused. Hunter looked at them.

"Unless you want an upset six and a half month pregnant woman on your tail," he advised. "I suggest you do as she says." The others, still confused, slowly made their way to pack some things. Gem and Gemma were bouncing around. He noticed them head for their explosives. "And no explosives."

"Aw but we were…"

"…hoping to blow something up."

"There'll be plenty of that there," Hunter assured. After all, he knew ninjas too well. With that, the twins headed to pack up.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go guys?" Jackie asked as they stood in front of the location of the portal. It was in downtown Corinth. With the portals leading from here to Angel Grove and the other portal cities, it was easier to place them in the center of bot cities. But that wasn't the only portal.<p>

"We're going to one of the portal cities?" Flynn frowned. "Why did we need to pack?"

"You'll see," Becca went for the dial. The dial was to open the portal, but there was another one underneath it covered by a case. Only certain people could access the case and turn that dial.

"Where did that button come from?" Scott wondered.

"It's always been there," Trent explained. "But only certain people can access it." Becca flipped the casing open and turned the dial. A hologram of the epic ranger appeared in front of the group. The ones who didn't know or never met the epic ranger gaped.

"Password," the hologram demanded. She was serious looking.

Jackie stepped forward. She began to whisper. "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger." Whatever she said, the hologram seemed to accept it. But not without scanning over the others. It was just to check if their morphers were valid to enter. When the scan was complete, a portal in front of them opened up. It showed a park in the center, with cobblestone paths and a fountain in the center of a circle and benches to sit on.

"You may enter," the hologram stepped aside and motioned for them all to enter the portal. Carefully so they wouldn't trip, the entered.

* * *

><p>"So," Dillon spoke up first. They had just entered the portal and were now looking around, curiously. Jackie was bouncing around even more. Becca had joined her in being hyper. It was quiet, but buildings of all sorts lay in a giant circle, the giant field in the center. "Where are we?"<p>

"Yeah I thought we were going somewhere big," Ziggy added. "This is just like a normal city."

"But it's not a normal city," Trent shook his head.

"Uh-oh," Jackie sensed something. She spotted something lurking in the distance. "Everybody duck!" they all did so. In the next moment, right after they did, a huge fire ball flew above them. Their eyes followed it. It hit a tree behind them, causing a huge explosion and a guy in a uniform to fall out of the tree. Gemma and Gem's eyes widened in awe.

"That was…"

"…awesome!"

"Fire ninjas," Becca grumbled. she looked at her friend. "Was today something you forget for them?"

Jackie bit her lip. "Possibly." They all got back into a standing position as a boy in a fire ninja uniform came over to them. Jackie recognized him. "Marcus, what's going on?" Marcus was now a fire ninja Sensei. Jackie was the Head Sensei of the academy, but Marcus was one of the teachers.

"Ninja Wars," he rushed out. "It's going on all week. Elements against the elements. Today it's fire versus air."

"I forgot that was happening this week," Jackie groaned. "Get me a list of the standings." Marcus nodded and went off.

Ninja Wars. It was a yearly competition among ninjas. The head Senseis of the academies, which included Jackie, Sensei Wantanabe, Sensei Omino, and Sensei Jo (the ice Sensei), were the referees. This was a battle between the students and teachers of each academy. Because the Wind academy, had three elements, each element was their own team. It was a competition to see which element was the strongest that year. It was fun and dangerous, but no one played to kill, so no one ever died. Marcus gave Jackie a list of the days, matches, and what the current standings were.

Day One: Fire versus Air, Water versus Ice, Earth versus Thunder.

Day Two: Fire versus Ice, Water versus Thunder, Earth versus Air.

Day Three: Fire versus Thunder, Water versus Air, Earth versus Ice.

Day Four: Fire versus Water, Thunder versus Air.

Day Five: Fire versus Earth, Thunder versus Ice.

Day Six: Water versus Earth, Air versus Ice.

"Ok," Scott spoke up. "Before we get confused any further, can someone please explain what's going on?"

"Marcus, take Gem and Gemma to the Flame Academy and show them some safe explosive techniques, as well as having them help with tonight's fireworks," Jackie instructed her student. "They need to keep occupied." Happily, Marcus took Gem and Gemma over to the Flame Academy. The three went in and were out of site. "And you guys," she turned to her friends. "Welcome to the Ranger Heaven. A portal world exclusively open to rangers and their allies who know them."

"Everybody look out," Hunter called. Thinking quickly, they all ducked again. But Hunter shot some thunder at the ground, causing it to explode and a tall brunette in an Earth ninja uniform popped out.

"Aw dude," the guy groaned as Hunter helped him up. "Did you seriously have to do that?"

"Sorry Dustin," the blonde chuckled. "But hey, it's war."

"I'll make you two a deal," Jackie turned to them. "Since Dustin's been eliminated for the day, he can help me give the tour and you can go show off." Hunter grinned and kissed her and took off to hide. Dustin gave a fake pout.

"We'll catch up with you guys at the bonfire," Becca stated. "We're gonna go check out the place." And she took off, dragging Trent with her.

"Alright," Jackie turned to the RPM rangers. There was no need for introductions since they already all knew Dustin and quite a few other rangers here. "Let's get on with the tour, shall we?"

"First stop," Dustin smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Bases." The group headed for the bases in order. So, first stop was the mountain. As they walked over there, the other RPM rangers took in the scenery. When they reached the mountains, Jackie laid a rainbow bouquet of flowers at the base.

"This is the very first place where a ranger base was," she explained. "Up near the top was the Command Center, which blew up. It later became the Power Chamber, which was also blown up. It lasted from the very beginning to the end of the turbo era."

From there, they went to the next one. As they walked, Dustin explained how the next couple of bases weren't there because they were in space. Well, the Space rangers, for the most part, resided in the Megaship and that was floating around somewhere in space. And the other base was on Mirinoi and Terra Venture, distant planets. So, they stopped by the Aquabase.

"And this is the Aquabase," the earth ninja stated. "Home to the Lightspeed Rangers. They defended Mariner Bay against demons."

"It's a ranger base underwater?" Flynn raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Jackie nodded. They moved on to the next one. Of course, this one probably wasn't as exciting, but Jackie explained why it was the base for the time force rangers. From the clock tower, they moved onto the Animarium. It was a lot of walking for the rangers, but no one was complaining. After they stopped at the Animarium, they came across the Wind Ninja Academy. "And this would be where the base for my first team is."

"Ninja Ops," Dustin led the way into the academy. Of course, the others were only allowed in because they were with Jackie and Dustin, but any other time, they wouldn't be.

"Hey, is Cam or Leanne here?" Jackie asked her yellow clad friend as they led the way to Ninja Ops.

"Cam is but I think Leanne's at war," Dustin frowned. Jackie bounced as she entered Ninja Ops. As usual, Cam was at the mainframe, checking on the portal protection shields. The others looked around in slight awe. In the corner, Jackie spotted her nephew playing with his toys. The little baby was a little over a year and a month old.

"Hi Jacob," she cooed as she picked the little boy up, holding him in her arms. "How's my favorite little nephew?"

"Nice to see you too," Cam rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. He turned in his chair as Dustin watched the war progress. "Giving them a grand tour?"

"Yeah," Jackie grinned. "Leanne fighting in the war?" she began playing with Jacob. She loved the little boy and she loved Lauren. "And you're all still coming to the bonfire later, right?"

"It wouldn't be a reunion without a ranger," Cam stated. The computer beeped and they all looked at it. "Looks like Shane just got himself out."

"All right!" Jackie cheered as she handed Jacob to his father. "Come on guys. We still got a few more to go see." With Dustin, they left to continue the tour. They left ninja ops and the academy, so they were back in the field. Jackie began talking about the bonfire they were having in the center of the field later that night. Soon, they came across a tree with a dragon made of branches as the entrance. She purposely skipped her parent's house that had the dino lair. "And this, is Rootcore."

When they entered, it was pretty much how Jackie remembered it. The table with the symbols was on the center. The Xenotome was on the pedestal. Potions and spell books were everywhere. Now if only Fireheart was still in his den…

"Fireheart?" Jackie called, running over to it. "You here boy?" she heard the dragon roar with excitement. It clearly startled the other rangers. Darcy came out with Fireheart peeking his head out.

"You just had to interrupt our conversation," the rainbow dragon grumbled.

"Give me a break," Jackie snorted. "It's bad enough I let you live here and you scare the shit out of me every time you randomly show up." She walked over to Fireheart and gave the elder dragon a hug.

"IS that another dragon?" Summer questioned.

"This is Fireheart," the brunette nodded. "My first pet dragon. But let's continue the tour, shall we?" She gave Fireheart one last hug and led the others out. When they were back in the field, they headed over to the benches.

"That's pretty much it," Dustin shrugged. "The other bases are in the cities, mainly because people live there."

"So pretty much just go off and explore and have fun," Jackie suggested. "Meet back here later for the bonfire." She grabbed Dustin's arm and dragged him off. "Come on! I wanna watch the war!" They left confused rangers behind.

"So," Dillon spoke up again. "What now?"

* * *

><p>"I'm serious," Jason laughed as he told a tale of one of the monsters he had to face. It was now late at night and every ranger there ever was along with their families and allies were sitting in the field in a huge circle. A bonfire lay in the center. They were all taking turns sharing stories about their ranger days. The RPM rangers just listened in awe. Couples cuddled together and soaked in the warmth the fire offered. Jason had just finished telling about some of Zedd's monsters. "They were pretty crazy. I mean, come on. How often are you gonna come across a monster made from a guitar?"<p>

"Well not many villains used regular objects as monsters," Jackie shouted across to him. She was wrapped up in Hunter's arm. "Except Venjix combines everyday household items with machinery, so it's close."

"All right all right," Zack called. "How about we really get this bonfire started with some music?" The rangers all cheered. Jackie and Kira and even Ella grabbed their guitars, preparing to play. The three were next to each other, Ella in between her sisters and brother in laws. As the cheers died down, the three began to play.

"_(Ella)  
>It's like a storm<br>that cuts a path  
>it breaks your will<br>it feels like that_

_You think you're lost  
>but you're not lost<br>on your own  
>you're not alone<em>

_(All three)  
>I will stand by you<br>I will help you through  
>When you've done all you can do<br>and you can't cope  
>I will dry your eyes<br>I will fight your fight  
>I will hold you tight<br>and I won't let go_

_(Kira)  
>It hurts my heart<br>to see you cry  
>I know it's dark<br>this part of life  
>oh it finds us all<br>and we're too small  
>to stop the rain<br>oh but when it rains_

_(All three)  
>I will stand by you<br>I will help you through  
>When you've done all you can do<br>and you can't cope  
>I will dry your eyes<br>I will fight your fight  
>I will hold you tight<br>and I won't let you fall_

_(Jackie)  
>don't be afraid to fall<br>I'm right to catch you  
>I won't let you down<br>it won't get you down  
>You're gonna make it<br>Yeah I know you can make it_

_(All three)  
>I will stand by you<br>I will help you through  
>When you've done all you can do<br>and you can't cope  
>I will dry your eyes<br>I will fight your fight  
>I will hold you tight<br>and I won't let go  
>oh I'm gonna hold you<br>and I won't let go  
>and I won't let you go<br>no I won't"_

The trio finished their song as the rangers applauded. It was their song of reassurance. It helped the rangers remember that there was someone always helping them. The girls set their guitars down and relaxed. Everyone fell silent and turned to the sky.

"Gem, Gemma, boom time," Jackie spoke into the walkie talkie. She had allowed the two to set off the fireworks just so they could have their explosions for the day. The first one was fired and exploded into a bright light of blue. Following it was all the other colors. The younger kids all awed it, as did most of the adults and rangers.

It was a good night for relaxing.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think of this chapter? Like I said, it takes the place of "And…Action!" But now you know what exactly was put in the portal. And the ninja war as well. That'll also be mentioned next chapter, since the next chapter it'll be the end of the week and stuff. Next up is back on track with the episodes.

Song is "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts.

I was a bit disappointed today while watching the newest samurai episode, the one where they adn Scott team up. Why? Becuase I learned RPM really takes place in an alternate dimension, I thought it would be a bit better, and they didn't show the other RPM rangers!


	24. Ancient History

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 24: Ancient History**

_A/N: So Dr. K's secret is discovered by the colonel. What's going to become of that? Jackie is still seven months pregnant. It is the middle of May. The rangers make some discoveries of their own. What's going to happen now?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things in the show._

* * *

><p>"Well," Flynn sighed as he was playing pool against Ziggy. Jackie was watching the two. As usual, the others were off doing what they normally did in the garage. And they were in their own little worlds. "Seems I've got you snookered now, don't I?"<p>

"Yeah I see what you're trying to do there," Ziggy nodded as he looked at the pool ball cluster on the table. "How about I bet you an oil change that I can hit that 8-ball into that corner pocket?"

"All right you're on," Flynn accepted. One, he knew it wasn't possible, unless you were Summer. And two, if Ziggy did make it, Flynn wouldn't have to perform an oil change. The two shook hands on it.

"This is gonna be good," Jackie snickered. The green ranger lined up his shot. And he got it in. Of course, he shot it without using the cue ball, but he still made it in.

"Oh that has got to hurt just a little bit," Ziggy grinned.

"I don't mind a little R and R," Scott came over. "But stay sharp."

"Trust me I'm uh, sharp."

"Well if you were," Jackie smirked as the alarms blared. "You lost the bet. You don't have a car."

"Yeah sharp as a marble," Flynn agreed as they all ran to the lab.

* * *

><p>"So what have we got?" Scott wondered. They all gathered around the doctor, who was typing away at the computers. A video feed from the colonel appeared.<p>

_"There was a shield breach in an eastern sector,"_ he stated. _"An hour later, sensors picked up some sort of excavation in the Sulfred mountain range. Any idea what Venjix is looking for?"_

"The Sulfred mountains?" Gemma frowned.

"That's where they dumped…"

"…the failed technology from alphabet soup."

"It's mostly junk," K shook her head.

_"Well it may be nothing,"_ Mason sighed. _"But I've sent out a team to take a look. I'll keep you posted."_ The video feed left the screen.

Scott was first to speak. "Do you have any idea what they might be looking for, doctor?"

"Get out there right away," she ordered. "Anything that looks like it still might work, destroy it. That stuff cannot fall into the wrong hands." The rangers moved out, leaving Dr. K, Trent, and Jackie behind.

* * *

><p>"Juice?"<p>

"Check."

"Chips?"

"Check."

"Sodas?"

"Check."

"Balloons?"

"Check."

"Cake?"

"Check."

"Anything else?" Leanne asked Jackie. They were planning a surprise baby shower for Kira. Sure they kind of already gave her their gifts, but that didn't mean they still couldn't party. They were at Kira's mansion. The only reason the sisters could get in was because Jackie had a key.

"We're missing pizza," the brunette pouted. The only sisters not there were Becca, Summer, and Gemma, since they were working. Kira was eight months pregnant by now and could go into labor any day, even if she was a month away. The door bell rang. A few moments later, Lily came in setting the dozen of pizza boxes on the table. "Never mind."

"Well that's everything," Ronny clapped her hands together.

"Now we gotta wait for the guest of honor," Dianne agreed as she plopped down in a chair. "In the meantime…"

"I say we watch some TV," Vida snatched the remote from the scarlet ranger. She sat on the couch next to her sister in law and turned it on. Everyone gathered around to watch.

Tori took the remote from her and began flipping through the channels. "Boring…gross…childish…"

"Is there anything good on TV anymore?" Maddie groaned.

"Depends," Rose shrugged. "On what you like watching."

"Let me see if I can find something," Lily took the remote. Before she could change the channel, Ella took it and put her show on. All the other girls frowned at her as the five year old became hypnotized by the TV.

"Well, I guess that we're watching that," Jackie huffed. Then she got an idea. "Or, we can play a board game…"

* * *

><p>"Did the city guards find anything?" K demanded as soon as she noticed the rangers approaching her. They had just come from a battle and she was a nervous wreck. With Jackie gone and Trent running errands, she was alone.<p>

"I don't know," Scott huffed. "We were kind of busy."

"What was that thing doc?" Dillon asked. "It was huge."

"It was never supposed to see the light of day," K sighed.

"Well it saw it," Flynn scoffed.

Summer nodded. "It looked like some sort of locomotive or something."

"Yeah I'm not above riding a subway," Ziggy stuttered. "But count me out on a ride on the insane train."

"It's called…" Gem began.

"The paleozord," his sister finished.

"It was developed during the early stages of project ranger," K continued. "But we could never get the proper synchronicity with the biofield because it's based on extinct life forms."

"Such as dinosaurs, right?" Hunter thought.

"What does that mean?" Scott interrupted.

"It's powerful beyond belief," K went on. "Completely uncontrollable, and now it's been unleashed inside our delicate biosphere. Clear enough?"

"Yeah."

"But on the topic of extinct life forms, you mean dinosaurs, right?" Hunter tried again. This time, before he could get his answer, soldiers came in.

"Everybody freeze," Hicks ordered.

"What?" Scott frowned. Hicks ignored him and turned to Dr. K.

Colonel Mason entered and spoke. "Dr. K, you're under arrest…for treason."

"Whoa wait what?" Becca blinked.

"She released the Venjix Virus," Mason explained.

"Okay," Ziggy argued. "She released the virus, but treason's a little…" Soldiers held him back. "Actually I get your point, get your point!"

Scott stepped up to his father. "Don't you dare do this! We need her!"

"Hicks, secure the prisoner," Mason ordered. Hicks went to grab Dr. K's shoulder, but his hand went right through. This puzzled everyone and they all turned to her.

"Sorry to disappoint colonel," she spoke. "But I had a feeling you might be dropping by. It's hard to trust the government after what I've seen." Then she started having glitches. "After what I've seen."

"It's a hologram!" Mason yelled.

"After what I've seen."

"Comb the city!" Mason commanded. "Find her!" the rangers couldn't help but grin at the doctor's smarts. The soldiers left.

"Okay," Scott stood up to his father. "She created the Venjix Virus, but don't forget, she also created the power rangers and everything that we use to protect this city every single day! Arresting her isn't gonna bring anyone back."

"I'm sorry Scott," Mason apologized. "I have no choice." He left to go find the real Dr. K. Once he was out fo ear and eye sight, the Dr. K hologram snapped back.

"Good I thought he would never leave," she huffed.

"S-sorry," Ziggy frowned. "What are you?"

"Yes, I'm a hologram," Dr. K explained. "But I'm not a recording. That is so last century. Now find the paleozord before it destroys the city and everyone in it."

"Without your help…"

"I'm working from a remote location," K cut off the blue ranger. "Just find it before it does any real damage."She sat in the computer chair, spinning around once before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"You know," Dillon mused. The rangers were walking through a field, searching for the new zord. So far, they had no luck. "I've done some crazy stuff, but I never thought I'd be looking around in the woods for a giant dino train." He and Scott were at the head of the group.<p>

"Paleozord," Scott corrected. "Just keep looking."

"Did you hear that?" Summer asked. Upon hearing the whirring, all nine rangers hid behind a boulder. They spotted grinders and an attack bot in the distance.

"Guess we're not the only interested party," Ziggy muttered. The grinders turned to them. They had no choice but to come out and get ready to fight. "I probably should've whispered that." The grinders charged and the rangers fought.

* * *

><p>"Come on," the sisters urged Dianne. They were taking turns dancing to the same game they had played at the birthday party a month ago. Of course, Jackie was sitting out. Ella had given up the TV an hour ago and the girls decided to play this game. It was now Dianne's turn.<p>

"Shut up," the girl growled. She hated this game. The song began and so did she. That's how Kira, Becca, Summer, and Gemma found the place when they walked in. None of the others had heard them.

"What the hell is going on?" the former yellow ranger demanded. Everyone in the room turned to her.

"Surprise!"

"Again," Kira blinked. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's your official baby shower," Tori patted her on the shoulder. The four girls who entered sat on the couches or floor, or wherever they found a seat.

"I already had one."

"No, we just gave you guys the gifts," Lily corrected.

"This is the real deal," Jackie agreed.

Leanne nodded. "So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the fun." They went back to watching the game. Dianne had finished and immediately switched it back on to regular TV. There was a baseball game showing, and none of them bothered to change it.

"So," Jackie turned to her friends. "How'd the fight go?"

"Great," Becca rolled her eyes. "Dr. K almost got arrested when the colonel found out she created Venjix."

"Then we had to find and tame a rampaging zord," Summer went on.

"The paleozord," the silver ranger corrected.

"Right. That," Becca huffed. "I had to use my stupid dino gem to control it."

"Maybe dad knew they would come in handy for more than one thing," Kira shrugged.

"Whatever it was, can we get back to the party?" Vida begged. And that's just what they did.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short, but I didn't know what to do for this chapter. Anyway, next up, Hunter and Dillon find their sister. And well, I have a different idea for how that really ends up. That's why "Control-Alt-Delete" will instead be a filler chapter…and the birth of Kira's kids. Anyway, what's gonna happen next?


	25. Key to the Past

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 25: Key to the Past**

_A/N: Dillon and Hunter find out who their sister really is. And it's a huge shock to everyone. Who is Theresa Bradley? Really? Why is it such a shock for the others? And it seems that the Oliver-Bradley family has a habit of going evil. After all, Jackie did, Hunter was, Dillon was when he was under mind control, and now Theresa. Not much more chapters left. I'm not going to do a full thirty chapters like I planned._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Today we celebrate a great achievement," Jackie spoke to the audience gathered around her and the colonel, along with other Corinth city officials. She had been asked to fill in for the spokeswoman of Corinth when she fell ill. So, that's what Jackie was doing. It was now June and she was seven and a half months along in her pregnancy. Only another month and a half to go. But that wasn't the biggest issue. "The final step in making sure Corinth can survive well into the future."<p>

In the back row, the rangers and Trent smiled.

"Energy," Jackie went on. "The key to our lives." She held half of a giant key.

"And the key to our security," Mason added. He was holding the other half. As both halves were held up, the crowd cheered. Carefully, the colonel and Jackie connected the two halves. It sparked an idea in Dillon. Taking out both keys to the pocket watch he carried, he began to solve the puzzle. "These two keys," the colonel went on as Jackie inserted the key into the gate. "Will unlock our new fuel depot."

Jackie pushed the gates open as the crowd cheered again. But there was a problem. Knowing what was wrong and knowing she couldn't do much, the brunette fled into the crowd.

"Wait," Mason frowned. "Something's wrong! Run!" Everyone in the crowd began to run in the opposite direction, away from the blasts. Jackie reached the rangers and grabbed Trent before teleporting both out.

"Venjix," Scott growled. The rangers ran towards the fight. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Scott shouted as they rounded the corner. The attack bot was attacking the fuel depot. The rangers spotted him and faced him. "Get away from there!" The attack bot ran off. As the rangers ran to catch up, grinders ambushed them.<p>

"You guys go after that attack bot," Summer instructed as she flipped one over her shoulder.

"We'll hold off these grinders," Becca agreed.

"Okay," Flynn nodded. The boys, minus Gem, all ran off after the attack bot. As they chased it, the other four fought off grinders. The boys finally caught up to the attack bot.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Hunter yelled. "Think you're getting past us?"They surrounded him. "Think again." Dillon and Hunter were on one side with the other three on the other, cornering the attack bot.<p>

"You're not going anywhere," Dillon added.

"Lock on target," Scott called as they pulled out their nitro blasters. They went to fire, but they were shot down instead. "He deflected our blasts! Let's make this personal!" The five boys charged with their nitro swords. But the attack bot saw it coming and pulled out his weapon: spring like sabers. As they continued their fight, they were trying to figure out what his deal was.

"Take a break guys!" Gem ordered as they ran in. The boys had just been blown back and the girls with Gem were coming in to help.

"And let us have a turn!" Gemma finished. The twins fought as the guys watched.. The attack bot got away after throwing the twins back. Everyone stood.

"Let's get him!" Scott ordered. They all ran off, but Hunter and Dillon hung back.

"We'll go check on the girls!" they echoed.

* * *

><p>"Leave her alone!" Dillon shouted as he spotted Tenaya throw Summer down. Becca was still fighting off grinders. Dillon took on Tenaya while Becca and Hunter handled the grinders.<p>

"Subject D44," Tenaya snarled as she pinned Dillon down. Summer was still down, but moving. "Give it up. A hybrid is no match for robotic machinery like me."

"I can take care of myself!" Dillon spat. He flung her away and got to his feet. "But thanks for your concern!"The two set to fighting, Hunter joining in this time. Becca was checking on Summer. They had finished off the grinders. Tenaya flung both boys to the ground and aimed her blaster at them.

"In the end," she spoke. "Venjix and his robotic army will rule the world." She fired.

"Guys look out!" Summer cried. Dillon sat up and put up the shield around him and his brother. The blast hit the building above and debris came down on Tenaya.

"Help me!" she begged. "Help me!" Hunter stood his ground. He knew better than to help the enemy.

"She's really hurt," Dillon thought. He began to slowly walk towards her.

Tenaya chuckled from her spot. "Human compassion. It's a weakness!" She grabbed the piece of debris that laid on her and flung it at the two male rangers. Both ducked and rolled out of the way. Tenaya stood. She looked at where the debris had cut her. "Observe. When I get damaged, it's just a simple repair. But when you get damaged…you bleed."

"Hey," Becca and Summer helped the two boys up. "Are you okay?" The other rangers came running in.

"She's gone!" Summer gasped.

* * *

><p>"Now if that bot does attack again," Scott mused. They sat around the lab, Jackie and Trent included, replaying what had happened. K was running scans on her computer as always. "Then the fuel depot should be able to handle the heat, shouldn't it?"<p>

"Well," Flynn frowned. "The metal exterior won't melt until one million Kelvin."

"Melting isn't necessary," K sighed. "With enough exposure, the heat bots' rays could heat the metal, then superheat the fuel inside, resulting in a catastrophic explosion."

* * *

><p>"You won't win."<p>

"I can try."

"You know you won't."

"Says who?"

"Me," Becca, Trent, and Hunter chorused. They were watching the staring contest Jackie and Ziggy were having. The others were around the garage somewhere, doing what they normally do.

"Trust us dude," Hunter patted the green ranger on the shoulder. "She always does."

"See?" Jackie pouted. And she turned it into her special pout. Ziggy was cracking under it. And before long, he blinked. Jackie's pout turned into a smirk.

"Ok ok you win!" he caved. He got up grumbling something. Ziggy walked towards Dillon's room and knocked on the door. "Come on, Dillon. We can play some pool." Instead, the black ranger walked right out and past him. "Hey, Dillon." Dillon ignored him and got into his car. Without a word, he drove off.

Jackie turned to her husband. "Go follow him before he does something stupid."

"Be back soon," Hunter kissed her and ran to his bike. He took off, following Dillon's trail.

"What was that about?" Becca wondered, taking a seat beside her friend.

"Who knows," the brunette shrugged. "But if Cheese is planning on doing something stupid, then hopefully Hunter can catch up and talk him out of it."

* * *

><p>"You know," Hunter spoke, causing Dillon to turn around and jump slightly. "If you're gonna take off like that, at least give some warning." He had followed his brother out into the wastelands. When he stopped by the car, Dillon was sitting on the hood, listening to a new tune his pocket watch was playing. "Figure out something about our sister?"<p>

"Hopefully," the black ranger sighed. Both sat on the hood, listening to the tune. It sounded a lot like "The Farmer in the Dell." Soon, they heard whistling to the same tune. They turned their heads and saw Tenaya out of the corner of their eyes.

"My favorite song," she muttered. "Well, actually, my only song."

"Then you've never heard this one?" Dillon wondered. He took the watch and adjusted the key. It played the tune it did when he first came to Corinth. He set the watch back down. Tenaya's visor opened as a memory flashed through her mind.

_A young girl and boy were sitting in the grass. It was in a backyard of some sort. One of them held a pocket watch playing a sad tune. The old man on the bench, their grandfather, was explaining what it was. He placed a key around the little girl's neck. The young boy bore a similar one."_

"Where did you get that?" the girl asked, her voice shaky. Both boys stood.

"You remember," Dillon stated. "It belongs to us. You're our sister."

"Your sister?" Tenaya scoffed. "Are you kidding?"

"Do we look like we're kidding?" Hunter retorted. "We don't remember much…"

"But_ I_ know Venjix made me and you hybrids," Dillon picked up."You're human Tenaya. And your real name is Theresa Bradley."

"News flash!" the girl snapped. "I am generation seven robotic technology!"

"Maybe," both boys echoed. "Maybe not."

Tenaya huffed. "No? Then what's this?" she fired her blaster, knocking the two boys away. But they quickly morphed and defended themselves. Tenaya charged and the two boys began fighting her off. Both managed to get a hold on her.

"We don't want to fight you anymore!" they shouted. "Please!" but Tenaya wouldn't have it. She broke free and kicked them both away. She charged at Dillon and attack him. Hunter tried helping his brother by trying to pry his sister off. Tenaya had flipped both over. It wasn't until Dillon managed to cut her arm with his suit that she backed off. The boys demorphed and slowly approached their sister. Tenaya sat up and checked her arm. Where Dillon cut it, skin and blood was showing.

"I'm bleeding," she gasped. She looked up to the two boys and stood. Without a word, she took off.

"Wait!" Hunter and Dillon called. But they were too late.

* * *

><p>It was quiet as both boys pulled into the garage. Everyone was wondering where the two had gone off to. It was the only thing on their minds. So when they heard the sound of engines entering the garage, heads turned to the two boys. Hunter got off his bike, removing his helmet. A look of confusion was plastered on his face and he walked to his room. Dillon just sat in his car. Jackie decided to go after her husband while Summer went for her boyfriend.<p>

"You know," she spoke softly. "If you talk to me, I could help."

"I wish you could," he huffed. He turned to look at her. "But you can't." Summer nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hunter?" Jackie called cautiously as she entered their room. She walked in, shutting the door behind her. Hunter was lying on the bed, facing the ceiling, a lost look on his face. Jackie sighed and walked over to him. She crawled onto the bed and turned so she faced him. "Anything you wanna talk about?"<p>

"I guess being evil runs in our family," he let out a small chuckle, turning to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she relaxed into him.

"Found out who your sister was, I take it?" she looked up at him, a small smile coming to her face.

Hunter sighed. "Yeah. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," she smirked. "After all, some pretty weird things have happened."

"Okay," Hunter bit his lip. "Would you believe me if I said Tenaya turned out to be our sister?" Jackie was quiet for a minute.

"Well, weirder things have happened."

"So it doesn't bother you that we've been fighting my sister?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You really have to ask that?" she chuckled. "Evil runs in our family, like you said. So, where is she?"

"She ran back to the Venjix palace," the indigo ranger stated. "I think she's just confused."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just, if I was someone made to believe I was a full robot only to find out I'm really a hybrid, I would've done the same."

"Ok well," the blonde huffed. "Does this surprise you?" he began to tickle her as she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we're just in time to cool the source," Scott commented. The rangers had just appeared at the fuel depot to face the attack bot. Upon hearing them, it turned. "RPM, enforcer!" the original seven of the team formed the weapon and fired. Unfortunately, like always, the attack bot deflected the blast.<p>

"Ready for some real fun?" Gem asked as he and his sister appeared.

"Always!" Gemma agreed. "Ice mode!" They fought against the attack bots' heat blast. And they managed to freeze it in an ice block.

"Hey," Scott spoke to them as they regrouped. "Cool moves."

"Cool…"

"…Is our specialty." However, they turned quickly upon hearing something. Everyone was shot down by a blast. When the smoke cleared and they could see, Tenaya was standing over them. "Right. And what do you want?"

"It's the hybrid I've come for," she snarled.

"You want one of us," Hunter challenged his sister. "You have to go through all of us." They were now standing. Hunter had an idea of why Tenaya wanted to fight Dillon.

"Gladly," the girl smirked. With a snap of her fingers, grinders appeared. Hunter and Dillon both handled Tenaya.

"We don't want to hurt you," Dillon stated.

Tenaya broke free of her hold and fought. "Then this will be easy." She kicked the two over onto the bridge. As they got up, she walked over to them. Upon reaching them, she began fighting again. Hunter and Dillon weren't trying to hurt her, but they were still defending themselves. Both were flung against the rail and tried to escape fighting.

"Remember who you were!" Hunter pleaded.

"It's not the past I'm worried about!" Tenaya flung him down. "It's the future!" She flung Dillon down beside him.

"Energy low," both groaned as Tenaya flung them over the rail. Both landed on the small walkway underneath. Thankfully, it wasn't a far drop. But the impact was enough for both to have a forced demorph. Tenaya hopped over to them. From there, the three continued fighting. It only stopped when the others used the road blaster to knock her over the rail. Fearing for her life, she screamed as she fell and caught hold of the wires underneath the rail. Seeing their sister about to fall, the black and indigo rangers ran to help pull her back up.

"Take my hand!" they ordered. For Hunter, this was slightly reminding him of when he had to pull his brother and girlfriend away from their doom in the abyss of evil. "Take my hand! Please!" Deciding she'd rather live than die, she reached one hand up. Hunter grabbed her wrist as Dillon held her hand. Another memory flashed through her head.

"_Soon you'll be one of us," Kilobyte smirked as he watched grinders push a blind Tenaya toward the pit where hybrids were made. Dillon was trying to fight his way through some grinders to get to her and save her. When he did, he ran forward. "You're too late." Tenaya was shoved into the pit. Dillon leapt over and reached in, catching her hand._

"_Don't let go!" he ordered. _

"_I can't hold on," she cried. Behind Dillon, an attack bot approached._

"_Thanks for the memories, D44," he blasted Dillon, causing the boy to let go. The pain was too much. Tenaya fell in with a scream._

"Don't let go!" she begged. Together, Hunter and Dillon managed to pull their sister up. They let go so she could regain her posture once she was back on solid ground.

"Dillon! Hunter!" Scott yelled as the team ran over. They all removed their helmets. "Are you crazy? Why would you protect her?"

Both boys answered. "'Cause she's our sister."

They all knew both boys had a missing sister. Well, they knew since they had found out Dillon was biologically related to Hunter. Of course, they knew Dillon knew Tenaya better. They also knew that her real name was Theresa, not Tenaya. So, it was hard to see if they were telling the truth or not.

"But your sister's…"

"...blind." the twins frowned.

"She's a hybrid," Flynn realized. "They must be robotic eyes." Tenaya was unsure of what to do. She didn't know what to do about this. However, they were all distracted when the attack bot broke free of the ice and grew megazord size.

"The family reunion's gonna have to wait," Scott huffed. "Let's move!"

* * *

><p>"Show me the areas we've searched so far," Dillon demanded as he walked over to the monitors. On their way back to the garage from battle, Hunter and Dillon had asked for a search for Tenaya. And for their sake, they hoped that she didn't go back to Venjix. Jackie, Trent, and Dr. K were over by the monitors.<p>

"Everything in green," the brunette sighed. "And that's about half of the area."

Hunter pointed at a spot on the screen. "We'll cover this area next. Then go south to St. Claire heights, then…"

"Statistically," K interrupted. "You have a better chance of being bitten by a shark than of finding your sister."

"No," Jackie denied. "Statistically, I have a better chance of being bitten by a shark than finding my brother. They have a better chance at finding their sister. There's not a lot of places she can run to without tripping off some sensor."

"Look she's a clever girl," Flynn scoffed. "If she doesn't want to be found then…"

"Then you don't even know if…"

"She's still in the city," Gem finished for his sister.

"Fine," Dillon muttered, heading for the entrance. The others followed him.

"Hold it," Scott ordered. "Just wait." Dillon turned to him. "We're gonna keep looking. All of us." Dillon headed for the cars, everyone following him. But they didn't get far. Standing at the entrance to the garage was Tenaya. Dillon and Hunter stepped forward towards her.

"So you believe us?" they asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I do. And I want to help."

* * *

><p>AN: So Tenaya is really Theresa, Dillon and Hunter's sister. Yay! So there's going to be at least three more chapters, the next one, followed by a filler, then end game, as well as Danger and Destiny, the big one part epic I'm turning it into.


	26. Beyond a Doubt

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 26: Beyond a Doubt**

_A/N: So it's still the beginning of June. Jackie is still seven and a half months pregnant. Tenaya turned out to be Dillon and Hunter's sister, Theresa. So, what's gonna happen now? What does Jackie have in mind and how does it affect the team?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"I want to help," Tenaya stated again. She was speaking to the circle of rangers and Dr. K in the garage. "Help destroy Venjix." Everyone was a bit confused as to why she had a sudden change of heart and now wanted to help them.<p>

"You're saying you want to join us," Flynn concluded.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else think this is nuts?" Ziggy wondered. "I mean, the queen of mean here wanted to pulverize us this morning, and now…"

"Ziggy's right," Scott agreed. "If we trust her, she'll learn all about our technology…"

"Everything that makes us us," Becca picked up.

"Now what if she's not…"

"Is she's not what?" the black ranger cut Trent off.

"Not telling the truth," Summer filled in. "You know Venjix would do anything to take Corinth and the portal cities. He could be using her right now." The only ones yet to speak were too busy thinking about the situation at hand.

"The point is moot," K spoke up. Noticing their looks, she went on. "'Moot' meaning it doesn't matter, has no relevance." She began walking around the group. "The bot that attacked the city was only here to sample wavelengths and matrix data in the ranger series biofield."

"Meaning what?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. He was still trying to get over the fact that his siblings have all been, at some point, under evil influence.

K sighed. "Meaning if my calculations are correct…"

"It will return to the city," Gem continued.

"With the ability to intercept the biofields," Gemma added. K finished up.

"And take control of our weapons. So you see, whether Tenaya seven is a spy or not is really the least of our worries. Right now, we're defenseless."

"I can get you the base codes," Tenaya offered.

"How?" Scott demanded.

"Shifter designed that bot," the hybrid recalled. "His codes are on the palace servers."

"And with the coding," Jackie realized. "We'd have a chance."

"Then I'll go get them for you," Tenaya suggested. "But I'm going to need your help."

"Fine," Dillon stepped forward, as well as Hunter.

Scott blinked. "No not fine. Dillon, Hunter, what if this is a trap and you don't come back with the codes?"

"We will," the blonde stated. He was sure of it. After all, he had a few tricks up his sleeves.

"If they don't come back with the codes, it won't matter if they come back at all."

"It'll be…moot?" Ziggy tried.

"Exactly."

"I hate to say this," Jackie groaned. "But you guys have to leave your morphers. It's the only way you'll be able to get into the palace without Venjix detecting you." Both boys handed her the morphers. "The other two as well Hunter." Hunter rolled his eyes and took off his power morpher and ninja morpher. Jackie held all four in her hands. And they weren't defenseless. Hunter still had his old communicator on and the mind link for communication. To top it, he didn't need a morpher to morph into his Ninjetti garb and to use his thunder powers.

"Good luck," the brunette and Summer wished. After all, it was their men leaving. With the others watching, the three left.

* * *

><p>"We have thirty seconds until the next patrol," Tenaya sighed as they escaped being seen by grinders. They had traveled through the wastelands to try and find the Venjix palace. Neither of the other two knew it, but Hunter was feeding back their progress to his wife via mind link. "Ready?"<p>

"Yeah," the blonde nodded.

"Did it say our names?" Dillon wondered out of pure curiosity.

"What?" both frowned.

"When you saw the personal data," Dillon continued. "Did it say our real names?"

"Your real names are Dillon and Theresa," Hunter rolled his eyes. "You know that already." Tenaya got up and moved, so the boys followed. The palace was in sight.

* * *

><p>The boys soon found themselves walking the halls of the Venjix palace, their sister leading them. Tenaya walked confidently and fearlessly. However, the boys were a bit nervous. Sure Hunter had been in the evil guy's base before, like when he went on Lothor's ship, but it was still scary, and this guy was completely different. As Tenaya came to the end and turned, a memory hit Dillon. Hunter noticed and stopped to see if his brother was okay.<p>

"Hey man, you okay?" he asked. Dillon didn't respond. He blinked and the two men set out. Of course, they missed which way Tenaya went. So when they peeked around the corners, they missed what appeared behind them and dragged them off.

* * *

><p>"Want to bet?" Tenaya snarled as she entered the main room. She had heard the last of Kilobyte's statement to Venjix. They turned to see her entering.<p>

"Well, look who's back," Kilobyte huffed.

Tenaya stepped further into the room. "If you want big talk, no action, Kilobyte's your machine. But if you want results…" she turned around. Everyone saw Dillon and Hunter struggling against grinders. Their hands were cuffed and they could barely fight them off.

"You lair!" Dillon shouted. Tenaya gave a small chuckle as the two were dragged away. She turned back to Venjix.

"Put me in charge, and I'll get you all the rangers."

"Excellent Tenaya Seven," Venjix agreed. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>"Rangers without their morphers," Kilobyte mused once Dillon and Hunter were locked in a cell. The cuffs had been removed and shoved in there before they could fight back. "How curious." He walked away, leaving the two to sit there.<p>

"I can't believe she lied!" Dillon yelled. Hunter just leaned against the wall, thinking. He let his brother rant on. "We shouldn't have trusted her."

Hunter chuckled. Dillon turned to him.

"What? You find this funny?"

"No," the blonde smirked. "I find you funny. We didn't fall for a trap."

Dillon narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"She's trucking Venjix into thinking she captured us," the indigo ranger began explaining. "While we're in here, she's getting the base codes. Then somehow, she's going to come get us and we'll escape to the city."

"You got all that from this?" Dillon blinked.

"My wife has gone evil at least once on every ranger team she's been on after 2003," Hunter grinned. "She taught me the art of 'spotting the signs of true betrayal.'" When he finished, they heard a clinking sound outside the cell. Something flew in and Dillon stopped it with his foot. As he picked it up, Hunter noticed Tenaya's hand in the window. He saw it fly to the keypad and open the door. Both rangers stepped out and followed it.

* * *

><p>"Our first order of business will be to destroy Shifter," Tenaya told her plan to Kilobyte. She had gotten the base codes and sent her hand off to free her brothers. Of course, she had to be sneaky about it because Kilobyte was there, but she pulled it off. Now she was making up a lie. "If you don't obey me, Venjix isn't going to be happy, got it?"<p>

"Oh I'm starting to get a lot of things," Kilobyte smirked. A few grinders appeared. "And Venjix will be very…" he paused and turned to the grinders. "Hmm. Understood. Leave us." He turned back to Tenaya. "Those rangers, your brothers, escapes and you don't seem surprised."

"You think I let them loose?" Tenaya scoffed. "Think again. I've been here with you the whole time." Her hand appeared in front of her and Kilobyte spotted it. He stepped on it, stopping its movements.

"Well," he picked it up and held it in front of her. "Seems like you've been in two places at once." He was taken by surprise when he was suddenly zapped. He short circuited and fell to the ground. Tenaya spotted her brothers, Hunter dropping his stance. He had used his thunder powers to take the robot down. Dillon handed his sister back her hand.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be leaving so quickly."

"I left you here once," the black ranger sighed. "It's not gonna happen again." Tenaya smirked as she reattached her hand. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Any sign of the guys?"Jackie wondered worriedly. She had been worried the whole time about sending her husband off without a morpher, and was hoping he was smart enough to use his other powers if he had to. Scott had gone out to battle the attack bot using the paleomax zord. He had just sent in a transmission saying it was down.<p>

"_Fury located." _

"Thank god," the brunette sighed in relief. At least someone was coming home. Now they had a bit less to worry about. A few minutes later, Gemma smiled.

"They're in!"

"All right let's go," Flynn nodded. "We'll pick them up on the way."

* * *

><p>"Get that to Doc K as soon as you can," Dillon ordered his sister. They had reached the city and had gotten out of the Fury upon entering it. Both boys stood with their sister in between them. Tenaya headed in the direction of the garage, not hesitating. Within the next minute, the others came over, handing them their morphers.<p>

"You made it through the Venjix barricade twice," Ziggy blinked at his friend.

Dillon snorted. "You doubted me, twice." Ziggy began rambling.

"Are you quite ready?" Hunter raised an eyebrow when he finished.

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

* * *

><p>"Here," Tenaya rushed into the lab with the chip. Dr. K, Jackie, and Trent were by the computers monitoring the battle. "The hyperbot programming is on this chip."<p>

"Excellent," Dr. K took it. "How many gigabytes of data…" she looked up, but noticed Tenaya and Jackie weren't there anymore. "Where'd she go?"

But no one answered her. Apparently Trent was missing as well.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Tenaya wondered as Jackie dragged her and Trent into the garage. The seven and a half month pregnant brunette had a good idea in mind and needed both of them to do so. And this would also ensure Tenaya wouldn't run off. Being evil before had given Jackie the upper hand experience when it came to trusting evil. Therefore, she knew Tenaya was being sincere. And what she had in mind was just to ensure it.<p>

"I'm going to clone you," she stated. Both being dragged stopped dead and she let go, facing them.

"Come again?" Tenaya blinked. "Clone me?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "If we clone you, then we can send the clone to Venjix, making him think you're still loyal to him. But the real you can start a new life here as your true self."

"How am I going to be cloned?" Tenaya frowned. She had to admit she liked the idea.

"Well that's where Trent comes in."

"Pardon me?" the former white ranger asked. "How am I gonna clone her?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "For those who are Ninjetti…"

"Yeah yeah okay I get it," he surrendered. "But is it even going to work?"

"That's what we'll find out," Jackie smirked. "The clone will be a completely different person, and any evil in you," she pointed at Tenaya. "Will be transferred into the clone. Once the clone is under Venjix's control, then we're home free. What do you say?"

"What'll happen if it backfires?" Tenaya wondered.

"Nothing as far as I know," Jackie shrugged. "Except possibly feeling nauseas."

"Okay then," Tenaya nodded. Trent sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Shutting his eyes, he began to concentrate on what Jackie needed him to do. Within a matter of minutes, he began to glow white and lime. Tenaya began glowing as well. And a figure appearing had begun to glow too.

Jackie smiled. Her plan was working.

* * *

><p>"You know," Scott mused as the rangers all walked the streets. They had created the Ultrazord using all fourteen zords they had. And it was awesome for them. Now, they had hoped Tenaya was back at the base waiting for them, or at least not running back to Venjix. "But I really got to give it to your sister."<p>

"Yeah she really came through," Summer agreed.

"Oh and that new Ultrazord," Gem lit up.

Gemma grinned. "We're talking massive destruction ahead." As the twins high fived, they all spotted Tenaya stepping out from around the corner of a building. She was looking their way, a small smile on her face. She gave a wave and some of the rangers waved back.

"Hey uh, hey you know," Ziggy stuttered. "When she's not pounding us into the pavement, she's actually kind of a hottie."

"Oh boy," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Dillon and Hunter glared at the green ranger. "She's our sister, alright?"

"Oh of course, no I know," Ziggy nodded. "And, you know, a sister to you is like a sister to me, even though she's a babe, really." Before anyone could blink, Tenaya was hit with something that caused her to become trapped. She struggled against the binds as the rangers ran forward. Kilobyte stepped from hiding, laughing.

"This is what happens to traitors," he blasted at the rangers. They all fell down on the spot. When the smoke cleared, neither Tenaya nor Kilobyte was in sight.

Hunter and Dillon had a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it. Was it really Tenaya who got captured, or her clone? Next up is a filler chapter and Kira goes into labor! Since it's a filler chapter, it may be shorter than most regular chapters. From there on out, I'm skipping ahead to the last couple episodes in the season. So a total of twenty nine chapters should do. I might do a quick epilogue of the Ninjetti restoring the world or of Jackie starting her new life, or something that leads to her next ranger adventure after this.

And one more thing: What sequel should I do? Should I attempt the samurai one (all episodes) and post the SPD one at the same time, or do a few episodes of the samurai one where Jackie helps out then go into SPD? Let me know in a review or vote in my poll.


	27. No More Waiting

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 27: No More Waiting**

_A/N: So this starts off in the beginning of June and the beginning of "Control-Alt-Delete." Then it jumps to mid June. Kira goes into labor and Jackie helps her through it. And who else helps her through it? In this chapter, you also learn if it was really Tenaya or her clone that was kidnapped._

_Song is "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show, Kira's kids, I don't own the song, and I own the plot of this chapter._

* * *

><p>It was practically right after it happened. The rangers were riding in Flynn's car. Well, some of them were. Flynn was driving with Hunter and Dillon in the front. Scott, Summer, and Becca sat in the back. Ziggy and the twins were scanning the city to see if they could find something.<p>

"Well I don't see the tracks," the blue ranger reported. They were driving through the wastes, seeing if they could find the palace from Dillon and Hunter's memory.

"Over there!" Dillon pointed. To where he did, Flynn stopped the truck.

"_Rangers, report." _

"There's no sign of the Venjix palace," Scott reported to the doctor. "The tracks are pretty broken up."

"_I'm tracking your position. in two point four miles, the signal will be too weak to read."_

Gemma's voice came on the line. _"We're ready to go Scott."_

_"Just give us the word!"_ Gem agreed. Apparently the three had headed back to the base.

"Do not make a move until I say so!" Scott ordered. "Rangers out." Flynn came to a stop by the tracks.

"Hey you ok?" Becca wondered, noting Scott's pain.

"Yeah yeah," he nodded. "I'm fine." They all hopped out of the car.

"It feels like we're close," Dillon muttered. "But I don't know for sure."

"You came out here with Tenaya," Flynn huffed.

"She knew the way," Hunter sighed. "We were counting on our tracks to get us back here."

"What about landmarks?" Summer wondered, forgetting the state of the land around them. "Do you see anything familiar?"

"Face it," Flynn grumbled. "The tracks are gone. We're gonna be chasing our tails before you know it."

"Look," Dillon turned to his teammate. "If you want to give up…"

"That's enough!" Scott yelled, breaking them apart. Before he could get another word in, Hunter's communicator went off. Everyone turned to him.

"Yeah?" he answered it. Jackie's voice replied.

"_All of you need to stop looking and come back to the garage."_

"What? Why?" Hunter demanded.

"_There's a surprise here for you and an explanation. Just get back here."_

Sharing a look, the rangers shrugged and got back in the truck.

* * *

><p>"Ok so why were we called back here?" Summer wondered. They had just gotten back and were standing in the garage. Jackie wasn't in sight, but everyone else was, even Dr. K. Out of all of them, only Trent knew what was going on. Becca was supporting him because he looked about ready to crash.<p>

"This better be good," Flynn agreed.

"Trust me," Trent breathed. "It is. Well, depends on how you look at it I guess."

"You know?" Becca turned to her fiancé. He nodded and made a 'my lips are sealed' gesture.

"Ok so where is Jackie?" Scott asked. "She called us back here, so where is she?"

"Just hold your horses," the brunette popped up behind him. Scott jumped and caught his breath as Jackie headed to the lab doors.

"So what's going on?" Dillon questioned. "What's so important that you interrupted our search?"

"Come on," Jackie urged whoever was in the lab. None of the others could see who she was talking to.

"Uh, who's she talking to?" Ziggy whispered. The others shrugged as they edged closer to the brunette. As they reached her, someone stepped out of the lab. The rangers and Dr. K gasped. This person looked exactly like Tenaya, aside from the clothes. This girl had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She bore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, along with some black boots. She looked at the rangers.

"Meet Theresa Bradley," Jackie smiled as she walked over to her husband. He wrapped his arms around her as everyone processed what she had just said. They all knew Tenaya as Theresa. So, what was going on?

"Okay someone please explain," Becca begged.

Trent spoke up. "When Tenaya came here, Jackie dragged us away. She had me clone Tenaya."

"So is this the clone…"

"…or the real one?" the twins asked.

"I'm the real one," Theresa stated. "We sent the clone off to get captured and fool Venjix."

"Any evil that was inside her was transferred to the clone," Jackie went on. "The clone was the one Kilobyte kidnapped. So now, when you fight her, it'll be Tenaya, this one is starting her new life under her real name, Theresa Bradley."

And it was silent as everyone else let the truth set in.

* * *

><p>…<em>two weeks later…(or just about)…<em>

"But you shouldn't!"

"When have I ever listened about that?"

"But you need to be resting!"

"I'm pregnant not incapable!"

"Yeah, you're nine months pregnant!"

"Are you two always like this?" Theresa interrupted Kira and Jackie. In the past couple of weeks, the rangers were slowly trusting her. Jackie, Trent, Becca, Hunter, and Dillon already trusted her, so it was just up to the others. She was staying with them and starting her new, real life. The clone got upgraded into a new Tenaya, courtesy of Venjix. It was a good thing Theresa and the clone had no connection aside from their appearance.

The three were in "Babies R Us." Jackie had asked Theresa to come along, and Kira, who as visiting, tagged along as well. Jackie had hung out with Theresa a lot lately, helping her get her life started. After all, she was Jackie's sister in law. This included Jackie introducing her to the sisters and making her the fourteenth member, instead of Ella like they planned. And the dark haired girl seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Not usually," Kira shrugged as they made it down the diaper aisle. They were doing some last minute baby shopping for Kira and Jackie. "It's just who we are."

"But I'm sticking with my argument," Jackie huffed. "I'm sure Conner put up an argument too."

"He did," the dirty blonde nodded. "And I threatened him that we wouldn't name one of them after one of his parents if he didn't take Ella to school and go to work today."

"That's nice," Theresa scoffed.

"Yeah and we have a bet going on of when she'll be in labor," the yellow dino ranger pointed at her twin.

"Ronny's idea?"

"Yep."

"What's her side of the deal?" Jackie piped in. Now she was curious. She set the two bags of diapers into the cart and they moved on.

"She predicts you'll go into labor during the final battle," Theresa recalled. "While the rest of us say before."

"Oh great."

"Hey don't feel bad," Kira chuckled. They reached the clothing section. "At least you still have a month to go."

"Which means a month of Hunter being overprotective," Jackie groaned.

Theresa laughed. "Hey, you're the one who chose to marry him."

"Shut up." In the course of the past two weeks, Jackie had explained how Theresa was related to Hunter and Blake. She also put in some stories about them that she recalled.

"Which one of these is cuter?" Kira held up a small yellow dress with ruffled sleeves and bottom and the top had a bow near the center of the bodice. The other one was white and had yellow lace circling the bottom, top, and sleeves with a small red bow at the center of the top of the bodice. "Yellow or white?"

"Get both," the younger brunette suggested.

"I don't have…" Kira was cut off. Her eyes went wide as she felt a sudden pain shoot through her.

"Kira?" Jackie called, noticing the look on her sister's face. "Kira, what's happening?"

"I…" she blinked. "I think my water just broke." Both girls snapped to attention as they turned to her.

"What?" Theresa hissed. "Here? Now?"

"Okay we gotta get you to the hospital," Jackie stated as Kira felt a contraction hit.

"I'll go find someone to help us," Theresa ran off. She planned on finding an employee and having them call 911 and see about getting Kira to the hospital.

"That hurt," the dirty blonde coughed. Jackie helped steady her. Kira gripped the shopping cart to steady herself. It was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"I'll call Conner," Jackie pulled out her phone. Theresa came back with the manager, who wanted to see what was going on for herself. She had already called the paramedics and began helping the three to the door so they could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry up<br>and wait  
>so close<br>but so far away  
>everything<br>that you've always  
>dreamed of<br>close enough for you to taste  
>but you just can't touch<strong>

**You wanna show the world  
>but no one knows your name yet<br>you wonder when and where  
>and how you're gonna make it<br>you know you can  
>if you get the chance<br>in your face and the  
>door keeps slamming<br>now you're getting even  
>more and more frustrated<br>and you're getting all kind  
>of impatient<br>waiting  
>we live and we learn<strong>

**To take one step at a time  
>there's no need to rush<br>it's like learning to fly  
>or falling in love<br>it's gonna happen and it's  
>supposed to happen<br>that we find the reasons why  
>one step at a time<strong>

**You believe  
>and you doubt<br>you're confused  
>you got it all<br>figured out  
>everything<br>that you've always wished for  
>could be yours<br>should be yours  
>would be yours<br>if they only knew**

**You wanna show the world  
>but no one knows your name yet<br>you wonder when and where  
>and how you're gonna make it<br>you know you can  
>if you get the chance<br>in your face and the  
>door keeps slamming<br>now you're getting even  
>more and more frustrated<br>and you're getting all kind  
>of impatient<br>waiting  
>we live and we learn<strong>

**To take one step at a time  
>there's no need to rush<br>it's like learning to fly  
>or falling in love<br>it's gonna happen and it's  
>supposed to happen<br>that we find the reasons why  
>one step at a time<strong>

**When you can't wait any longer  
>but there's no end in sight<br>when you need to find the strength  
>it's your faith that makes you stronger<br>the only way we get there  
>is one step at a time<strong>

**Take one step at a time  
>there's no need to rush<br>it's like learning to fly  
>or falling in love<br>it's gonna happen and it's  
>supposed to happen<br>that we find the reasons why  
>one step at a time<strong>

**One step at a time  
>there's no need to rush<br>it's like learning to fly  
>or falling in love<br>it's gonna happen and it's  
>supposed to happen<br>that we find the reasons why  
>one step at a time<strong>

Everyone aside from Jackie and Conner was in the waiting room. The sisters, their families, anyone she knew (as in her former teammates), and Kira's aunts and uncles that could make it were waiting. Kira had been in delivery for a few hours and they could sometimes hear her screams of pain. But those subsided an hour ago. So now, everyone was waiting on the verdict.

It was quiet in the waiting room. No one knew what to say or what to do. All they could do was wait. Theresa was anxiously waiting, sitting next to her brothers. Hunter had understood why. It was because she was there when Kira's water broke.

Little Ella was waiting there too. She was too young to understand completely what was going on, but she knew that her sister was bringing in her nieces or nephews or one of each. Kira had found out the gender as did Jackie, but they let no one but each other and their husbands know what they were having. They just wanted to be really ready for when they gave birth.

After another few minutes, the doctor stepped out and smiled.

"Who wants to see their niece and nephew?"

A smile and sigh of relief came to everyone.

* * *

><p>"Aw they're so cute," Jackie awed her niece and nephew. Conner was holding his daughter while Kira held her son. The only other ones in the room were Hunter, Becca, and Trent. They were the closest to her, so they were allowed in first. Both newborn babies were sleeping soundly. "And they look like you," she added to her sister.<p>

"They're adorable," Becca gushed. The guys rolled their eyes. They had to expect this. Hunter was smiling. In about a month, he and Jackie would be in the position Conner and Kira were in now.

"So what are you going to name them?" Trent wondered. Conner and Kira shared a look.

"Well," the red ranger spoke up. "For her, we were thinking Kennedi Michaela McKnight."

"And for this little guy," Kira smiled at her son. "Christopher Anthony McKnight."

"Aww," Becca and Jackie cooed. They adored those names.

_Kennedi Michaela McKnight_

_b. June 16, 2009, 3:02 PM_

_Daughter of Conner and Kira McKnight_

_Christopher Anthony McKnight_

_b. June 16, 2009, 3:12 PM_

_Son of Conner and Kira McKnight_

* * *

><p>AN: I thought this would be shorter, but oh well. So Kira now has a son and a daughter! Woo! Up next is "End Game." Or maybe I'll skip right into Danger and Destiny? Nah. I'll think of something. But what'd you think of this one?


	28. End Game

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 28: End Game**

_A/N: It's now July. Jackie is eight and a half months pregnant. I will recap what I didn't write. I just didn't like those episodes. So after this one is the big dramatic chapter! Woo! I can't wait for it because then I can move onto the sequel, which I have a few ideas for. Anyway, what's gonna happen now? Oh, and the Tenaya clone is going to be Tenaya, while the real one is going by her birth name of Theresa from now on._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"You want some juice?" Summer asked her boyfriend upon hearing him come down the steps. Everyone else was up and about. Where exactly was the matter. Dillon was last to get up and had reached the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Uh, no."

Summer turned to him, a frown on her face. "You okay?"

"I'm just tired," he replied.

"More nightmares?" Theresa asked, appearing behind him and walking by. Slowly, Dillon nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"This is nice," Jackie smiled as she and Hunter walked through the park, hand in hand. Hunter had some free time and this is how he wanted to spend it. They had snuck off early in the morning to do so. When they left, the others had still been sleeping. It had been a tough month.<p>

Ziggy had a big run in with Fresno Bob. And it wasn't pretty. Tenaya had shown up with a pack of grinders and kidnapped Ziggy. The others had to remember that it wasn't Theresa and that they could kill this Tenaya without guilt or anything. And then they had to save Dr. K and Ziggy from dying in a cave. How they did was hard because they had to figure out Dr. K's password to her computer. But now, everything was how it should be. However, Jackie could feel the end coming closer.

"Yeah it is," Hunter agreed as they continued along. He was worried about everything now. Though she still had a couple weeks to go, it was possible for Jackie to go into labor at any time. And he was worried that she would end up going into labor when he was at battle. "Hopefully life can return to normal soon."

"Define normal?" Jackie smirked.

"You, me, our kids," he began. "Living in a nice house, taking care of Ella again, no threat wanting to destroy the world. Just a calm, peaceful, regular life."

"Well I don't know about calm and peaceful," she mused. "But regular sounds nice."

"Glad you think so," he chuckled. "So we got any names for our kids yet?"

"I want their middle names to be after my parents," the brunette firmly stated. "Obviously they'll have Bradley as the last name. For the first name, we'll wait until they're born and determine what they look like."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "What they look like?"

"Well," his wife began explaining. "Some people look like a Jessica or a Molly or a Harold or a George when they're born. Who knows? Ours could look like a Gina or a Kevin."

"You have too many thoughts in your head on this," Hunter kissed her. The two walked in a comfortable silence a little longer until they came across a tree. Hunter sat first and pulled his very pregnant wife down next to him carefully. The two cuddled and ended up falling asleep against one another.

And that caused Hunter to not hear his morpher go off.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand how we can just demorph," Flynn grumbled as the rangers entered the lab. Hunter had awoken when he got the call. Jackie teleported herself back to the lab to monitor. It was not a pretty fight. Venjix in his new body appeared with his remaining generals and a new attack bot.<p>

"Well neither do I," Scott huffed. "Doctor, what happened with our hardware?"

"Things are going crazy out there," Hunter added.

"And Venjix is back even stronger than before," Summer added.

"Somehow," K read from her screen. "That attack bot can harness energy in the biofield. It's disrupting your synchronicity."

"Yeah great," Ziggy blinked. "So hit a few buttons and fix 'er up, right?"

"The only way to fix it up is to destroy that attack bot," Jackie muttered as she looked over the data. "We can recalibrate your biofield signatures, but it's only a temporary repair."

"Operator series black," K turned to the black ranger. He did not look good at all. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine," he lied.

"It could be the Venjix virus," Jackie glared at her brother in law.

"We should do another magnascan," K added.

"I said I'm fine okay?" the black ranger snapped. "Just drop it, okay?" he left the room.

"Uh, I'll go talk to him," Ziggy offered. "We have a special bond." He followed his friend out. The others slowly left. Gem, Gemma, K, and Jackie headed over to another monitor.

"Anything?" the brunette asked. Theresa was there as well.

"So far," she sighed. "Just one big circle."

"Looks like…"

"…he might be…lost."

* * *

><p>"Dillon wait up!" Hunter shouted after his brother. Thanks to his ninja streaking, he was able to get there faster than Ziggy. He had found the boy walking on a bridge and continued his walk after him.<p>

"Why is it always someone trying to follow me?" he wondered.

"Well," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Maybe you haven't guessed, but we care about you."

"Care all you want," Dillon seethed. "The virus isn't curable. What's the point?"

"The point is," Hunter hissed, not liking where he was going with this. "I'm gonna take you back to the lab to get the body scan, then figure out the cure because there is one, or I can drag you there kicking and screaming. Your choice."

"I'd like to see that," Dillon challenged.

"Good luck taking on a fully trained ninja Sensei who happens to be your brother," Hunter smirked. He had the upper hand there. He knew his brother would never hurt family intentionally. The blonde snapped his fingers, getting ready to zap his brother with his powers if necessary.

"Come on," Dillon scoffed, knowing better now. "Let's go. You better have a cure in mind."

"Trust me," Hunter mumbled. "I do."

And it was risky.

* * *

><p>"I guess the scan can wait," Hunter groaned. He and Dillon were just blasted back by the attack bot from earlier. Now they stood, facing it. He looked at his brother. "Ready?"<p>

"Ready."

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Now morphed, the two ran to fight. But they weren't faring so well.

* * *

><p>"The Venjix Virus has reached fifty one percent," K reported. She had just scanned over Dillon. The rangers had finished battle and went back to the garage so they could check on Dillon. It was troublesome. No one had to worry about Theresa because when Trent had cloned her, the evil part, which included the Venjix implants, were transferred to the clone. So, Theresa was full human. It was just Dillon who was the hybrid.<p>

"More than half?" Summer whispered, frightened. Dillon sat up in the chair.

"Does that mean…" Jackie blinked.

"Yes," K nodded. "Venjix could activate him. Take control of your thoughts and actions."

"So," the black ranger sighed. "That's it."

"No Dillon," Theresa shook her head at her brother. "That is definitely not just it. It's not over until it's over."

"I've been working on an antidote," K put in as Hunter walked into the lab. He pulled Jackie away and began talking to her.

"Well good," Dillon hopped off the chair. "Let's do it."

"As much as I'd love to," K stopped him. "It's much too dangerous at this stage. This antidote could either cure you or destroy you. There's no in between. Which is why I can't let you have it until I run more tests."

It was quiet as the doctor left the lab.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later, the antidote still wasn't ready. Jackie could go into labor any day, so she spent most of her time on the couch watching TV. Hunter was constantly keeping an eye on her, afraid of something happening. Becca and Trent were helping him with their own cure for the Venjix Virus. Of course, it was possible they would need Jackie as well, but not in her current state.<p>

Everyone could sense the big battle coming closer. Even those who weren't going to be fighting in it could tell. And this made Hunter's fears grow. If he was in battle while his wife went into labor, who was going to be there for her? Especially if the garage was attacked? After all, it's been known that bases were destroyed in final battles. Of course, most have been rebuilt.

* * *

><p>"Dad," Scott argued with his father in the command center. "If Venjix activates Dillon, then not only are we gonna be down one ranger, but Dillon will be fighting against us."<p>

"Scott," his father turned to him.

But the red ranger cut him off. "We need to attack Venjix and now!"

"You want to attack Venjix?"

"We have to attack Venjix," Scott corrected his dad.

"We have a plan Scott. We stay in the dome and defend the city. So far, it's working."

"Yeah well it's not gonna work for long," the boy argued. This was getting nowhere. "If we lose Dillon…" neither noticed Hick walking in, acting strange.

"Look, I can't endanger the entire city for the sake of one person," Mason shouted. "Even if he's…"

"Look out!" Scott knocked his father and himself down when he noticed Hicks pointing a gun at them. The blast missed, but that didn't stop the soldier. Scott kicked the blaster out of his hands and knocked him into the wall. Other soldiers held the man back as Mason walked over to his son.

* * *

><p>"Hicks is fifty three percent robotic," Jackie frowned. Everyone, rangers, Mason, and a couple non hybrid soldiers, were gathered in the lab by Dr. K's monitors.<p>

"I can't believe it," Mason muttered.

Dillon looked at him. "Believe it. He's a hybrid like me."

"Precisely," K agreed. "He was infected by Venjix long ago, perhaps during the war."

"The virus has grown until it was powerful enough for Venjix to control his mind," Jackie picked up.

"Well what if there are others?" Summer asked. Jackie looked up at her husband, Becca, and Trent, sharing her thought via mind link.

"Exactly my thought," K agreed. "I cross referenced Hicks' scan with this. This photo was taken an hour ago." It showed a picture of a bunch of civilians walking the streets. "And this is the magnascan." The image changed, highlighting the hybrids within the crowd.

"They're everywhere!" Mason frowned.

"Just like Hicks, these hybrids could be activated with a signal. And we wouldn't know until it's too late."

"A signal?" Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"A sound, light ray, most likely a magnetic wave. Like, switching on your TV."

"So, if all those hybrids…"

"…are flipped on at the same moment…"

"End game," Scott finished for the twins.

"You tried to warn me more than once," Mason sighed, turning to his son. "I wouldn't listen."

"Dad, this is the situation," Scott nodded. "We're here now. So whatever we have to do, we do it together."

"Well this time," he stated. "We go with your plan. We take the fight to Venjix. And you take the lead. Just tell me what you need."

"All right," Scott grinned. "I'll need every available guard not infected, armed, and ready in one hour…gate twenty five, sector C."

"You got it."

"All right guys," Jackie broke her thought train with the three. "This is the real deal. First step, you find Venjix's palace."

"Guys," Gemma spoke up.

"You should move on to step two…"

"Our grinder found it – Venjix palace!"

"…this step goes…"

"…Ka-boom!"

* * *

><p>AN: Cutting it off there. Next up is the big chapter. So any things are going to happen. The final fight. Jackie going into labor. Well, what's going to happen next time?


	29. Danger and Destiny

**Stop for a Minute**

**Chapter 29: Danger and Destiny**

_A/N: I combined both episodes. Some fight scenes are replaced with ones of Jackie. This is the final chapter. A small epilogue may follow. What's going to happen when you have a very pregnant woman, a computer virus and a final battle, and who knows what else?_

_What did Jackie discuss with Becca, Hunter, and Trent in the last chapter?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Uh, is it me, or is it really quiet?" Flynn wondered. The rangers, Trent included this time, had gotten out of the cars. The engines had just automatically shut off. Trent was only with them because he, Becca, and Hunter had a mission to do.<p>

"What's wrong…"

"…With them?" the twins asked. They spotted people walking their way, as if under a trance. They got ready to fight.

"Venjix," Scott concluded. "He must have activated the hybrids."

"We can't hurt them," Summer stated. "They're just people."

"You're right," Scott agreed. "Follow me." He ran off, the others right behind him. They ran towards a set of stairs, getting ready to head down. They were only stopped when more hybrids were heading towards them. Well, that, and a transmission from Venjix appeared on the side of buildings.

"Are you okay?" Becca asked Dillon.

"It's in my head," he breathed. Venjix began his transmission.

"_The city of Corinth now belongs to me! If you resist, you will be destroyed. No one can help you, not your guards, and soon, not even the power rangers."_

"Dr. K," Ziggy gasped in realization. Hunter's eyes widened in fear of his wife as well. The green ranger bolted down the steps. Hunter went to follow, but Becca held him and Trent back. There was something they needed to do. The others ran after Ziggy.

"Ready?" the pink anger asked. Both boys nodded. The three shut their eyes. "Ninjetti, the swan!"

"Ninjetti, the mongoose!"

"Ninjetti, the monkey!"

And with that, the three began glowing in their ranger colors. It was their plan to restore some hybrids, especially Dillon, back to their human state. With the others, Ziggy was faster. He managed to get towards the garage quicker than the others could. The others were stopped by an attack bot.

"Perfect," Scott groaned. They weren't a full team. "Let's get this over with, and fast." They stepped forward and got ready to morph. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

* * *

><p>"Dr. K," Jackie called nervously to the doctor. The power was acting funny and the nine month pregnant woman was getting scared. Running over to the monitors, K pressed a button and shut the lab doors. Both women were trapped in there. "What's going on?"<p>

"Just hang on," she sighed. She knew Jackie was under stress and that wasn't good for a woman in her condition.

* * *

><p>"Where's Dillon?" Summer demanded as the rangers fought. Dillon had not morphed with them and had escaped sight. "And Becca and Hunter?"<p>

"They're on their own," Scott grunted as he ran forward.

"But they need us!" Summer protested. She was flung back. Gem and Gemma charged only to have the same happen. Flynn tried his hand. This attack bot was proving to be more difficult than the other ones had been. Summer went again. However, she was cut down.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh," Jackie panicked when banging was heard on the lab doors. She looked at the screen. "Antidote at fifty percent. One third of hybrids returned to normal." That was Hunter, Becca, and Trent's job. To make the hybrids normal.<p>

"No come on," Dr. K groaned. The banging continued. Worse come to worse, Jackie would have to teleport the two and a few pieces of equipment out of there with them. She placed a hand over her stomach. The brunette could feel her kids panicking as well, based on the fact they were kicking her stomach. "Antidote at eighty percent."

"Okay okay," Jackie breathed. "Come on." The door was blown off. K stood from her chair. Jackie backed up slightly. Theresa held her hand and tried to pull her away fast as Tenaya and some grinders entered the room.

"Seize them!" the robot ordered. In a panic, Jackie teleported herself and Theresa out. They couldn't get to K because the grinders already had a hold on her.

"I've waited so long for this moment," Venjix walked in. "You are my creator. I owe my being to you."

"You're not a being," K rolled her eyes. "You're a stream of electrons moving at light speed through a labyrinth of copper, silicon, and titanium, complete with devastating flaws."

"If I have flaws," the virus growled. "It is only because of your programming."

K glared. "I've made errors. But then I've also learned that even the most flawed human is better than the most perfect machine."

"This machine is about to show your rangers just how flawed they are!" Venjix roared. Ziggy ran in at that moment.

"Dr. K!" he ran over to her. Venjix caught him and flung him to the grinders. K broke free and ran over to him.

"Take them both to the tower," Venjix ordered.

* * *

><p>"Paleomax, online!" Becca called as she joined her teammates in the fight. Hunter and Trent had run after Dillon when they spotted him. The three managed to restore most of the hybrids and were now heading for their battles.<p>

"Mach Megazord," Gem and Gemma chorused. "Activate!"

"High Octane Megazord," the others ordered. "Activate!" The three megazords appeared and formed. The fight was taken to the skies.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Theresa asked as soon as they landed. As far as she could tell, they were in someone's house. Problem was, whose house was it? But Jackie was suddenly in too much pain to care. Her breathing got heavier as it increased and she felt herself doubling over.<p>

"Oh no," she spoke, her voice shaky. She grabbed onto the couch that was in the room for support. Theresa turned to her and realized what was going on.

"Jackie, where are we?" she demanded. If she knew someone who lived here, then she could get help.

"My parent's house in Reefside," the brunette tried to steady her breathing. "Hand me the phone." Deciding it best to do what the girl in labor asked, Theresa handed her sister in law the phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Aunt Hayley," Jackie groaned. "How fast can you get to my parent's house?"

* * *

><p>"The biofield seems weak," Gem realized as he and Gemma tried to stand. The zords had been trashed and Scott was facing off Venjix. As the twins stood, they demorphed. Something didn't feel right. The others were facing them, demorphed as well. No one had seen Trent, Hunter, Dillon, or Ziggy in a while. Gem and Gemma had lost looks on their faces. And soon, they began to fade.<p>

"Gem!" Becca cried. "Gemma!" the gold and silver rangers slumped to the ground, no longer strong enough to stand.

"We would have kept fighting," Gem whispered.

"No it can't be," Flynn shook his head.

"Never give up," Gemma added as she fell into her brother's arms. Their eyes shut as they disappeared. The four who saw it could not believe what was happening. The two girls leaned into Flynn, since he was closest and their guys weren't there, and cried. This was not looking good.

* * *

><p>"Scott, Flynn," Dillon called into his morpher. He, Trent, and Hunter had ran into each other and gone off. Now the three boys were watching Tenaya and a bunch of grinders shove K and Ziggy into a truck. "Where are you guys?"<p>

_"We're in the industrial park,"_ Scott replied. _"Well, what's left of it anyway. Dillon, we just lost Gem and Gemma."_

"Lost?" Hunter demanded. He had a pretty good idea of what that meant, but he wanted to make sure. "What do you mean lost?"

_"They're gone,"_ Summer responded.

"We're sorry," Trent answered. "We don't have time to feel sorry for ourselves."

_"Have you got no heart man?"_ Flynn shouted.

_"Gem and Gemma are gone!"_ Becca repeated. _"Still can't believe it."_

Dillon sighed. "Then believe this. Dr. K and Ziggy are about to be next."

_"Where are you?"_ Scott questioned. When Dillon finished saying where they were, the doors to the truck had just closed. Tenaya was looking for anyone watching them.

* * *

><p>"What do you need me to do?" Theresa wondered as she helped Jackie sit on the couch. Hayley said she was on her way. She knew her niece was in labor within the first few minutes of their conversation over the phone.<p>

"Just help me out," Jackie ordered. She was having some intense pain. "Upstairs in my bedroom, the one decorated in pink and orange, is my stuffed dragon. Get it for me. And when Hayley gets here, use this and teleport back to the garage." She handed the girl her wrist communicator.

"Be right back," Theresa dashed for the pink and orange bedroom. When she reached it, she found the stuffed dragon she was talking about. The hybrid grabbed it and ran downstairs. Hayley entered just as Theresa handed the dragon to Jackie.

"Jackie," Hayley ran over to her niece. "All right come on. We gotta get you to the hospital." She turned to Theresa. "Help me get her to the car."

Theresa nodded and did as told.

* * *

><p>Back at the garage, things weren't going so well. It was still trashed. At the warehouse battle, Tenaya and Kilobyte had destroyed each other. But Dillon got seriously injured. He was lying on the chair, eyes shut, and tests were being run. Jackie and Theresa were nowhere in sight. Knowing that, Hunter looked as if he was going to have a panic attack. His wife was missing. And if she was alive, possibly injured or in labor, and he wasn't there to help her. His brother could be dying, and his sister was missing as well.<p>

"The blast caused his Venjix implants to freeze up," K explained. She placed headphones on the boy. "Like a computer crashing." At this moment, Theresa had teleported in and caught the last of it.

"Will he be okay?" she asked as she walked over. The others took in her presence and didn't question how she was here.

"I can't predict how long it will take," K stated. "But he will come out of it."

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?" Flynn shouted at his leader. "Venjix has already destroyed two megazords, and two rangers without even breaking a sweat!" the other rangers were in the garage. Hunter was ignoring the fight between the blue and red rangers. Instead, he was making calls, mentally and via communicator to any ranger who knew him or Jackie to try and find out where his wife was.<p>

"We can't just do nothing!" Scott yelled. "We have to fight!"

"We'll fight, yes," Ziggy stepped in, hoping to alleviate some tension. "Okay, but be destroyed? No thank you."

"There are still six of us," Summer stated. "We're not exactly helpless."

"But you won't be able to morph," K walked in.

"Why not?" Hunter demanded, coming over.

"Venjix downloaded the biofield matrix," K explained. "When you morph, your molecular structure is aligned with the field. That's when he deleted Gem and Gemma. That's when he'll delete you."

"Okay," Becca blinked. "Well, how about a magnetic field? Maybe we could erase his hard drive."

"Intriguing hypothesis," K mused. "But the size required would make it practically impossible."

"Look we know how we can't beat Venjix," Scott recalled the obvious. "Do you have any ideas how we can?"

"Venjix is a computer virus," K sighed. "So the best way to fight a virus, is with another virus."

"Yea okay one problem," Trent put in. "We can't get to Venjix computers. How is the virus gonna be downloaded?"

"We walk right in," Summer spoke. "That's how."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I can do it," Theresa frowned. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was that she didn't know if she could.<p>

"You're the only one who can do it," Summer reminded her.

"I know that," Theresa rolled her eyes. "But I don't have the implants. I'm fully human."

"No you're not," Becca shook her head. "When Trent cloned you, he only transferred the virus and copied the implants. You still have your implants and we can use that to help us."

Theresa thought for a moment. "I'll give it a try."

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Conner cried. "Jeez, did you have to squeeze my hand so hard?" he glared at his sister in law, rubbing his throbbing hand. He and Kira were in town with their kids to visit Ethan and Dianne, but all four were interrupted when Hayley called them. Conner and Kira had dropped their kids off at Conner's parent's house and headed over. Jackie had been set in a hospital room. Kira and Dianne sat by her side and the guys did as well. Hayley was checking her into the hospital since that had yet to be done. Jackie was running out of hands to hold for when a contraction hit. "I think you broke it!"<p>

"Welcome to the club," Ethan grumbled. Jackie had already broken his from squeezing it too hard. "Just go see the nurse at the front desk and she'll get someone to fix it up."

"Thanks man," Conner walked out, holding his hand.

"Was I this much trouble when I went into labor?" Kira frowned.

"You were better than this," Jackie grunted through the pain. She wished they would just pop out already, but she didn't want them to unless Hunter was here.

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat," Dianne stood. "Come on Ethan." She left, her husband following her. Now it was Jackie and Kira. That was, until Tori and Blake came in. So far no one else had shown. Just as they entered, another contraction hit. Each ninja rushed to comfort her by holding her hand.

"I wouldn't do that," Kira cringed. Tori heard it and released her grip. Blake wasn't so lucky. Tori freeing herself caused the brunette to grip onto Blake's hand harder.

"Ow!" he yelped. She let go when the pain disappeared. Kira laughed at Blake's incident.

"Go to the nurses' station," she chuckled. Blake grumbled a "thank you" and left. Tori turned to her sister.

"What was that about?"

"Blake was the third hand she broke," the dirty blonde explained. "She broke Ethan's first then Conner's."

"Oh," the water ninja took a seat. Next to run in when she did was Leanne and Cam. Like Tori and Blake and Kira and Conner, they had to find a last minute babysitter for Jacob and Lauren.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" the four rangers, without helmets, frowned. Venjix stood before them. They had been fighting him off since rescuing civilians from his work at the factory. If it wasn't for Colonel Truman, they would've never known where to go. They all looked to the sky when they heard a buzzing noise.<p>

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"I don't believe it," Flynn gasped as two familiar zords flew in.

"Impossible!" Venjix shouted.

"In sight," Gem smirked.

"Locking on," Gemma added. The two flew closer.

"Fire!" they unleashed a blast at the command center. Of course, it was possible that no one in there may survive, but they didn't realize that.

* * *

><p>"Theresa!" Dillon and Hunter shouted as they both came into the command center. The place was falling apart and the base itself was going to be falling. Both boys were trying to make it over to their sister. As Dillon helped Theresa, Hunter fought off the bot. That's when the place fell. Hunter quickly put on a parachute and grabbed his younger siblings.<p>

"Hang on!" he instructed. And with that, he jumped.

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Becca called as they spotted the command center falling. The rangers ran back, trying to avoid. Venjix stood in place. Just as the rangers jumped out of the way, the base fell dead on Venjix, destroying him for good.<p>

When it was safe, they walked back over.

"I can't believe this," Summer muttered.

"Hey guys!" Gem's voice rang through. They turned and spotted the twins, who were running over to them, smiling.

"Gem! Gemma!" the two girls cried. The six all shared their welcome back hugs, confused.

"But how did you…" Flynn wondered as Gemma hugged him.

"That's the biofield for you," she grinned.

"Can't create it…"

"Can't destroy it." Their reunion was interrupted when Dr. K's voice came over the communication links.

"_Dillon, Hunter? Dillon? Hunter? Theresa? Do you read me?"_

There was no response. Becca cringed, thinking that if Hunter really was gone, then she'd have to break the news to Jackie. And she could already see that not ending well.

_"We're okay doc,"_ Dillon finally answered. _"Just enjoying the view."_

The rangers looked up. Sure enough, the three were slowly floating down to the ground via parachute. Hunter was making sure his siblings were safe and that they were holding on. Becca took a hold of the communicator.

"Yeah well Hunter better get his ass back down here quick," she huffed.

_"What?"_ the blonde demanded. _"Why?"_

A smirk came to the pink ranger's face. "Do you wanna miss the birth of your children?"

At that, the others turned to her.

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Jackie screamed. She was getting ready to start and was hoping her husband would be there soon. So far, out of all the guys who've come to visit her, she broke their hands, including her uncle Jason's. So Jason, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Blake, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Chip, Nick, Xander, Mack, Will, Dax, Casey, Theo, RJ, and Dom were all walking out of the hospital with a broken hand. They had all visited at different times to see how she was doing. Her entire family from her aunts, uncles, and siblings to former teammates, mentors, and allies she got along with were here.<p>

"Calm down Jackie," Trini tried to soothe. She and Kira were the only ones in the room now. They couldn't have every single person in the room when she gave birth.

"I think I found him," the dirty blonde bit her lip. She was looking out the window, keeping an eye on the final battle. "The command center just fell."

"What?" both girls blinked and turned to her.

"And Hunter, Dillon, and Theresa are floating through the air via parachute," Kira went on. "They're almost on solid ground."

"Well he better hurry his ass up and get over here," Jackie growled.

"He'll be here soon," Trini tried assuring her.

* * *

><p>"Hey slow down!" Becca shouted at Hunter. Everyone was on solid ground now and Hunter was rushing to the hospital, his teammates right behind him. But Hunter didn't heed her warning. He ran right in and found his wife's room. When the others got there, they found seats or somewhere to sit in the crowded waiting room. Becca noticed her father's hand first and frowned. "Dad, what happened to your hand?"<p>

"She broke it," Jason shrugged.

Then everyone else with a broken hand raised theirs. "Along with us."

"She broke all of your hands?" Dillon snorted a laugh, amused slightly.

"Hey, Hunter is probably going to end up the same way," Blake offered.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," the doctor smiled. Jackie had just finished giving birth and breaking another hand. A nurse was setting a cast on Hunter's hand as Jackie was breathing heavily, lying back in the bed. Kira and Trini had helped her through it along with Hunter. He had entered the room just as she started, so he didn't really miss anything. "Two beautiful healthy babies."<p>

"You did it," Hunter squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly and smiled at her. The nurse who had wrapped up his hand had left.

"A girl and boy," the doctor carefully passed one each to the parents. Jackie held her son as Hunter held his daughter. Both looked more like Hunter, but they could tell some of Jackie was in there. If one thing was for sure, it was both had inherited the stubborn trait from Jackie. After all, they kept bothering her to come out before Hunter got there. "I'll give you some alone time."

"They're so adorable," Trini cooed. Hunter had his other arm wrapped around Jackie and helped her sit up. The two little babies slept soundly in their parents arms.

"Aw they look like Hunter," Kira pouted. Like all the other sisters, she loved making fun of the guys. Especially her brother in law, just like Jackie liked making fun of Conner.

"Okay now I'm curious," Jackie frowned. "How does my own sister look more like me than my kids do?"

* * *

><p>"How long as she been in there?" Rocky wondered. Like everyone else, he was concerned for his niece. They hadn't heard her screams of pain in a while, and were getting worried. Everyone was anxious. They knew they wouldn't all be allowed in the room at the same time, so to pass time, they were working out who would go in first. It was elected that they go in by teams. So, the ninjas would be first, followed by the dinos and cousins. Then the mystics with the overdrive rangers following them. After that, the jungles would go, and RPM would end it. Then the aunts and uncles would get their turn.<p>

"She went into labor after teleporting us out of the garage before it was destroyed," Theresa sighed. Once again, she had been there when it happened.

"She's been in the hospital for about five hours," Hayley checked her watch.

Before someone else could ask another question, they spotted Trini coming towards them. She smiled brightly as she looked up at all of them.

"Who wants to see their niece and nephew?"

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to name them?" Kira wondered. The parents were still holding their sleeping kids. Trini had just left to tell the others the news.<p>

"We decided to name them after our parents," Hunter stated. The first names would be after his parents and the middle names would be after Jackie's parents.

"Franklin Dylan-Thomas Bradley," Jackie smiled at her son. Then she smiled at her daughter. "And Danielle Kimberly Bradley." The ninjas had walked in upon hearing hearing the names. Leanne, Tori, and Marah immediately went to awe the little newborn twins.

_Franklin Dylan-Thomas Bradley_

_b. July 18, 2009, 4:08 PM_

_Son of Hunter and Jacqueline Bradley_

_Danielle Kimberly Bradley_

_b. July 18, 2009, 4:20 PM_

_Daughter of Hunter and Jacqueline Bradley._

* * *

><p>"So far," K explained to Theresa. It was almost a week later and life was returning to normal. The Ninjetti were going to start setting the world in place. "The implants are holding. But I can't predict how long you'll be able to see."<p>

"Either way, I'm going to be fine," she stated. Everyone was getting ready to head their separate ways.

"You guys ready to go?" Flynn asked as he, Ziggy, Becca, and Trent approached.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Summer smiled.

"Well if you guys wanna hang around we got plenty of room in the shop," the blue ranger offered.

"Shop?"Dillon frowned.

"Sure. Me dad and I are building the new computer networks for the city."

"Uh no thanks," Theresa chuckled. "I think we'd rather spend some time away from computers for a while." Scott and the twins walked in.

"Drum roll please," the red ranger grinned. "Ladies and Gentlemen 'cause you're looking at eagle squad's newest recruits!"

"We get to blow things up…"

"…and get paid for it!"

"Hey, where's the happy couple of the year?" Becca wondered. They should be here for the goodbye party, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Right here," Jackie popped up behind Dillon and Theresa. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders. She had been talking to Dr. K about letting them all keep their RPM morphers. And she was sure that if she hadn't used her special pout, then the doctor would've refused. But everything worked out. Now she had one last thing to do. "This might hurt a bit guys." She shut her eyes and concentrated.

"What are you…" Theresa started, but she was cut off when she, Jackie, and Dillon began glowing in a rainbow of colors.

"What is she doing?" Ziggy wondered. Hunter appeared with his kids in their carriers and headed over to them.

"She's turning them fully human," he stated. "They won't have robotic implants anymore, and she's going to make it so Theresa will still be able to see from now on."

"She should be saving that energy," Trent argued. "We need it to restore the world!"

"Have you seen her lately?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. The couple had been in and out of their Blue Bay Harbor apartment and moving into her dad's house until they found one of their own. Ella was going to live with them again, but not until the Ninjetti job was done. In a few minutes, the three stopped glowing.

"What just happened?" Dillon demanded.

"You're both now fully human," Jackie grinned. She moved to stand by her husband and kids. "Consider it a goodbye gift. And as a bonus, we all get to keep our morphers!"

"So, what now?" Summer wondered.

"Ziggy and I are starting a school for kids," K went to stand by the green ranger.

"Ziggy?" the girls frowned.

"Well what else am I going to call him since there's no longer a need for him to operate the series green morpher?" she retorted.

"She's gonna teach all the kids about the biofield stuff," Ziggy added. "You know, the fun stuff."

"And he's gonna teach them shadow puppets and cooking," K put in. Jackie shot the other girls in the room a knowing look, which they caught onto and smirked. "You know, the tough stuff."

"Well uh," Dillon spoke. "I hate to break this up, but uh, we got to get going."

"Sorry," Scott blinked. "Going where?"

"We have no idea," Theresa shrugged.

Summer picked up. "But somewhere out there, there's a world waiting to be rebuilt."

"All right then," Scott stepped forward. "Just don't make me have to come out there and save you." They all shared their goodbye hugs and wishes. The three got into the car and drove off. The others watched them go and waved.

"Well time to go to our new home," Jackie grinned. She picked up the two carries and Hunter grabbed their bags.

"We'll have to invite you guys over for the welcome party," he called as they left.

"Come on Trent," Becca sighed. "We got a wedding to plan."

And with that, the remaining rangers went on their way to their new lives.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie had her kids. Aw, what a happy ending. So now, what's going to happen? Jackie still has at least one ranger adventure left. What's going to go on then? Keep an eye for the sequel "Somewhat Samurai," coming soon. As well as "Come Back to Me."


End file.
